


The Fox and the Falcon Return

by QianLan



Series: Los Angeles 1843 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Reunions, Secret Identity, Zorro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: During the summer of 1843, Poe Dameron (aka The Fox) and Finn Trooper (aka The Falcon) led a rebellion that saved Los Angeles from the clutches of the evil Governor Snoke.Now that Snoke is dead and Poe and Finn are engaged, it’s time for happily ever after, right?Wrong.Snoke was only a puppet.  There’s a much deadlier force out there waiting to take over Los Angeles—and it may just tear the Fox and the Falcon apart…COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [The Fox and the Falcon,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7283488/chapters/16538368) and parts of it may not make much sense if you haven't read that fic first.
> 
> However, since that fic is 50,000+ words, I'm going to give you a quick primer in case you want to try to jump in here (or if it's been a while since you read _The Fox and The Falcon_ ).

 

 

 

A very quick primer on _The Fox and The Falcon_

 

* * *

 

 

The action is mostly set in the pueblo of Los Angeles in 1843.  In this alternate universe, period-typical racism and homophobia don't exist.

 

 **Characters ** (in no particular order)

 **Kes and Shara Dameron** , Los Angeles residents, own a vineyard just outside town (Shara dies in 1843)

 **Poe Dameron** , their son; later Commander of the Republic Forces Cavalry and even later, a vigilante known as The Fox

 **Mr. Artoo** , Dameron family servant

 **Mr. Threepio** , Dameron family servant

 **Finn Trooper** , son of Lady and Lord Trooper (who both died in a mysterious accident in 1842); the Trooper family owns a sprawling estate and the profitable Trooper Mine; Finn will eventually become a vigilante known as The Falcon

 **Magistrate Mitaka** , local magistrate, on the take from Snoke, eventually leaves town at the Falcon’s urging

 **Ben Solo** , son of Han Solo and Leia Organa; advisor to Governor Snoke, oversees the garrison and Snoke’s personal guard; estranged from his parents

 **Captain Snap Wexley** , works for Leia Organa, member of the Resistance (knows the Fox’s true identity)

 **Jessika Pava** , Leia Organa’s ward, member of the Resistance (knows the Fox’s true identity)

 **Nien Nunb** , works for Leia Organa, member of the Resistance (knows the Fox’s true identity)

 **Commander Hux** , works for Snoke

 **Phasma** , Snoke’s daughter, doesn’t trust him

 **Snoke** , current Governor of Los Angeles

 **Luke Skywalker** , former Governor of Los Angeles; has disappeared

 **Leia Organa** , Luke’s sister, Han’s wife, leader of the Resistance against Snoke

 **Han Solo** , Leia’s husband, Ben’s father; current whereabouts unknown

 **Rey (Skywalker) Jade** , daughter of Mara Jade and Luke Skywalker; eventual ward of Leia Organa and then, the Trooper family; serves as a maid at the Trooper Estate under Snoke. 

 **BeeBee** , Poe’s favorite horse

 **Friar Statura** , runs the mission (knows the Falcon’s true identity); helps Leia Organa with the Resistance

 **Sister Kaydel** , works at the mission with Friar Statura (knows the Falcon’s true identity)

 **Maz Katana** , servant at the Trooper Estate

 **Captain Hutt** , pirate who occasionally takes jobs from Snoke

 

 

 

** Timeline **

1818

  * Poe Dameron is Born



 

1820

  * Finn Trooper is born
  * Ben Solo is born



 

Poe Dameron, Ben Solo, and Finn Trooper grow up together and are childhood friends

 

1822

  * Rey (Skywalker) Jade is born; Mara Jade raises her baby in Yerba Buena (modern-day San Francisco)



 

1826

  * Luke Skywalker finds out he has a daughter



 

1828

  * Leia goes off to find Luke’s daughter, leaving Han and Luke in charge of Ben
  * Leia asks her old friend Nien Nunb to help her in her search
  * Leia takes in Jessika Pava



 

1832

  * Mara Jade dies
  * Rey becomes a scavenger outside of Jakku



 

1835

  * Leia finds Rey and eventually moves them to Yerba Buena



 

June-July 1838

  * Poe Dameron (20) visits his cousins for twelve weeks; vows to tell his best friend, Finn Trooper (18), that he's in love with him when he returns to Los Angeles
  * Rey comes to live at the Trooper Estate (for her safety—Leia is battling bad guys in Yerba Buena). The Troopers keep her real identity a secret (not even Finn knows the truth).  She and Finn become fast friends.



 

August 1838

  * The annual Margulies Party
  * Poe plans on telling Finn he loves him, but after spying Finn and Rey joking together in the gardens, Poe mistakenly believes that Finn is in love with Rey
  * He decides to leave Los Angeles to study at the Republic Academy
  * Finn believes that Poe doesn’t care about him (and he’s recently realized he’s in love with Poe)



 

1841

  * Ben Solo has a falling out with his father and leaves Los Angeles.  He returns a few months later with Snoke, Hux, and Snoke's henchmen.
  * Snoke begins buying up land in the area.  He also begins sowing the seeds of distrust against the Governor of Los Angeles, Luke Skywalker.



 

July 1842

  * Finn’s parents die in an “accident” at their mine, orchestrated by Snoke
  * Governor Skywalker resigns and leaves his post
  * Snoke takes over as Governor and moves into the Trooper Estate to manage it as executor until Finn turns 25



 

Jan. 1843

  * Finn tries to run away; Rey talks him out of it



 

Attacks by the Knights of Ren, men dressed all in back, begin; they terrorize Los Angeles and the surrounding countryside

 

April 1843

  * Commander Poe Dameron gets word that his mother is ill
  * He quits the Republic Forces Cavalry and returns to Los Angeles
  * On his way to Los Angeles, Poe witnesses a roadside execution led by Commander Hux on the orders of Governor Snoke
  * Poe meets Leia Organa
  * Shara Bey-Dameron dies
  * Leia tells Poe about the Resistance and asks him to become The Fox. Poe agrees and begins playing the dandy in public to throw off suspicion.



 

April-June 1843

  * The Fox starts striking out against Snoke



 

June 15, 1843

  * Snoke’s daughter, Phasma, arrives from London (Snoke plans to marry her to Finn)



 

June 16, 1843

  * Poe dines with the Snokes at the Trooper Estate, playing “Poe Dameron, society dandy”



 

June 23, 1843:

  * Finn meets with Friar Statura, who talks him into becoming The Falcon
  * The Fox breaks into the Snoke Compound and “meets” Finn who helps him escape; they kiss.



 

June 24-24

  * Friar Statura and Leia Organa meet and discuss having the Fox and the Falcon join forces to battle Snoke and the Knights of Ren



 

June 25-26, 1843

  * The Fox and the Falcon meet each other for the first time; they have a “test” of blades before reluctantly agreeing to work together
  * Rey spies on the Fox and the Falcon



 

June-July, 1843

  * The Fox and the Falcon counter Snoke and the Knights of Ren
  * Snoke’s attempted execution of three men is thwarted by the Fox and the Falcon
  * The Fox kisses the Falcon



 

Late July 1843

  * Finn learns the truth about Rey’s past
  * Poe tries to charm local noble Karé Kun while pretending to be “Poe Dameron, society dandy”
  * The Knights of Ren attack the marketplace. The Falcon fights back.
  * Finn realizes Ben Solo is the head of the Knights of Ren
  * The Fox and the Falcon argue
  * The Knights of Ren discover the Fox and the Falcon’s secret meeting place and attack
  * The Fox and the Falcon escape



 

August 1, 1843

  * Ben Solo bullies Phasma into inviting Poe Dameron for dinner
  * Finn, as the Falcon, visits Magistrate Mitaka and leans that Mitaka faked the Troopers’ will to put Snoke into power; Finn also gains proof that Snoke killed his parents.
  * Ben Solo follows the Falcon and finds out he is Finn Trooper
  * Two roughs from Captain Hutt’s ship attempt to kidnap Rey (on Snoke’s orders)
  * Rey goes into hiding, doesn’t tell anyone (so everyone assumes she is missing)
  * Poe’s dinner with the Snoke family
  * Meanwhile, Ben and the Knights of Ren attack the Dameron vineyards
  * Leia, Snap, Nien and Jesskia ride out to help; they rescue Kes Dameron
  * Poe rides back to discover his home is burned to the ground. He believes his father is dead.



 

August 2, 1843

  * Poe discovers his father is alive at the Organa Estate



 

August 3, 1843

  * Snap learns of Snoke’s plan to kill Finn Trooper
  * The Margulies Annual Masquerade party
  * Finn is forced to go as Phasma’s escort
  * Poe is urged to go (as the Fox) to keep an eye on Snoke and his people
  * The Fox and the Falcon flirt and reveal their identities to each other
  * Poe follows Hux but it doesn’t lead anywhere
  * Rey prevents Ben Solo from killing Finn
  * Ben learns that Rey is the reason Leia Organa left so many years ago



           

August 4, 1843

  * Finn Trooper is supposedly killed in a horse riding accident
  * Poe breaks into the Snoke compound (aka the Trooper residence) and is caught. He is slated for execution the next day.



 

August 4-5, 1843

  * Rey and Phasma attempt to break Poe out, but Finn has beaten them to it
  * Kes wakes up
  * Luke Skywalker returns
  * Kes, Leia, Luke, Snap, Nien, Jess, and Friar Statura ride to Los Angeles to save Poe



           

August 5, 1843

  * Poe and Finn, as the (unmasked) Fox and Falcon, lead the town in a rebellion against Snoke
  * Ben leaves town
  * Poe and Hux face off; Poe lets Hux go to save a little girl’s life
  * Finn and Snoke face off; Finn kills Snoke
  * We learn that Snoke is working for someone named A.S. and that everything he’s been doing has been part of something called “Project Starkiller”
  * Luke knows his father is still alive; he hasn’t told Leia, who thinks he’s dead
  * Kes agrees to become temporary Governor until a new one can be elected. Several people suggest Poe.
  * Rey meets her father, Luke



 

August 6, 1843

  * Poe sneaks onto Finn’s balcony and they finally talk
  * Finn learns why Poe left five years ago
  * They confess their feelings for one another.
  * Poe proposes and Finn accepts
  * They kiss



 

 

And that, dear reader, leads us to Chapter One...

 

 


	2. Jumping Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after happily ever after?
> 
> Specifically, what happens two months after happily ever after?
> 
> Well, ummmm....

 

**Chapter One: Jumping Ahead**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**The End of October 1843:**

As they crested the hill, the pueblo finally came into sight.  Rey’s eyes had a sparkle that Jess hadn’t seen in weeks.  Jess reached out and gave Rey’s shoulder a squeeze.  Rey smiled. 

 

“Chuy,” Han said to his tall friend, “we’re home.”

 

Chuy nodded and said something in Spanish that neither Rey nor Jess caught.

 

Snap laughed, “She’s the one who sent us, Chuy.  Leia is going to be happy to see you, trust me.”

 

Han shrugged, muttering, "We're here, so it's not like she has a choice anyway."  

 

"That's the spirit," Snap said, sharing an amused look with Rey and Jess.

 

The five riders nudged their horses on, curious to find out what had happened in Los Angeles in the time they’d been gone.

 

**# # # #**

 

There was a ruckus in the town square.  That much was obvious.  Rey and Jess dismounted, sharing a worried glance; Snap quickly followed.  Han and Chuy led the horses to a post and tied them up.

 

It was an argument. _Nothing like a public dispute to welcome you home_ , Rey thought.  They made their way through the crowd to the source of the yelling.  Rey’s eyes grew wide. 

 

Poe and Finn were standing next to the fountain in the center of town.  Poe ran a hand through his hair.  “I’m just saying that perhaps we should consider all options before we unilaterally nix what could be a very sound means of keeping the mine afloat.”

 

Finn leaned in close as if he intended to whisper, but his voice still carried, “And I’m just saying that I don’t want to have this argument in public, Poe.”

 

“Well, you won’t talk to me about it anywhere else, Finn!”

 

“That’s because it’s _my_ decision.  _My_ mine.  _My_ decision.  That’s how this works.”

 

“Yes, but the good people of Los Angeles elected me Governor to look out for their interests, and it seems to me that right now, you are about to act counter to those interests because of some past hurts.”

 

“Past hurts?  Some past hurts?!?!?!”

 

“Finn, I didn’t mean—”

 

Finn held up a hand.  “Oh no, let’s talk about those _past hurts_.  Would that be Snoke killing my parents?  Or perhaps it would be Snoke trying to kill me or, in case you don’t remember, trying to kill my fiancée, _who is you_?  Maybe you’re talking about how he tried to sell my best friend into slavery?  Are those the _past hurts_ you’re talking about?”

 

Poe threw his hands in the air.  “Fine, Finn.  It was a bad choice of words, but Anakin Skywalker isn’t Snoke.”

 

“He’s just as bad.”

 

“Says you!”

 

“And Leia,” Finn roared.  “Remember her, the person who talked you into being the Fox?  The one who helped you become Governor?”

 

“Oh, so now I’m just supposed to bow to her whim whenever anything comes up?”

 

“Well, maybe if you’d listen to people like her…or me, you wouldn’t be about to screw things up for the entire pueblo!”

 

Poe’s hands balled into fists and he worked hard to sound halfway calm.  “Nice to know I’ve got your support.”  His volume kept rising.  “And let’s just be clear here, what you’re really saying is I’m an idiot who isn’t fit to govern and I should just let you make all my decisions for me, right?”

 

“Well, I think we’ve long established that you’re an idiot, Poe.  As to the other thing, I don’t think I should be making your decisions for you, but it would be nice if you’d at least listen to me!”

 

“I did listen,” Poe yelled, “and then I decided to do something different!”

 

“Something different that is going to kill Los Angeles,” Finn answered back, looking as if he wanted to throw a punch.

 

“Stop being so over dramatic!  Seriously, it’s one of your worst traits!”

 

Finn’s eyes got wide.  “One of?  There are others?”

 

“Oh, there are plenty,” Poe spat out.  He started pacing.

 

Finn looked as if he’d been slapped.  He crossed his arms in front of him.  “Well, then, I’m having a hard time imagining why you’d want to be stuck with someone like me for the rest of your life.”

 

“Right now, I’m having a hard time imagining that myself.”

 

“Well, then, maybe we shouldn’t get married.”

 

Poe stopped pacing.  He turned to face Finn.  “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

 

Finn grabbed at the engagement ring on his finger, ripped it off and threw it squarely into Poe’s chest.

 

Poe caught it and then threw it into the dirt at his feet.  He ripped off his own engagement ring and threw it down beside Finn’s.  “I guess that settles that, Trooper.”

 

“I guess it does, Dameron.”

 

Poe opened his mouth to say something else when Rey screamed, “Stop!”

 

Every eye in the square turned to see Rey, Jess, Snap, Han, and Chuy—dusty, tired, and in varying degrees of shock at what they were witnessing.

 

After a beat, Poe muttered, “Just great.  Well, your girlfriend is here now, so that’s my cue to leave.  I’ll be sending a formal request for the information on the mine, _Mr. Trooper_.”  Poe stormed off.

 

Finn yelled after him, “And I’ll be sending you a letter to remind you that the mine is private property, _Governor Dameron_.”

 

Finn turned to regard Rey.  He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it, shaking his head.  He stomped off towards his horse.

 

For a moment, the square was still.  Then, the crowd that had gathered to watch the argument began to disperse.  Rey swayed a bit.  _That didn’t really just happen, did it?_ Rey looked to Jess and then Snap.  “What happened while we were gone?”

 

Jess walked forward, stooping to pick up the two engagement rings.  “I don’t know,” she said, dusting them off.  “But whatever it is, I’m pretty sure, we’re going to need help fixing it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

**Two months earlier (August 6, 1843)…**

Poe had no idea how long they stood there, wrapped around each other, but when, from somewhere behind him, he heard a maid let out a gasp and scurry away, he realized the sun was fully up, shining down on them.

 

Poe turned his head to regard the maid’s retreating form. “I think I just ruined your reputation,” he said, a smile crawling onto his lips.

 

“I’m pretty sure you did that at the masquerade,” Finn said, readjusting his shirt. “But this is probably the nail in the coffin.” He looked Poe up and down—hair mussed, clothes disheveled _. Yeah, there’s no way she didn’t know exactly what we’ve been up to._ “What are you going to do about it?” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Poe bit into his lip, pretending to give it some serious thought. “The honorable thing would be to make an honest man out of you by offering to marry you.”

 

“True.” Finn nodded, hoping he looked appropriately thoughtful. “But that is assuming I’d say yes.”

 

Poe clutched at his heart. “You hurt me, my Falcon.”

 

Finn smiled. “Well, I’d like to think that you wouldn’t give up so easily, my Fox.”

 

“So,” Poe whispered, leaning in until his mouth was barely an inch from Finn’s. “Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in all of Los Angeles?”

 

“Doesn’t seem I have much choice,” Finn said. “My reputation’s in tatters. I have to take what I can get.” His smile widened. “Even notorious outlaws.”

 

Poe smiled, mumbling, “I’ll show you notorious...”

 

“Shut up and kiss me, my Fox.”

 

“Whatever you say, my Falcon.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe wasn’t quite sure when they’d moved from the balcony to Finn’s bed, but it had been long enough that both of their shirts were off and they were breathless.  Honestly, he didn’t care if they never left this bed again.  He was happier than he’d been in years. 

 

There was a pounding on Finn’s door.  Poe came up for air and looked around the room, trying to place the sound. 

 

Finn laughed.  “Someone’s at the door.”

 

 _Go away_ , Poe thought as he leaned in to resume nuzzling Finn’s very delectable neck.

 

From outside the door, they could hear Phasma’s voice, “Finn?  Finn?  Can you please come to the door?”

 

Finn yelled back, “Just a moment, Phasma.”

 

He began trying to extricate himself from Poe’s very capable grasp.  “Umm, Poe.  You’re going to have to let me up so I can answer the door.”

 

Poe frowned.  “Couldn’t we just yell to Phasma through the door?”

 

For a moment Finn considered it, but then he shook his head.  “Come on,” he said, pushing at Poe, “let me up.”

 

Finn finally got Poe to roll off him.  He got out of the bed and found his discarded shirt, pulling it on.  He buttoned it and tucked it into his pants and then turned to survey the room.  Poe was sitting on the bed, still shirtless, with a huge grin on his face, his hair a mess.  “Poe,” Finn said, “could you at least pull your shirt on?  It’s bad enough we’ve spent the morning…well, ummm,” he blushed, “but if Phasma sees you like that she’s going to think far worse has been going on in here.”

 

Poe lifted an eyebrow.  “If you’d ignore the door, far worse could be going on in here.”

 

Finn chuckled and shook his head.  “Put your shirt on, Dameron.”  Finn picked up Poe’s shirt and threw it at him.

 

Poe grumbled and got off the bed.  He pulled on the shirt, turning to Finn.  “Good?”

 

“Good enough.”  Finn walked to the door and opened it.

 

Phasma stood across the hall with a smirk on her face.  “Several of the staff have asked me to retrieve you.  They need to change your linens and they’ve been holding breakfast.”

 

“Phasma, they could’ve knocked and asked.”

 

Phasma smiled.  “I’m fairly certain they didn’t want to interrupt…whatever has been going on this morning.”  She raised an eyebrow.

 

Poe called out from the room, “Nothing’s going on, Phasma.  Well, besides a little necking.”

 

“Poe!” Finn said, blushing.

 

Phasma walked over and stuck her head through the doorway, appraising Poe’s appearance.  “Might want to fix your hair before breakfast.”  She began down the hall.  “We’ll expect you in ten minutes,” she called back.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey and Phasma were already seated when Poe and Finn made their entrance.  Both women looked like they were holding back giggles.

 

Finn kept his head down, headed for the buffet, and started loading his plate.

 

Finally, Poe had had enough of the tittering and knowing looks.  “Who talks first?  Do we talk first?  Do you,” he said, nodding to Rey and Phasma.

 

Rey’s eyes sparkled with her smile.  “It might be a good idea for one of you to start.  Although I could tell you all the gossip I’ve heard from the servants since I woke up this morning.  It’s quite illuminating.”

 

Finn groaned and sank into his chair.  “Nothing happened,” he said, earning a sharp look from Poe.  “Okay, fine, something happened, but it isn’t as scandalous as the servants are probably making it out to be.”

 

Phasma and Rey waited for him to qualify.

 

“And,” Rey eventually asked.

 

Finn huffed.  “We kissed.  That’s all there is to it.  We kissed.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Yeah, we kissed on the balcony and then in the bedroom and then in the bed and at some point, we might have lost our shirts…”

 

Rey’s eyes grew wide and she shared a look with Phasma, who said, “It’s about damn time.”

 

Poe sat down.  “I know.”  He looked over and winked at Finn, who looked like he wanted to sink under the table.  “Oh, there’s the other thing too.”

 

“Other thing,” Rey said.  “What other thing?”

 

“We’re engaged,” Poe said, biting off a piece toast.

 

“What,” Phasma said.

 

“Engaged,” Poe repeated between bites.  “Finn agreed to become my husband.”

 

Rey screamed and ran to Finn, hugging him.  Finn started laughing.  “Calm down, peanut.”

 

“I’m just so happy.  You’ve wanted this for so long, and,” she looked over at Poe, “you’ve been an idiot, running away and pretending like you didn’t care for him.”

 

Poe sobered just a bit.  “I was suffering under the misconception that his heart belonged to someone else.”

 

Rey looked confused until she realized her arms were still thrown around Finn’s shoulders.  She shook her head.  “Definitely barking up the wrong tree there, Dameron.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Poe said.

 

“So when’s it going to be?  Have you set a date yet,” Rey asked Finn.

 

“Calm down,” he said.  “We only got engaged a few hours ago.  We haven’t even told Kes yet.”

 

Poe dropped his toast.  Although he knew in his heart that Kes was going to be overjoyed at the news, he was still nervous.

 

Phasma laughed.  “Not to mention telling Leia and Friar Statura and Maz…”

 

“Tell me what,” the old woman said, walking into the dining room.

 

Rey couldn’t help herself, “Finn and Poe are engaged.”

 

Maz broke into a wide smile.  “It’s about time,” she said.  She walked over and put her hand on Finn’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

 

Finn asked, “Is there anyone who didn’t know that Poe and I were in love with each other before we did?”

 

Phasma leaned back in her chair.  “Not in this pueblo.”

 

**# # # #**

The news of Poe’s and Finn’s engagement spread like wildfire through Los Angeles, and a week later, they found themselves surrounded by their closest friends and family in the Trooper Estate’s gardens celebrating.

 

As the sun set, Maz and the other servants had hung lanterns and brought out a long table, and after a decadent meal, Kes picked up a guitar, playing tune after tune as Poe and Finn danced and laughed.  “It’s finally over,” Finn said, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder as he watched Rey, Jess, and Phasma attempt a three-person waltz.  He nodded towards them.

 

Poe turned and chuckled.  He nodded towards Luke and Leia arguing local politics with his father.  “It’s what it was always supposed to be like.”  He held Finn just a bit tighter as they waltzed towards the darker end of the garden.

 

Finn smiled.  “You have a plan, Fox?”

 

Poe whispered, “Just wanted a few minutes to ourselves.  Since we announced the engagement, I feel like there’s always someone around.  Leia or Maz or Rey or,” Poe shook his head, “even Phasma.”

 

“Probably trying to protect my virtue from the notorious outlaw.”

 

“That’s future Governor to you!”

 

“You decided to run?”

 

“I think so?”

 

Finn lifted an eyebrow.

 

“What do you think,” Poe asked.

 

Finn leaned in and nuzzled his fiancée’s neck.  “I think you’d make a tremendous Governor.  Los Angeles would be lucky to have you.”

 

“It would be a lot of work,” Poe said.

 

“And?  Since when are you afraid of a little hard work?”  Finn fixed Poe with his most serious stare.  “Poe, what’s scaring you?”

 

Poe nodded towards the party at the other end of the garden.  “Them.  And…well, not just them.  Everyone.  What if…”  He sighed.  “What if another Snoke comes to town?”

 

“Then we’ll face them.”

 

“Finn—”

 

“Poe, did the Fox and the Falcon just lead a rebellion or didn’t they?”

 

“Yes, but…”

 

“No but.  We did.  And if the need arises, we’ll do it again.”  Finn took Poe’s hand and squeezed it.  “You can do this, Poe.  I know it.”

 

_How can you have so much faith in me?_

 

“You just have to promise me one thing.”

 

“Anything,” Poe said.

 

“That this time, you’ll talk to me.  If you start worrying or if you suddenly start thinking I’m in love with Jess or something.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Jess wouldn’t have you.”

 

“Poe, I’m being serious.”

 

“I know,” Poe said, all trace of mirth gone from his voice.  “And I promise.  Hell,” he said, “I damn near lost you.  I’m not going to let that happen again.  And I’m not going to keep secrets from you.  But.”

 

“But?”

 

“That goes both ways, my Falcon.  You have to promise not to keep things from me, either.”

 

“Deal,” Finn said.  “Open, honest communication.”

 

“Open, honest communication,” Poe repeated.

 

Finn kissed Poe’s cheek.  “Now, let’s stop overthinking things.”  He pointed to a bench and they sat down.  “Because the more important question is, when are we getting married?  I’m fairly certain if we don’t come up with a date soon, Rey will combust.”

 

Poe laughed.  “If it were up to me, I’d marry you tomorrow.  But Maz and Leia have some very strong opinions about that.  Seems they want us to do this right.  Whatever that means.”

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone is expecting a big wedding.”

 

“Whole pueblo,” Poe said.  “Yep.”

 

“So?”

 

Poe stared at the party at the other end of the garden, wishing that the wedding could be the same type of affair: intimate and cozy, with just their closest friends.  “I’m guessing Rey wants to help plan it?”

 

“Actually, Phasma.  I mean, Rey’s excited and all, but Phasma has been the one dropping hints.  Well, her and Maz.”

 

“So we put Phasma, Maz and Leia in a room together and then show up when they tell us to?”

 

“I think we’re going to have to at least give them a date.”

 

“November,” Poe said suddenly.

 

“November?”

 

“That gives them some time to prepare.  Plus, by then, my father and I will have settled where we’ll be living, and the election will be over.”

 

“And I’ll hopefully have made some headway in reversing what Snoke did to the mine, not to mention by November, we should be able to fix most of the damage he did to the pueblo.”  Finn broke into a broad grin, before bringing Poe’s hand up to his lips and pressing a light kiss to it.  “November,” he whispered.  “I can’t wait.”

 

“Nothing is going to keep me from marrying you in November.  Nothing.”  Poe turned and kissed his fiancée until the teasing from the rest of the group became too much and they begrudgingly returned to the other end of the garden.

 

**# # # #**

 

**The End of October 1843:**

Rey ran after Finn.  She caught up to him just as he was about to ride back to the Estate.  “Finn,” she yelled.  “Wait!”

 

“Rey, I’m really happy to see you, but…”  He looked back towards the fountain, his eyes sad.  “I’m not in the best of moods right now.”

 

“Finn, what is going on?”

 

He opened his mouth and then closed it.  “It just wasn’t meant to be, peanut.”

 

“Finn!  You can’t be serious.  You’ve been in love with him all your life.  You’re supposed to marry him in a few weeks!”

 

“Not anymore.”  Finn looked like he wanted to say more.  Instead, he whispered, “I’m sorry, Rey.”  He gave a yell and rode off, throwing up a cloud of dust.

 

Rey stood there until the dust settled.  “What happened?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed. What did happen between August and October? You're about to find out... (well, as soon as the next chapter goes up)


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time for a few chapters to see what happened between “Will you marry me?” and “Maybe we shouldn’t get married.”

 

**Chapter Two: The Calm Before the Storm**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**August 16, 1843**

Kes looked over the stack of papers in front of him with a long, drawn-out sigh.  “Why did I agree to do this,” he asked the empty room. 

 

He jumped as Threepio responded, “Because the pueblo needed time to organize an election.  And you nobly stepped in, sir.  Seeing as how we’ve never allowed _all_ the citizens to vote before, it’s actually quite—”

 

“Threepio?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“It was a rhetorical question.”

 

The tall servant blinked and then put on his most officious smile.  “Yes, sir.  Of course, sir.”

 

Following Snoke’s downfall, Kes had agreed to take over as Acting Governor before the pueblo held open elections at the beginning of September.  Since Snoke had burned down the Dameron home a few weeks ago, Kes and Poe had moved into the Governor’s House in the heart of Los Angeles.  It was a sprawling complex—with gardens and meeting rooms, a huge library, and a generous wine cellar.  It was bordered on one side by the mission and on the other by a military barracks.

 

And for a man like Kes, it was all a bit much.  He missed his vineyard and he missed mornings not spent pouring over petitions.

 

Kes frowned.  “Where has Poe gotten himself off to, anyways?  He’s supposed to be helping me with…” Kes trailed off as Threepio suddenly started avoiding his eyes.  “Threepio?”

 

“Um, I believe that Master Poe may be…  Well, that is to say that he and Master Trooper were…  They may be…”

 

Kes stood.  “Poe’s bedroom, the stables, or that spot behind the barracks?”

 

“The spot behind the barracks,” Threepio said, chasing after Kes, who was already halfway to the front door, yelling for his son.

 

When they got outside, Kes broke into a run and Threepio tried his best to keep up, but eventually decided a brisk walk was best.  _After a brief rest_ , he decided.

 

Kes rounded the back of the barracks to find his son and Finn Trooper soundly wrapped around each other.  “Poe!”

 

The two pushed off each other and immediately started tucking in their shirts.  Poe ran a quick hand through his mussed curls.  “Papa!  How are you?  Finn and I were just—”

 

Kes raised a hand.  “Spare me your excuses.  You were supposed to start helping me with paperwork a half hour ago.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “It hasn’t been that—”

 

Finn held up his pocket watch.

 

“Kriff,” Poe said.  “Uh, sorry, Papa.”

 

“Sorry, sir,” Finn said, his eyes firmly planted on the ground.

 

Kes shook his head, trying to keep from smiling.  “Finn, son, I think at this point, Kes or Papa is fine.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Thanks, Papa Kes.”

 

Kes couldn’t help himself.  “Papa Kes?  I like it!”

 

“Oh please,” Poe whispered under his breath.

 

Finn bumped his shoulder into Poe’s.  “You’re just jealous he likes me more.”

 

Poe gave his fiancée a quick kiss on the cheek and started forward.  “You’re right.  I am jealous.  Jealous of the fact that you don’t have a mountain of paperwork waiting for you, like I do.”

 

“You want to be Governor, Poe, it comes with some responsibilities,” Kes said, walking towards the house.

 

“Yes, I know.  Former Commander of the Cavalry here,” Poe said.  “Very familiar with leadership responsibilities.  I’d just hoped for a few more weeks of free time to canoodle with my future husband before I settled into a life of bureaucratic paper shuffling.”  He gave Finn an exaggerated wink.

 

Kes roared with laughter.  “Wait until the meetings this afternoon.  They’re going to make the paperwork look like a dream.”

 

Poe shot a pained look back at Finn, who was headed towards the stables.  “You’ll be fine, Dameron.  Go on!  The sooner you finish up with Governor training, the sooner you can meet me on my balcony tonight.”

 

Finn didn’t miss the way Poe’s eyes lit up at that.  “The Fox will be there,” Poe said, rushing towards the main house.

 

“He better,” Finn muttered as he walked into the stables.  _We have five years to make up for_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey nodded to their right, and Jess and Phasma turned to watch Finn galloping away from the Governor’s House.

 

The three directed their horses in the same general direction.  Most mornings, they met up to take a leisurely ride around the pueblo before starting their days.

 

Jess laughed.  “You’d think the sneaking around would’ve stopped now that they aren’t the Fox and Falcon anymore.”

 

“I caught them last night in the shed behind the main house,” Phasma said.  “Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

Rey laughed.  “Do you think they’ll get any better after the wedding?”

 

“Maker, let’s hope so,” Phasma said. 

 

“At least they’ll be living together then,” Jess added. 

 

Then, with a sly wink to Jess, Phasma turned to Rey and asked, “Speaking of living arrangements, how are you finding things at the Organa Estate?”

 

Rey growled and shook her head.  “Awkward,” she said.  “Horribly, horribly awkward.”  She looked at Phasma, “and I miss you.”

 

Phasma had to look down at her hands at that, afraid that Rey might see the blush on her cheeks.

 

Jess didn’t miss it though.  She held back a smile as she added, “I’ve lived with Leia now for…wow, fifteen years.  We’ve searched for scavengers,” she said, with a wink to Rey, “we’ve battled all sorts of bad people and moved around a lot, but…”  She huffed out a sigh.  “Yeah, this is the most awkward I’ve ever seen it.”

 

Phasma scrunched up her forehead.  “But what’s so bad about the situation?”

 

“Well, for starters,” Rey said, “there’s the fact that I got used to a certain amount of autonomy in Snoke’s household.”

 

“You were a servant, Rey,” Jess reminded.

 

“Yes, a servant that most of the house ignored.  Plus, Maz let me do what I wanted.”  Rey continued, “But then, there is also Luke.”

 

“Luke,” Jess repeated.

 

“Luke,” Phasma asked.  “What about him?”

 

“Well, let’s just say that he and his sister don’t necessarily see eye-to-eye,” Jess said.

 

“On anything,” Rey added.

 

“Oh,” said Phasma.  “And didn’t it officially used to be the Skywalker Estate?”

 

Both the other women groaned.  “Oh, don’t bring that up,” Jess said.  “If I have to hear that argument again…”

 

Rey laughed.  “Yes, it did, Phasma, and trust me, that was a fun…discussion.”  She turned her horse towards the edge of town.  “But it’s also that Luke is trying…”  She shrugged.  “I don’t know.  He wants to be my father, but at the same time…”

 

Phasma nodded, trying not to let her thoughts drift to her own father.  “You’re still trying to figure each other out?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey said, looking up at her.  The mood seemed to be growing more somber by the second.

 

Jess couldn’t stand to see them like that.  “Yeah, it’s so bad that Snap and Nien moved out to help Mr. Dameron rebuild his house.  They’re living in a shack next to the vineyard.”

 

Phasma smiled.  “A shack?”

 

“It’s true,” Rey added, giggling.  “They’d rather live in a shack than deal with all of the Skywalker drama.”

 

All three of them laughed, and soon the conversation turned to the upcoming elections and other town gossip.

 

**# # # #**

 

Friar Statura drummed his fingers along the edge of his desk.  “And you’re sure that he said that he’d talk to her?”

 

Maz was old enough that she felt it necessary to refrain from rolling her eyes.  Instead, she sighed.  “Yes, Friar, I’m sure.”

 

“It’s been nearly a month!”

 

Maz nodded.  None of this was news to her.

 

“And…and…”  The Friar’s righteous indignation was growing with every second.  “The longer we wait, the more chance that…”  He hit both hands on his desk.  “Skywalkers!”  He then muttered a few choice obscenities in Spanish.  And at least one in French, if Maz’s ears were to be trusted.

 

Maz leaned forward.  “I think at the very least, we need to tell Finn and Poe, which necessarily means telling Kes and Phasma.”

 

“And at that point, we might as well tell Rey, Jess, and Kaydel too.”  Friar Statura saw the problem.  Once the cat was out of the bag, it was well out of the bag—and there were reasons to keep this quiet.  Many citizens of Los Angeles had long memories, and if the person they suspected of controlling Snoke turned out to be the one both the Friar and Maz feared it was, it would send many citizens into hysterics. “And we’re sure it’s him?”

 

Maz did roll her eyes that time.  “No, Friar, we’re not sure, but who else would A.S. be?”

 

The A.S. in question was the mysterious sender of a letter intended for Snoke that arrived just a few days before the rebellion.  While everyone in Los Angeles had suspected Snoke had some nefarious plan for taking over the pueblo, this letter indicated that he was merely acting on orders and that something far more sinister was being planned.  Snoke, it turned out, was merely a puppet.

 

Maz nodded to the map on the Friar’s desk.  “Most of the land that Snoke purchased has already reverted back to its original owners or to the Governor’s office, for the time being,” she said.  “Seeing as how he didn’t bother to pay for most of it,” she muttered.

 

The Friar hid his smile as she continued, “He was buying mainly to the northwest of the pueblo.”  She looked up at him and sighed.  “And…what have you found out?”

 

Any mirth in the Friar’s face disappeared.  “Similar purchases to the northeast,” the Friar started marking plots of land on the map, “but these have been made by a number of different persons and they’re all legitimate.”  He frowned studying the map.  “The pattern fits, though.”

 

“And in the middle of all of this is the Trooper Mine,” Maz said.

 

“Yes,” the Friar added.  He frowned.  _Finn is still in danger._ “Why is Luke so hesitant to just tell her the truth?”

 

Maz shook her head.  “That relationship is already unsteady.  If she finds out he’s been lying to her?”  Maz leaned her head back and closed her eyes.  “It’s going to tear them apart.”

 

“Didn’t that already happen,” the Friar said.

 

Maz couldn’t disagree.  She opened her eyes and studied the map again.  “Right now, we need to focus our concern on what we do know.  Namely, that someone else was pulling Snoke’s strings and that the Trooper Mine is most likely in danger.”

 

“We need to talk to Finn.”

 

“I promised Luke we wouldn’t,” Maz said, regretting that decision.

 

More than anyone in the pueblo, the Friar understood the meaning of a vow, so it was with a heavy heart that he said, “If he doesn’t tell her by the end of the week, I’m telling Finn.”  Maz opened her mouth and he continued, “I will not leave him in the dark.  There was too much of that going on under Snoke.”

 

“We were trying to protect him.”

 

“And we damn near got him killed, Maz.”

 

Maz nodded.  “Fair enough.  If Luke doesn’t say anything, we will.”  She stood.  “Now, come on.  Walk me to the front steps and tell me some good news about the pueblo for a change.”

 

The Friar pushed himself up and walked around his desk, placing a light hand on the old woman’s shoulder.  “Good news?  Hmmmmm…  Did you hear that the Martinez twins are doing better?”

 

The old woman smiled.  “Thank the maker!  How is Juan?”

 

The Friar sighed, blinking in the sun as they reached the front steps.  “As good as can be expected.”  He looked out over Los Angeles.  People were in the midst of setting up stalls in the marketplace.  Even with all the destruction that Snoke and the Knights of Ren had wrought, there seemed to be a sense of hope.  People were smiling at one another.  He heard more than one person singing.  Children were playing in the streets.  He turned to Maz, “We can’t let what happened with Snoke happen again.”

 

Maz nodded, studying the scene.  It was so refreshing to see Los Angelenos not trembling in fear, going about their daily lives without the threat of Snoke hanging over them, but…  _It feels like the calm before the storm_ , she thought to herself as she started down the steps.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess closed her eyes and tried not to sigh too loudly.  Currently, Luke, Leia, and Rey were trying to have a conversation about the future of the pueblo.  Jess was seated to the side of the room, slowly sliding down, lower and lower, in her chair, as she listened to Leia and Luke bicker while Rey tried to get a word in edgewise.

 

“Once Poe is elected, things will be a bit more settled, of course,” Leia said.  “But there is still a tremendous amount to be done.”

 

“The Trooper Mine,” Luke said, frowning.  “We’re going to need to figure out a plan to protect that. It needs to be the priority.”

 

“I’m sure Finn has some ideas,” Rey deadpanned.

 

Jess shot her a look.  _Why are you getting involved?_

 

Rey stuck her tongue out at Jess.  Leia raised an eyebrow, but continued, “I’m sure he does, but he’s going to need some help.”

 

Rey opened her mouth to ask where all of that help had been in the months after Finn’s parents’ deaths, but—like a mind reader—Jess sat straight up, shaking her head _no_.  Rey sunk into her chair and crossed her arms.

 

“There’s also the marketplace,” Leia said, frowning.  “And I know you think the mine is a priority, but I’d focus our energies there.”

 

“Leia, I understand that the market is important, but as the former Governor—”

 

“Oh no, you do not get to pull that out of your arsenal.  The town asked if you wanted the job back and you said no, so—”

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t offer some sound advice,” Luke said.  “Poe’s going to need all of the help he can get.”

 

“Have you talked to Poe yet,” Rey interjected.

 

“Soon,” Luke said, studying a piece of paper Leia handed him.

 

Leia muttered, “We will.”  She shook her head.  “I think the ports are worth considering too, Luke.”

 

“I’m not saying ignore them, Leia.  I’m just saying the priority needs to be the mine.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes as Jess mouthed _I told you so_ at her.  “Jess and I are going to go check on things in town,” she announced.

 

Both Luke and Leia grumbled their goodbyes as she rose.

 

As soon as they were out of the room, Rey leaned against the wall and heaved out a sigh.  “They’re planning everyone’s future without actually talking to anyone!  Without actually talking to each other!”

 

Jess grabbed Rey’s shoulder and led her down the hall.  “Well, it’s either that or actually have a heartfelt talk about their own relationship.”

 

“Or me,” Rey grumbled.

 

“Hmmmmm?”

 

Rey bit her lip.  “The only interactions Luke and I seem to have are just like that.  Him talking but certainly not listening.  I don’t know if this is his way of telling me he’s not really interested in being my father—”

 

“Rey, it’s not that.”

 

“—or if he really is that awkward.”

 

“Awkward.  That’s it.  Trust me,” Jess said, throwing open a side door and stepping out into the sunshine. 

 

“Fine, he’s awkward.  But…”  She shook her head.  “That’s not what people tell me.  It’s all _thank goodness Governor Skywalker is back_ and _he was always so sure and determined_ and…”  She stomped towards the stables.  “That’s not what’s happening.”

 

Jess stared back at the house.  In all her years living in the Organa household, she’d heard numerous stories about Luke and Leia, but to her, the stories had always painted the picture of people so focused on helping others that they neglected their own personal lives.  With Leia, it had been the search for Rey and later, her battles against corrupt politicians and criminal elements in Yerba Buena.  With Luke, it was his need to protect Los Angeles.  Both twins, it seemed, were trying so hard to save the world, they forgot about everything else.

 

Of course, she wasn’t about to tell Rey that.  Jess hurried forward and wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders, giving her a quick hug.  “Look, it takes time to warm up to people.  Remember when we first came to Jakku?  You wouldn’t even let Leia near you!  And now…”

 

“You’re right,” Rey said, putting her head on Jess’ shoulder.  “I know you’re right.  I’d just hoped that after all of this with Snoke and everything that…that I’d finally have a real family.”

 

Jess snorted and pushed Rey forward.  “You have a real family, kiddo.  Me and Phasma.  And Finn and Poe and Nien and Snap.”  She chuckled.  “Let Luke and Leia dance around whatever it is that’s bugging them.  They’ll come around eventually.  But don’t for a second think that you don’t have a real family because you do.”

 

Rey smiled at Jess.  “Thanks.”

 

Jess shrugged.  “Any time.”  For a moment, she got lost in Rey’s smile.  Then, she blinked.  “So, yeah, uh, what do you think?  The mission?”

 

“Sure,” Rey said, loving how easy it was to fluster Jess.  “Let’s see what the Friar is up to.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Leia had gone to fetch some paperwork.  Luke stood by the window watching his daughter and Jessika ride off towards town.  _I don’t know the first thing about having a daughter_.  He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the windowpane.  _You can do this_ , he repeated to himself.  _It just takes time_.

 

He took a deep breath and pushed himself away, sparing one last look at the girls’ retreating forms before turning back to the room.  He could hear Leia’s dress rustling in the next room and was struck with a pang of guilt.  _I need to tell her._

_And this would be the perfect time._

_Remember our father?  The one who most likely killed our mother and who you think is dead?  Well, he isn’t really dead and I’ve known about that for years and I know I should’ve told you sooner, but I didn’t want you to get mad at me.  Which is inevitably going to happen._

_Oh and he’s probably plotting to take over the pueblo._

 

Luke groaned inwardly and walked back to his chair _.  Just tell her._

 

Leia came back in.  “These are the assessments that Snap came up with.  Damage by the Knights of Ren to haciendas and holdings just outside of town.”  She studied her brother.  He was gripping the back of his chair so tight that his knuckles had gone white. “Luke?”

 

“Yes,” he seemed to jerk out of a trance. 

 

“Luke, what is it?”

 

He opened his mouth.  _Tell her_.  He steeled himself for the yelling that was sure to follow and then hated himself as he heard himself say, “Oh, nothing, just…  Damage from the Knights of Ren?”  He walked over and took the paper from her.  “Another thing we’ll need to discuss with future Governor Dameron.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn stared down at the table.  “Yeah, Poe.  No paperwork,” he muttered, looking at the stacks of papers he and Phasma had been slowly working through.  He closed his eyes and stretched his neck.

 

“Did you want to take a break,” Phasma asked from behind him.

 

Finn opened his eyes and shook his head.  “Rather get through it.  Not like it ever kriffing ends.”

 

Phasma smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.  “You’ve already made great strides with the mine, Finn.  You really don’t have to take on the responsibility of the rest of the pueblo…”

 

“Poe and his father can’t do it alone, and my parents always told me that it was the Trooper family responsibility to help take care of Los Angeles.”

 

Phasma chuckled.  “Maybe you should run for Governor.”

 

Finn laughed.  “No, that’s Poe’s thing.  Besides, the Trooper Estates and the Mine are enough.”  He thought for a moment.  “For the time being, anyway.”

 

Phasma tried to hide her smile.  She had a feeling that after Governor Dameron’s tenure, they might be electing Governor Trooper.

 

“What about you,” Finn asked.  “I can’t imagine this is what you had in mind when you came to Los Angeles,” he gestured at the table in front of them.

 

Phasma shook her head.  In the past few weeks, she’d been trying to come to terms with everything that had happened over the summer.  Reuniting with her father after several years of estrangement, realizing he saw her as a pawn in his schemes, helping the rebellion…her father’s death.  Phasma cleared her throat.  “I like to keep busy.”

 

 _Don’t re-open fresh wounds, Trooper_ , Finn berated himself.  “Well, you’ve got a head for it.  Really.”  He didn’t miss the tiny smile that flickered across her lips.  “In fact, I was hoping to maybe make it official?”

 

Phasma looked confused.

 

“Up until your fath…Snoke insinuated himself into my parents’ lives, my father always had an advisor to help run the mine and oversee the estate.  Well, typically, he had two, but I think between you and me…”  He looked up at her expectantly.

 

“Are you saying…”

 

“I’d like to formally offer you the position of Trooper Family Advisor, if you’d like it.”

 

Phasma gave him a small smile and nodded, looking back at the table full of paperwork.  “I would,” she said.  “And as my first act as your advisor, I’d like to propose that you transfer day-to-day operations of the estate and the mine to me and you focus more on larger concerns.”

 

Finn burst into a wide smile.  “That sounds wonderful, Phasma.”

 

“Good,” she said.  “Now,” she pointed to a sheet of paper atop one of the stacks.  “Let’s get back to work.”

 

“Seriously?  You’re not even going to take one minute to celebrate?”

 

Phasma put her hands on her hips.  “We’ll celebrate when the mine is back running at capacity and turning a profit, Finn.”

 

Finn groaned.  “Yes, ma’am.”

  
**# # # #**

 

After a morning full of paperwork and an afternoon full of meetings, Poe leaned back into his chair with a groan.  He propped his feet up on his father’s desk.  “Seriously!  How does anyone expect us to get anything done?”

 

Kes smiled and shook his head.  _He’s so damn earnest_.  His smile turned sad.  _So much like Shara_.

 

Poe continued, “I mean, they have to realize that while we recovered a good deal of the money Snoke stole, we didn’t get all of it.  Plus, the damage that the Knights of Ren did to the marketplace is still being fixed and…”  Poe grumbled, “It’s like they want a magician for this job.”

 

“Exactly,” Kes said.

 

Poe turned to him.

 

“Son, I truly think that you will be a wonderful Governor, but you have to realize that all of these people who are coming to you?”  He held up a piece of paper, “All of these petitions?  They are all self-centered in the end.  They’re thinking about their own concerns.  Your job is to see the bigger picture.”

 

Poe closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.  “That’s not going to make me popular.”

 

“Not always, mijo, no.  But it will make you a good leader.”

 

Poe opened his eyes and fixed his father with a firm stare.  “You really think I can do this?”

 

“I wouldn’t have agreed to take on this job otherwise.”

 

Poe smiled.  “You really hate this, don’t you?”

 

“I miss my vineyards.”

 

Poe laughed.  “How’s the planning coming along?”

 

“Good,” Kes said with more feeling than Poe had seen all day.  “Nein and Snap have a shack up and just as soon as you’re elected, I’m moving back out there to start re-building the house.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “You’d seriously rather live in a shack than in the Governor’s house?”

 

“I miss my grapes, mijo.”

 

“Fair enough, Papa.”  Poe pulled his legs back and stood.  “I’m supposed to go see Leia and then…”

 

“And then, I expect you’ll be climbing up onto Finn’s balcony.  The boy does have a front door, you know?”

 

“Where’s the fun in that,” Poe said, walking out of the room.  “Don’t wait up,” he called back.

 

**# # # #**

 

“And where’s my favorite future Governor headed now,” Basitan asked as Poe saddled up BeeBee in the stables.

 

“Hey, Bastian!  How is the life of the Captain of the Guards on this fine day?”

 

“I’m doing well,” Bastian said.  “Off to see the fiancée?”

 

“Eventually.  Got to stop at the Organa Estate first.”

 

Bastian leaned against a wall as Poe led BeeBee to the courtyard.  “So, rumor has it that you’re the best sword around.”

 

Poe couldn’t help his cocky grin.  “Is that what they say?”

 

“Yes, Dameron.  You know damn well that’s what they say.”

 

“Well, there must be _some_ truth in it, then.  If that’s what they say.”

 

Bastian shook his head.  “Does Finn Trooper actually enjoy whatever this is?”

 

“You mean the playful banter?  Yes.  Yes, he does.”

 

“Poor guy,” Bastian said, shaking his head.

 

Poe stood next to BeeBee, trying to look annoyed.  “You have a reason for all of this or you just wanted to insult your future Governor?”

 

“I was hoping you might…well,” Bastian bit his lip.  “Could you maybe help me with my form?”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m great with guns.  Good enough on a horse.  But swords?  Not so much, and now that I’m Captain and all…”

 

Poe sighed.  In the wake of Snoke’s defeat, they’d lost over half of the garrison.  Some had deserted and left town with Snoke’s other supporters, some had been killed in the rebellion, and some had snuck off in the middle of the night to maker knows where.  Those who were left were, for the most part, good and dedicated men.  But that didn’t mean that they were necessarily as well trained as Poe would’ve liked.  Bastian Smith came from one of the noble families living on the outskirts of town and Kes had appointed him Captain of the Guards while they tried to get the garrison moved off the Trooper Estate and then re-organized into something resembling a competent military force.  He was a good guy, but he was still learning.  “Sure, Bastian,” Poe said.  “In the morning, we’ll work out a schedule, start sparring regularly.”

 

“Thanks, Poe.”

 

Poe got up on BeeBee.  “Don’t mention it.”

 

**# # # #**

 

As Poe walked into the drawing room, he squared his shoulders.  As much as he’d hoped this was a social visit, the sheer amount of papers spread out on the table before him told him that Luke and Leia wanted to talk business.  “So, a friendly little chat,” he asked as he stepped forward.

 

“Some pressing concerns,” Leia said.

 

“You know I’m not Governor yet,” Poe said.  “And there’s a chance that the people won’t elect me.  I mean, I know not all of the nobles are pleased that I suggested open elections in the first place and—”

 

“Poe,” Leia said, putting up a hand.  “The only other person running is Miles Datoo.”

 

Luke snorted and shook his head as he continued to peruse the papers on the table.

 

Leia continued, “He was an ardent Snoke supporter who is trying to claim that while Snoke was evil, some of his policies were beneficial to the pueblo.  Meanwhile, you,” she said, smiling up at Poe, “are a local hero who helped save the town from inevitable ruin.  I’m pretty sure if you simply showed up once in the town square dressed as the Fox, you’d win the election in a landslide.”

 

Leia took a seat next to her brother and motioned for Poe to sit next to her.  “I don’t have to do that, though, right,” Poe asked.

 

Leia chuckled.  “Of course, not.”

 

“Poe,” Luke said, putting his reading material down.  “You have the support of most of the citizens and what’s more, we think you have a good head for this.”

 

“But?”

 

Leia put her hand over Poe’s.  “We just want to make sure that you’ve thought about everything that Los Angeles is facing so that when you are elected, you can hit the ground running.”

 

Poe nodded.  _Everyone thinks I’m the man for the job, but then they also want to spend every moment of my day telling me how to do the job._   He blinked his eyes, took a breath and then forced a charming smile onto his face.  “Okay, so what do we need to talk about?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn and Phasma finally finished up their work for the day, and Phasma rode over to the Organa Estate to see Rey and Jess.  Finn smiled.  _That’s becoming a daily occurrence_ , he thought, and he didn’t miss the way that the usually reserved Phasma blushed whenever either Rey’s or Jess’ names were mentioned.  _Something’s going on there_.  He made a mental note to ask Poe about it later.

 

Finn walked into the kitchen to watch Maz whipping up dinner.  “What’s it going to be tonight?”

 

“Chicken,” Maz called over her shoulder.  “In Jalisco sauce with rice and beans.”

 

Finn let his eyes fall shut.  He nearly purred.  _My favorite._

 

“And should we be expecting Poe?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Probably,” he said.  _Speaking of which…_   Finn glanced at his pocket watch.  “In fact, I should probably…”

 

Maz laughed.  “Go to your balcony already.  Although why that boy doesn’t use the front door, I’ll never know.”

 

Finn chuckled on his way out of the kitchen.  But as he was leaving, he noticed a shape at the back door.  He stepped out of the kitchen and hid in the shadows, watching as Maz opened the door for Sister Kaydel.  The two women whispered for several seconds before Kaydel handed Maz a letter.  Then, she was gone.  Maz tucked the letter into her apron and quickly went back to the dinner preparations.

 

Finn frowned and moved over to the staircase.  It hadn’t escaped his attention that something was bothering Maz and Friar Statura.  Both of them were guarded and jumpy around him, especially on the subject of Snoke.  As he reached the top of the staircase, he thought, _they don’t think this is over._

 

As he got to his room, he admitted to himself, _neither do I._

 

Finn opened his door with a frown, hoping that his fiancée would be stopping by soon to help him forget the growing sense of dread in his gut.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Would you stop pacing, you imbecile!”

 

“One more word, Hux, and I will run you through with my sword,” Ben Solo grumbled.

 

The tall red-head snorted.  “As if,” he muttered.

 

Ben froze, his hand on his sword hilt.

 

Hux raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.  “Will you calm down!  He’ll be here.”

 

Ben’s shoulders relaxed and he resumed his pacing.

 

After the disastrous fall of Los Angeles, the two of them had boarded a ship, _The Finalizer_ , and headed north to Yerba Buena.  They’d been slowly making their way back south—following the instructions of Snoke’s boss, the mysterious A.S., a man neither of them had ever met.  They were now waiting for him in a shack about two-and-a-half hours north of Los Angeles.

 

It was well into the night when the door to the shack was thrown open and a tall man with sandy-colored hair came stomping in.  He surveyed the scene and sighed.  “You’d be Hux and Solo, I take it?”

 

Hux scrambled out of his chair.  “Yes, sir.  I am Commander Hux and this is Captain Solo.”

 

The man held back a laugh.  “Your rank is meaningless here.  Snoke may have cared about those sorts of things, but we all know what good that did him.”  He strode over to the solitary table in the space and sat down at it.  Hux and Ben quickly walked over and sat next to him.

 

A rough-looking man with a patch of grey hair at the top of his head and a thin black moustache stood in the doorway.  “The horses are taken care of.  Anything else, sir?”

 

“That will be all, Terex.  We’ll be ready to ride out again within the hour.”

 

“You aren’t staying,” Hux asked.

 

The man fixed him with a harsh stare and Hux cowered.  Ben wanted to laugh until he felt the man’s stare fall on him.  The man let out a sigh.  “The rest of Snoke’s followers?”

 

“Those who got out have gathered in Yerba Buena,” Hux said.  “They are awaiting your word to move.”

 

 _This would be easier if we knew your name_ , Ben thought at the man sitting across from him.  He didn’t like this.  Over the past few weeks, he’d had time to think about things and the same thought kept occurring to him: trusting Snoke had been a mistake, and following this man, whoever he was, was going to be an even bigger one.  Ben pressed his lips together.

 

The man said, “As admirable as that is, I doubt we’ll have use for them.  They weren’t much help to Snoke, were they?”

 

Hux forced a laugh.  “No, they weren’t.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes.

 

“No.  Snoke failed, but thankfully, Project Starkiller is still viable.  Unfortunately, we’ve lost most of the properties Snoke was buying for me, but I’ve had other agents—smarter agents, like Terex there—who haven’t been as sloppy.  We should be ready to move by the first of November.”

 

“So, what do _we_ do until then,” Ben asked.

 

The man raised an eyebrow at Ben.  Ben couldn’t tell if he was impressed or peeved.

 

The man said, “I want the two of you to ride back to Yerba Buena, tell Snoke’s people to wait—who knows, maybe we’ll need them after all—and get some supplies.”  The man rose.  “I have a hacienda just outside of Los Angeles.  I’ll be heading there directly.  When the time is right, I’ll send for the two of you and you’ll help me implement the final stage of the plan.  Any questions?”

 

 _So many_ , Ben thought.

 

Hux cleared his throat. “Um, Captain Hutt, sir?”

 

“Oh yes, that.  Don’t worry about him, Hux.  I’ve been dealing with him directly.  He has a…package he’s keeping for me.  Should anyone prove to be too difficult to deal with, we’ll suggest a barter.”

 

 _Package?  Barter?_   Ben didn’t want to give anything away by admitting he had no idea what they were talking about, but given that Snoke had tried to use Hutt to kidnap Rey, he couldn’t help but fear that this man already had hostages.  _I hope it’s no one I know_ , he thought.

 

The man walked to the door.  “Go back to Yerba Buena and wait.  I’m going to go take a look at Los Angeles, see what’s so special about these Fox and Falcon characters.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The rest of August was a whirlwind of activity, and with each passing day, things got busier and busier.  Not only were there wedding preparations, but Phasma and Finn were spending almost every waking moment on the mine.  Plus, Poe’s time was split between campaigning and helping his father run the pueblo.

 

As a result, Poe’s and Finn’s time together began to dwindle, and as it did, the two of them started to look more and more harried.  The once joyous duo now seemed ground down with the work of keeping Los Angeles up and running.

 

This didn’t go unnoticed by their friends and families.  Maz and Phasma tried to get Finn to slow down, but he was determined to have the mine back at pre-Snoke conditions before he was married.  Kes kept trying to encourage Poe to take some time off as well, but the closer the election got, the more Poe wanted to make sure that he’d thought of every contingency.  He stayed up well into the night most nights, studying policies and writing memos. 

 

Something needed to be done, which was why one afternoon at the very end of August, Phasma rode out to see Kes.  Just after she’d been led to a room in the back of the residence, though, Phasma heard a familiar voice ring out from the main hall.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Back here,” called Kes.

 

Leia Organa came in.  “Kes!  Phasma!”

 

“Leia,” Kes said, walking over to her.  “How are you?”

 

“Good,” she said.  “I wanted to bring these for Poe to read.  They’re some old papers of Luke’s I thought might be useful.”

 

Kes nodded and put the papers on his desk.  “Miss Phasma and I were just talking about the boys.”

 

“Oh,” Leia asked.

 

“If I have to hear Finn spend one more day complaining about how he never gets to see Poe,” Phasma said.  “You’d think they’ve spent months apart.”

 

Leia chuckled.  “And is Poe any better?”

 

“Worse,” said, Kes.  “He’s committed to his work here, but he still manages to whine about missing Finn every single available second he can.”  Kes smiled a sad smile.  “Reminds me of how bad I was when I first started courting Shara.”

 

“Oh my,” Leia said.  “I remember that.  It was terrible.”  She winked at Phasma.  Then, she became serious again, “But aren’t they seeing each other?”

 

“At first, they were sneaking off to see each other all the time,” Kes said, shaking his head.  He looked over at Leia, “I’m not going to tell you how many mornings I had to go out behind the barracks and break those two apart.”

 

“Or how many nights I had to remind Poe to get off Finn’s balcony and go home,” Phasma added.

 

“But now, with the election coming up…”

 

“And the work at the mine ramping up,” Phasma added.

 

“They go days at a time without seeing each other,” Kes said.  “And I think it’s taking a toll.”

 

Leia thought for a moment.  “I might have an idea,” she said.  “Perhaps a little change of pace?”

 

“Change of pace,” Phasma asked.

 

“Well, I’m guessing they’re not only missing each other but they’re also missing being the Fox and the Falcon.  What if we gave them a bit of both?”

 

“What did you have in mind, Leia?”

 

“Well,” Leia said, “I think that Los Angeles is in danger and we’re going to need help.”

  
**# # # #**

The next evening, Phasma came running into the dining room, just before dinner.  “Finn!  We think there may be outlaws camped out on Lor San Tekka’s land!”

 

“What,” Finn said, rising.  “How come I haven’t heard about this before now?”

 

“Word just came in from Kes,” Phasma said, holding up a letter.  “He’s hoping that you might become the Falcon again and go check it out.”

 

“What about Poe,” Finn asked, already moving towards his room.

 

“The Fox will meet you there,” Phasma called after him with a smile.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn rode up to the spot Phasma had indicated on the map—a small grove to the west of what had been Lor San Teeka’s house.  He looked around, trying to spy anything out of the ordinary, when he saw what looked to be light coming from inside the grove. 

 

He got off his horse, tied her to a tree, and crept in to investigate.

 

As he got closer to the light, he started to have a sinking suspicion that he’d been set up.  There was an old gazebo sitting in the middle of the grove and someone had lit several lanterns and placed them around it.  He walked over and chuckled.  A full picnic was spread out on the floor of the gazebo.  “In need of the Falcon, right.”  He shook his head and started up the gazebo steps before he heard a noise in the grove.  He turned.

 

He slowly surveyed his surroundings until he spotted a figure creeping among the trees in the distance.  His hand fell to his sword and he tensed until he recognized a familiar costume.

 

“You know,” said the man, slowly walking towards him.  “I should have realized something wasn’t on the up-and-up when my father suggested that the Fox was needed again.”

 

“You mean the fact that they sent you here wasn’t a clue,” Finn said, gesturing around at the idyllic setting.

 

“Well,” Poe shrugged.  “One can always hope that evil-doers will pick romantic spots so that you can spend some quality time with your fiancée, right?”

 

Finn shook his head, yanking off his mask.  “Will you just get up here and kiss me already?”

 

“As you wish, my Falcon,” Poe said, jumping up the gazebo’s steps and pulling Finn into a kiss.

 

**# # # #**

 

A few hours later, after several rounds of necking and finishing what had turned out to be a truly lovely dinner, Finn leaned back against Poe with a contented sigh.  “This is the best night I’ve had in…”  He shook his head.  “How long have we been engaged?”

 

Poe swatted at Finn’s arm.  He then purred into Finn’s ear, “Only another two months before we can do this every night.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “You really think we’re going to be doing this,” he gestured at the gazebo, “every night.”

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “I mean you being in my arms, dummy.”  He squeezed his fiancée.

 

“Oh.  That.”  Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s.  “That, I can get used to.”

 

For several minutes, neither spoke, but finally, Poe shifted, reaching for something in his pocket.

 

“Hey,” Finn said.  “I was enjoying that.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  Sorry.”  Poe finally pulled the box out of his vest pocket.  He held it out for Finn.  “Hopefully, this will make up for it.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Open it,” Poe whispered into Finn’s ear before playfully nibbling at his earlobe.

 

Finn gingerly opened the box and peered inside.  “Poe,” he gasped.  “Are those?”  He turned to stare at his fiancée, wide eyed.

 

“I know that technically, they’re wedding rings, but I wanted us to have something to mark the engagement, so what I figured was, these silver bands now and gold bands at the wedding?”

 

Finn surged forward, enveloping Poe in a hug.  “I love them!”  He leaned back, quickly fishing the rings out of the box and handing one to Poe.  He held his own up, inspecting it, trying not to cry.

 

Poe laughed.  “Sweetheart,” he said.  He reached up, cupping Finn’s cheek.  “What is it?”

 

“I’m just so happy, Poe.”  He shook his head and then wiped his arm across his eyes.  “I just…”  He looked up at Poe.  “A year ago, I had nothing.  My parents were dead.  You were gone.  Snoke had taken over my life.”  He smiled.  “And now?  Now, I have you and Rey is safe and Snoke is gone and the pueblo is saved and we’re getting married and…”  He looked down at the ring.  “It’s a little overwhelming,” he whispered.

 

“Oh,” Poe said.

 

“No, Poe.  In a good way.  Like my life is overflowing with happiness.”

 

Poe hiccupped, trying not to cry himself.  “Overflowing with happiness.  I like that.”  He put his ring on his finger and stared at it.  “I can’t believe I’m finally gonna get to marry you.”

 

Finn slipped his own ring on and held his hand up next to Poe’s.  After a moment, he grasped Poe’s hand.  “Till death do us part.”

 

“Till death do us part,” Poe whispered, pulling Finn in for another kiss.

 

**# # # #**

 

Captain Hutt leaned over to his second-in-command, a pale mercenary who went by the name of Bib Fortuna.  “Good to be home,” he mused.

 

“Yes, sir.  It is, sir.” Fortuna managed to be both servile and slimy at the same time.  Most of his crew hated it; Hutt found it endearing.  Well, as endearing as a pirate captain could find anything. 

 

Hutt stretched out, leaning back in his creaking chair.  Years of a relatively prosperous pirate life had left him a bit heavier than when he’d first started out, but he enjoyed the extra heft.  It gave him presence.

 

One of his underlings came running in.  “We’ve verified the reports out of Los Angeles, sir.  Snoke really is dead.”

 

The Captain threw back his head with a full, hearty laugh.  “Serves him right.”  He looked at the underling.  “Any other news?”

 

“Kes Dameron is the Acting Governor until they can hold elections.”

 

“Elections?  The nobles are holding kriffing elections?”

 

“Seems like it, sir,” the underling said.  “They’ve opened up voting to all citizens of the pueblo.”

 

Hutt’s crew started whispering.  He shook his head.  “Next thing you know, they’re going to want elected representatives and real rights.”  He laughed again.  “See what happens when you leave someone like Snoke in charge?”

 

Most of the crew murmured their assent.

 

“Who is likely to become Governor after the election?”

 

“Poe Dameron, sir.  Ummmm, the Fox?”

 

Hutt let out an expletive.  “ _He_ ’s not going to be happy about that,” he said to Fortuna.

 

“No, sir.  He isn’t.”

 

“Blast,” Hutt yelled.  He turned back to the underling.  “Any other news?”

 

“No word yet, sir,” the man said, his voice shaking.  More than one messenger had been the victim of Captain Hutt’s violent temper when he didn’t hear what he wanted.

 

Hutt blew out a long breath.  “Well, then get going!  All of you!  Don’t you have work to do?”  The entire space erupted into activity.

 

Hutt leaned back in his chair.  “Until we hear otherwise, I guess we’ll continue to keep our prisoners alive.”  He shook his head.  “I just don’t like it,” he muttered, mostly to himself.  “Keeping them alive is a risk.  Best to just kill them and send Organa the proof.”

 

Fortuna laughed.  “He wants some insurance.”

 

“There’s better forms of insurance,” Hutt said.

 

“True.  True.”

 

Hutt rolled his eyes.  He knew that Fortuna would sell him out in an instant if it came down to it.  He picked up a mug of whatever it was they were passing off as alcohol here in Tatooine.  He slurped down a large gulp.  “Go check on the prisoners.”

 

Fortuna nodded and slipped away.

 

Deep below Captain Hutt’s palatial residence was a dungeon, a holdover from the residence’s days as a Spanish fort.  Fortuna crept down the damp staircases leading to the cells with a smile on his face.  He was already planning on his ascendancy to captain of Hutt’s ship, and these two prisoners played a part in his plan.  Fortuna just needed to make sure that the idiot Hutt left them alive until he was ready to act.

 

He peered into the first cell where a tall Mexican by the name of Chuy was sleeping in the corner.  The man hadn’t shaved in at least two months, and at this point, it was hard to see his face for the mop of hair and the unkempt beard.  Fortuna shook his head and moved to the next cell.  A slow grin spread across his face as he locked eyes with its occupant.  “Need anything?”

 

“Go to hell, Fortuna.”

 

“Not just yet, Solo.”  He shook his head as he walked away.  “Not just yet.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: the election! A mysterious figure is lurking around Los Angeles! And a spy brings news from Tatooine!


	4. Secrets and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus, but we're back!

**Chapter Three: Secrets and Misunderstandings**

* * *

 

 

**September 6, 1843:**

There was a huge crowd gathered at the front of the mission.  Several torches had been lit and there was a buzz as the citizens of Los Angeles whispered amongst themselves.  Everyone was waiting for Friar Statura to come out with the election results.

 

Poe was off to the side of the main steps, pacing.  Finn stood a few feet away with a smile on his face.  “Would you stop that?  You know you’ve won.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Poe said, running a hand through his hair.

 

Finn rolled his eyes.  “Well, will you believe the Friar?”

 

“Huh?”  Poe looked at his fiancée.

 

Finn nodded to the front of the mission, where Friar Statura was walking out, carrying a big wooden box.

 

Poe froze.  “Maker,” he whispered.  “This is it.”

 

Finn walked over and wrapped an arm around Poe.  “You’ve got this,” he whispered into Poe’s ear as he squeezed.

 

“Citizens of Los Angeles,” the Friar yelled out into the night.  “This has been a truly momentous occasion.  The first ever free and open elections for Governor.”  A cheer went up throughout the crowd.  “And I’d like to thank both of the candidates for their hard work.” 

 

Poe looked over at Miles Datoo, scowling on the other side of the mission.  He nodded his greetings and Datoo shook his head and turned away.

 

“The votes have been counted,” Friar Statura said.  “And our new Governor is…”

 

Poe held his breath.

 

“Poe Dameron!”

 

A huge cheer went up in the square.  Finn hugged Poe and then nudged him forward.

 

“Speech!  Speech!”

 

Poe climbed the steps of the mission, and held up his hands for quiet.  “Citizens of Los Angeles, I want to thank you for your support.  I know that the past few months have been…well, an exciting and turbulent time for the pueblo, and I’m hoping that as your governor, I can repair the damage done by Snoke and his lackeys.”  He pointedly looked at Datoo, who huffed and started pushing his way through the crowd.  “It isn’t going to be easy and it isn’t going to happen overnight, but I have faith that we can not only rebuild the market and the mine but that we can turn this into the kind of town that stands as a beacon for others, a place free of tyranny and oppression, a place where rich and poor alike are equals, a place all of you will be proud to call your home.  Viva Los Angeles!”

 

“Viva Los Angeles!”  The crowd roared.

 

The rest of the night passed in a blur.  Poe remembered laughing and shaking hands and people slapping him on the back.  It was well into the early hours of the morning before he stumbled into the Governor’s House.  _Which is really mine now_ , he thought with a smile.

 

When he got into his room, he found a rose and a letter on his bed.  _Finn_.  His smile grew as he walked over and plucked the rose off the sheets.  He held it to his nose and breathed it in.  He picked up the letter and sat down, trying to kick off his boots.

 

He groaned and put down both the rose and the letter, grabbing the boots and yanking them off and then scooting back into the bed.  He picked up the rose and smelled it again and then broke open the seal to the letter.

 

_My dearest Poe,_

_Phasma insisted I go back to the estate and go to bed “at a reasonable hour.”  Otherwise, I can assure you that I would’ve been here waiting so that we could celebrate properly._

_I promise we’ll do that soon._

_For now, I just wanted you to know that I am so proud of you, my love.  I know you will make a wonderful governor._

_With all my love,_

_Your Falcon_

 

Poe closed his eyes, pressing the letter to his chest.  _I’m Governor.  In November, we’re getting married.  Everything is finally working out._

 

**# # # #**

 

**September 7, 1843:**

Poe awoke to the sounds of his father in the foyer, arguing with the servants.

 

“No, you don’t need to wake him up!  He’ll know where I’ve gone and it’s not like—”

 

Kes looked up and waved at Poe, standing at the top of the stairs in his robe.  “Morning, son.”

 

“Morning, papa.”  He raised his eyebrow as he spotted Kes’ trunk and all his belongings sitting next to the door.  He started down the stairs.  “Leaving already?”

 

“You’re officially Governor now, and…”

 

“And you miss your grapes,” Poe said with a smile.  He walked over and pulled his father into a hug.  “I’m gonna miss you.”

 

Kes closed his eyes.  “Me too, mijo.”

 

Someone cleared their throat and Poe looked up to see Snap and Nien at the door.  Poe smiled.  “I take it you two are here to help with all of this?”

 

“Yeah,” Snap said.  “We’ve got a wagon and…”  He looked around the Governor’s House.  “Kes, why in the kriff are you moving out to a shack with me and Nien?”

 

Kes laughed and before he could answer, Poe said, “He’s very sentimental about his grapes.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Ignore the Governor, Snap.”  Kes turned and bowed to his son.  “Don’t be a stranger.”

 

“That extends both ways.  If you get tired of living with these two, you’ll always have a room here.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn frowned.  He’d planned on sneaking over to the Governor’s House this morning to properly congratulate his fiancée, but Maz cornered him before breakfast, insisting that he come with her to talk to Friar Statura.  Now, he was in the back of the mission and with each passing moment, his sense of dread grew.

 

“Finn, I want to thank you for meeting us under these…circumstances,” the Friar said.  He and Maz were leaning over the Friar’s desk.  “I’m sure you’ve realized that Maz and I have been…”

 

“Keeping something from me,” Finn said, crossing his arms.  It was both a question and a statement.

 

“Finn,” Maz started.

 

Finn raised a hand.  “What do you need me to know?”

 

The Friar and Maz shared a look.  She produced a letter from her apron pocket and handed it to Finn.  “One of my people intercepted this two days before you and Poe led your rebellion.”

 

Finn took the letter and read it.  He frowned and read it again.  Finally, he looked up.  “You’ve had this for…for a month?  And you’re only sharing it with me now?”

 

The Friar sighed.  “We had our reasons.”

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I will not spend another moment in the dark.  I spent the entire summer only getting half-truths and parts of the story and it nearly got me killed.  Hell, it nearly got my best friend and my fiancée killed.”  He walked over and slammed the letter onto the desk.  “Tell me what you know.”

 

Maz and the Friar shared a worried look.  Eventually, she said, “There was a man who lived here a long time ago.  His people were poor, but he worked hard and managed to buy himself a little place up near the hill.”

 

“Near the Organa Estate,” Finn asked.

 

He didn’t miss the way the two of them flinched.  “Actually, those are the very grounds where his house stood,” Maz said. 

 

Finn felt a horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach.  “I think I should sit down for this.”

 

The Friar nodded and both he and Maz took a seat as well.

 

“There was another family living here at the time.  They were wealthy and powerful.  Generations of them had held the governorship.”

 

“The Amidalas,” Finn whispered.  When he was a child, his parents insisted he become well versed in local history.  _But,_ he suddenly thought, _there are things they purposely left out, aren’t there?_

 

“Yes,” the Friar said.  “And eventually, a daughter of the Amidala house fell in love with the poor young man and they married in secret.”  The Friar looked down at his desk.  “By all accounts, they were very much in love.”

 

“At first,” Maz added.

 

The Friar sighed.  “Yes, at first.”

 

“What happened,” Finn asked.

 

The Friar leaned back in his chair with a shrug.  “We can’t know for sure.  _Something_ happened.  This much we know.  Governor Amidala was enraged that his daughter had married behind his back and he struck out at the young man.”

 

“What was his name,” Finn said.  “There’s no point in telling me all of this if you aren’t going to say his name.”

 

“Anakin Skywalker,” the Friar said.

 

“Kriff,” Finn breathed out.  “As in?”

 

“As in the father of Luke and Leia, yes,” Maz said.

 

“What happened,” Finn asked.

 

“There were troubles for several years.  Governor Amidala disowned his daughter.  Anakin began building the Skywalker Estate.  Their feud was cold and nasty and almost all of Los Angeles got drug into it.”

 

Maz put a hand on Finn’s.  “Your parents didn’t move here until it was over, of course, but a good amount of Trooper land used to be Amidala land.”

 

Finn felt sick.  “The mine?”

 

“Yes,” the Friar said.

 

Finn wanted to get mad that they hadn’t told him, but he feared their story wasn’t over.  “So what happened?”

 

Maz looked to the Friar.  He nodded and said, “Eventually, the feud took its toll on the marriage and soon after the twins were born, Padmé—that was her name, Padmé Amidala.  She left Anakin.  Since she’d been disowned, Poe’s grandfather took her in.  He wasn’t wealthy.  He was just starting out at the vineyard.”

 

“It’s really been Kes that’s turned that land around,” Maz added.

 

“Anyway,” the Friar said.  “Anakin followed her to the Dameron home and there was a huge fight.”

 

Finn waited but neither spoke.  “And,” he demanded.

 

“And, that’s where things get a bit…fuzzy,” Maz said.

 

“Fuzzy?”

 

“Something happened in that house that night and Poe’s grandfather never spoke of it,” the Friar said.  “But Padmé was dead and Anakin was gone.  Some say he killed Padmé and then Kes Sr. killed him.  Others say he ran away.”

 

“But the next morning,” Maz said.  “Kes Sr. met with Bail Organa.  Bail promised to raise Leia as his own and they sent Luke to live with Anakin’s brother, who lived on the far side of town.”

 

“Why,” Finn said.  “Why split them up?”

 

“No one knows for sure,” Maz said.  “I think they were hoping that Governor Amidala might soften his stance and take them in.  Or they might have been scared that Anakin would come back and try to harm them.”  She shook her head.  “But no one ever kept their origins a secret from them.  They grew up aware of each other,” Maz said.  “And the Skywalker Estate stood empty until Luke took it back over when he returned from his schooling.”

 

“And then Leia renamed it when she came back after Luke left,” Finn said.  He leaned back in his chair.  “So, you think this letter was from Anakin Skywalker and that everything that has happened is his doing, not Snoke’s.”

 

“We can’t know for sure,” the Friar said.

 

Finn sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands.  “Yes, but that’s what you think, right?”  He was losing his patience with everyone trying to protect him.

 

“Yes,” Maz said.  “It’s the only thing that makes any sense.”

 

“And it means that both Poe and I are targets.”

 

“How do you figure Poe,” the Friar asked.

 

“It’s clear he wants the mine or wants to destroy it, probably because it belonged to Governor Amidala.  But I’ve got to imagine if this is all about revenge, then he has to be aiming to hit the Damerons as well, seeing how Poe’s grandfather was involved in whatever happened when Padmé Amidala died.”

 

“Could be,” the Friar said.

 

“I need to warn him,” Finn said, standing.

 

“No,” Maz said.  “Not yet.”

 

“What do you mean not yet?  You’ve already waited longer than you should to tell me this!”

 

“Finn,” the Friar said, standing.  “It’s a bit more complicated.”

 

“How,” Finn asked.  _This just keeps getting better and better._

 

“When Luke went to university, he tracked down his father, found out he was still very much alive back east.”

 

“And?”

 

“He never told Leia.  She’s always assumed Anakin is dead.”

 

“And?”

 

“When Luke found out about the letter, he asked—”

 

“He knows!  How long has he known, Maz?”

 

“Since the day of the rebellion, Finn,” she said.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Finn said, he stalked to the far end of the Friar’s study.  “Luke can know but I can’t?”

 

“It’s not like that,” the Friar said.

 

“Friar,” Finn said.  “Maz, I love you both, but Poe and I spent the entire summer risking our lives to protect this town.  The least you could’ve done was tell us that this wasn’t over, that we had an even bigger threat on the horizon.”

 

“We’re sorry,” Maz said.

 

“Truly,” the Friar added.  “But it doesn’t change the fact that we promised Luke that we wouldn’t tell anyone about this until he told Leia her father is alive.”

 

“And?”  Finn did the math.  “He’s had a month!  What is he waiting for?”

 

“We don’t know,” the Friar said, sharing a sad look with Maz.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “I understand that the Skywalkers are a messed-up family.  That’s the town joke, right?  Skywalker drama?  But I can’t leave Poe in the dark like this!”

 

“One more week,” the Friar begged.

 

“No,” Finn said.  “Poe and I spent far too long keeping secrets from each other and I’m not going to start doing that again two months before I’m set to marry him.  He deserves to know that he and his father are in danger.”

 

“Finn’s right,” Maz said.  “I made the promise to Luke and he’s had a month.  Poe deserves to know what’s happening.”

 

“Good,” Finn said, already heading for the door.  “Because I’m telling him tonight!”

 

**# # # #**

 

There was a large ballroom at the back of the Governor’s House, and it was perfect for sparring, Poe discovered, so he and Bastian had decided that every evening after dinner they’d meet there to work on Bastian’s form.

 

This evening, though, Poe was late.

 

Bastian raised an eyebrow as Poe came rushing in, tugging at his cravat and shrugging out of his jacket.  “Sorry,” he said, trotting towards the makeshift fencing area they’d created.  “The petitions this afternoon took a bit longer than I thought they would.”

 

“Job already getting to you,” Bastian said, intending it as a joke, but Poe’s face told him it wasn’t.

 

Poe shook his head.  “I just…”  He picked up his sword and frowned.  “No one seems to realize I’m just one man.  I’m not a magician.  I can’t make it rain or simply make money appear.”

 

Bastian walked over and put a hand on Poe’s shoulder.  “It’ll get better.”

 

“I just don’t want to let everyone down.”

 

Bastian chuckled at that.  “Well, I think as long as you don’t try to kill half the townspeople and tax the hell out of the rest, like Snoke did, you’re going to be fine.”

 

Poe smiled.  “He did set a low bar for me, didn’t he?”

 

“Exactly,” Bastian said, walking to the mat and standing at attention.  “So, are we gonna do this, or what, Snoke Jr.?”

 

“Ohhhhhh.”  Poe walked over and got into position.  “Just for that, I’m not going easy on you tonight.”

 

Bastian roared with laughter as the lesson began.

 

**# # # #**

 

The servants in the Governor’s House had quickly learned to simply let Finn in and then leave him alone.  He had a preternatural sense about Poe Dameron and could usually find him well before any of the servants could.

 

From time to time, Threepio muttered about the impropriety of it, but Finn tuned him out.

 

Finn walked over to one of the doors leading into the ballroom and watched as Captain Bastian put a hand on Poe’s shoulder, comforting him.  “It’ll get better.”

 

Finn watched the two talk and then start practice, and he slowly backed away from the doorway.  _It can wait._

 

He’d come to tell Poe what he’d learned from Maz and Friar Statura, but now…

 

The rational part of him knew he had no reason to be jealous, but something about the way that Poe and Bastian bantered and the fact that Poe was teaching Bastian how to fence…  _That used to be our thing!_

 

Finn closed his eyes.  _You’re just tired._

_You’re tired and not thinking clearly._

 

He heard both men laugh from the other room.

 

Finn started for the front door.  _I’ll tell him tomorrow._

 

**# # # #**

 

A week later, Rey, Phasma, and Jess were at the end of their morning ride.  They usually parted ways at the mission and when it came into sight, Phasma’s face fell.

 

“Okay, come on, what gives,” Jess said.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Jess shared a look with Rey, who said, “Every morning when the mission pops back into sight, you get this look on your face…”

 

“Yes, like we’ve just threatened to kill your puppy.”

 

“Jess,” Rey chastised, slapping her arm.  “Really?  A puppy?”

 

“Well, isn’t that the face you’d make if someone…”

 

Rey rolled her eyes.

 

Phasma laughed.  “I’m sorry, it’s just that…”

 

“Do you not like working for Finn,” Rey asked.

 

“Oh no, it’s not that.  I love being the family advisor!  Finn listens to me.  It’s…”  Phasma brought her horse to a stop.  “It’s the first time in my life that someone actually listens to me and takes my advice and…”  She looked down.  “I love it.”

 

“Yes,” Jess said, “You look like someone who is thrilled with her life.”

 

“Jess,” Rey hissed.

 

Phasma looked up.  “I just…  It’s usually me and Finn or me and Finn and Maz most days.”  She tried hard not to stammer as she said, “I miss you two.”

 

“Oh,” Rey said, a blush rising on her cheek.

 

Jess’ smile was blinding.  She leaned over and playfully pushed Phasma’s shoulder.  “You’re a nerf-herder, you know that, right?”

 

Phasma laughed, and then she gasped.

 

“What,” Jess was already on alert.

 

“No,” Phasma said.  “Sorry, it’s just,” she nodded to the far side of the mission where a tall man in a black cloack was standing, watching them.

 

As Jess and Rey turned to look at him, he walked towards the market.  Rey turned to Jess, “Who is that?”

 

“No idea,” Jess said.  A chill ran up her spine.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Luke,” Poe said, looking up from the paperwork on his desk.  “Please tell me you’re here to help.”

 

Luke chuckled and sat across from the Governor.  “In a sense.”

 

“No, not in a sense.”  Poe picked up a pile of papers.  “Help me read through these things.”

 

“You’re reading all of them all the way through?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said in a tiny voice.

 

“Poe, read the first few paragraphs.  If it sounds like a viable project, continue reading.  Otherwise, move on.”

 

“Doesn’t seem fair,” Poe said.

 

“Perhaps,” Luke said, “but otherwise, you’ll never finish.”

 

Poe nodded and put the stack of papers down.  He leaned back in his chair.  “So, why are you here?”

 

“Actually, I was hoping I could give you a few pointers and tips like that, help ease your transition a bit?”

 

Poe studied Luke for a moment and then shook his head.  “And why else?”

 

Luke sighed.  “I had to get out of the house.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Leia driving you crazy?”

 

Luke nodded.  “She and I have never seen eye to eye and frankly, I think it’s gotten worse as we’ve gotten older.”

 

Poe laughed.  “I cannot imagine going toe-to-toe with her.”

 

“It isn’t fun,” Luke said.  “Which was why I was hoping that I could stop by every afternoon for a bit and help?”

 

Poe looked down at his paperwork.  “Okay,” he said, “But that means,” he held up some papers, “you’re going to have to read some of these.”  He smiled as Luke plucked the papers from his hand.

 

“Whatever you say, Governor.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn had been staring at the same stack of papers for the last half-hour.  Phasma rolled her eyes.  “Finn,” she said.

 

“Finn.”

 

“FINN!”

 

Finn startled and turned.  “What?”

 

“What is on your mind, Finn?”

 

“Oh, um…”  He shook his head.  _I still haven’t told him_.  “Nothing.”

 

Phasma made an unimpressed noise and shook her head.  “I’m going to the library for a bit.  Try to finish at least one of those papers by the time I get back.”

 

She stomped into the hall and then made a sharp turn and nearly knocked Rey down.  “Rey?”

 

Rey stepped back, wide-eyed and then smiled.  “Hello.”

 

“What are you doing here,” Phasma asked.  “Are you here to see Finn?”

 

Rey shook her head.  “I’m here to see you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Rey took Phasma’s arm and led her down the hall.  “You said you missed us, and so we thought we’d take turns keeping you company.  Today’s my day,” she said.  She led them to the library and plopped down in one of the chairs.  “So, what do you want to talk about?”

 

Phasma was, at once, elated and flummoxed and…pretty sure she was going to blurt out something embarrassing if she didn’t think carefully.  “Ummmmm…”

 

Rey’s smile grew.  “How about I tell you about how my father keeps sneaking out of the house so he doesn’t have to deal with Aunt Leia and me?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Luke had been visiting Poe for about a week when they decided one afternoon to take a stroll around the marketplace.  The two of them had struck up a fast friendship, so it didn’t take much effort for Poe to prod a bit deeper into why Luke was avoiding the Organa Estate.

 

“She’s just so…”  Luke sighed.  “Independent.  Like her mother.”  He shook his head.  “And I don’t know what to say to her.”

 

“She’s your daughter.  I’m not sure what you say isn’t half as important as you actually saying something, anything.”  Poe smiled.  “Besides, from what I know of Rey, she likes people to be direct with her.”

 

“But I just don’t…”  Luke kicked at the dirt.

 

Poe said, “She goes riding every morning with Jess and Phasma.  If all else fails, ask about them.”

 

Luke thought for a moment and nodded. 

 

“Or Finn.  She and Finn are ridiculously close.  So close that I spent five years convincing myself they were in love.”

 

Luke laughed.  “You really had no idea that he was in love with you?”

 

“None,” Poe said.  He chuckled.  “They say love is blind, but in my case, it was also stupid and reckless and nearly got me killed.”

 

Luke started to laugh but it caught in his throat.  He suddenly stopped walking.  Poe looked over and he could swear he saw all the color drain out of his friend’s face.  “Luke,” he whispered.  “What is it?”

 

“It can’t be.”

 

“Luke?”  Poe’s eyes drifted to where Luke was staring.  A tall older man in a black cloak was haggling with one of the merchants on the other side of the market.  “Is it that man?”

 

Luke suddenly grabbed Poe’s arm and started walking them away from the market.

 

“Luke,” Poe said.  “Luke, you’re scaring me a bit here.”

 

As soon as they were well away, Luke turned to Poe.  “There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping there are still a few of you reading this because I'm happy to say that the entire fic is mostly finished at this point, so I'll be updating every few days until it's complete.
> 
> And if you are still reading, I'd love to hear from you...


	5. So much for open, honest communication...

 

 

**Chapter Four: So much for open, honest communication...**

* * *

 

 

**September 1843**

Luke and Poe stood in Poe’s private study in the Governor’s House.  Poe was pacing as Luke finished his story.

 

Poe stopped and opened his mouth.  He then closed it.  He then opened it again.  Finally, he shook his head and started pacing again.  “So, what you’re saying is that Snoke was working for someone else and the chances are good that that someone else is your father?”

 

“Almost certainly.”

 

“And that’s the man you saw in the market today?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“You think?”  Poe worked hard not to ball his hands up into fists.  “You think or you know?”

 

“Poe, it’s been years, but I am almost certain that man was my father.”

 

“Oh kriff.  Oh kriffing kriff.”  Poe stopped pacing.  “This is bad, isn’t it?”

 

Luke nodded.

 

“Does anyone else know?”

 

“Maz and Friar Statura know, but I asked them to keep it quiet.”

 

“WHY?”

 

“Because I needed to tell Leia.”

 

“And have you?”

 

“No.”

 

“No,” Poe roared.  “That man is probably planning on doing something to the city or…oh kriff, the mine!  I have to tell Finn!”

 

Poe started out the door when Luke caught his arm.  “You have to let me tell Leia first.”

 

“You’ve had weeks to tell her.”

 

“I’ll tell her tonight.”

 

“Okay, do.  Because first thing tomorrow, I’m telling Finn.”

 

Luke nodded.  “I’ll go tell her right now.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Luke rode up to find the Organa Estate in a frenzy.  He got off his horse and ran inside, terrified that somehow Leia had already found out about their father.  Instead, as he entered the dining room, he found her frowning at a piece of paper.

 

“There you are,” she said.  She held up the paper for him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“A ransom.”

 

“A what?”

 

“That moof-milking husband of mine has managed to get captured by Captain Hutt.  He’s holding him in Tatooine.  Seems one of his lackeys is going behind Hutt’s back and demanding one thousand gold pieces for Han’s release.”

 

“A thousand?”

 

Leia nodded, closing her eyes.  Luke felt for her—for all of her bravado, he knew that she was deeply in love with her husband.

 

Luke looked over the letter quickly, and then said, “Well, we’ll need to mount a rescue.”

 

Leia opened her eyes and smiled.  “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

 

**# # # #**

 

There was a large group gathered in the great room of the Organa Estate.  Nien and Snap stood by the fireplace.  Rey, Jess, and Phasma had taken over a couch.  Artoo, Threepio, Maz, and Friar Statura stood near the patio.  Poe and Finn were seated on the piano bench, and Luke and Leia stood near the hall.

 

“I’ve got to imagine this has something to do with Snoke,” her eyes rested on Rey, “seeing as how Captain Hutt was a lackey of his.”

 

Several beings in the room tensed at that—knowing that Snoke was under orders from someone else.  Poe looked up at Luke, who very subtly shook his head _no_.

 

_Kriff_ , Poe thought.  _This is not the time to be keeping secrets_.

 

“We need to decide who is going to Tatooine and who is staying here.”

 

“I’d like to go,” Snap said.  “I had some run-ins with the Hutts when I was younger and I think I can be of service.”

 

“That’s one,” Luke said.

 

“I should go too,” Jess said.  “I’m the best rider we’ve got”—Poe snorted—“and if there’s any trouble, I can go for help.”  Jess stuck out her tongue at Poe.

 

“That’s two,” Leia said.  “Well, besides me, of course.”

 

“You’re going,” Nien asked.

 

Leia nodded.  “He’s my husband.  I think that entitles me to go save his sorry backside.”

 

Rey suddenly heard herself say, “I’ll go.”

 

Luke looked pained.  As did Phasma.  “Are you sure,” he asked.

 

She nodded.  “I’m good at sneaking into places and I’m quick on my feet.  Besides, we’ve all worked together before.”  She smiled.  Leia winked at her.

 

“Then, it’s settled,” Leia said.  “We’ll make our plans and gather supplies in the morning and leave tomorrow afternoon.”

 

The group started to disband, but several of them wondered if perhaps they should mention the imminent danger that Los Angeles was in as well.  There were shared looks, the beginnings of sentences, but everyone was about to leave before anything was said.

 

Finn looked at the floor.  _We can’t keep doing this.  We have to stop keeping secrets_.  “Anakin Skywalker is back,” he blurted out.

 

Everyone froze.

 

Leia recovered first.  “What?”

 

“Anakin Skywalker is back.”  Finn looked up.  “He was actually the person backing Snoke and we have reason to believe he’s probably still interested in Los Angeles.”

 

“We,” Leia asked, eyeing everyone in the room.

 

Friar Statura stepped forward with Maz.  “We intercepted a letter from Anakin Skywalker to Snoke just before the rebellion.”

 

“Just before?”  Leia’s eyes were sharp, and it was clear she was trying to keep her voice calm.  “And we’re just hearing about this now?”

 

The Friar and Maz turned to Luke, who looked down, shaking his head.  “I asked them not to tell you.”

 

“You what?”

 

Luke looked up.  “I was trying to figure out how to tell you that he was still alive.”

 

Leia opened her mouth.  She then shook her head, closed it and stormed off.

 

For a moment, the room was quiet and then it erupted into bickering and questions.

 

Finn turned to Poe, expecting him to be mad.  “Poe, I know I should’ve—”

 

“And I was feeling guilty for not telling you,” Poe muttered.

 

“What?”

 

Poe looked up at him.  “Seems we’re both back to keeping secrets, huh?”

 

“You knew?”

 

“Found out today.”  Poe stood.  He surveyed the room and sighed.  “We need to talk, but…not now.”  He started to walk away when he stopped and came back, leaning in and whispering, “But why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I tried,” Finn said.  “It’s just…”  _I was jealous and stupid and…_   “You were always busy with Basian.”

 

“Bastian,” Poe said far too loudly.  Most of the other conversations in the room cut off as everyone turned to listen to Finn and Poe.  Poe turned to them.  “Do you mind?”  He then leaned in to Finn.  “Tomorrow.  Lunch.  We’re having a long talk, okay?”

 

Finn nodded.  “Okay.”

 

Poe stomped out of the room, shaking his head.  “Bastian?  Really?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Phasma, Rey, and Jess sat under a tree on the edge of the Organa Estate.  “I’m sorry,” Rey said, “But they’re going to need my help.”

 

“I understand,” Phasma said.

 

“You’re sulking,” Jess said.

 

“I just wish I could come with you.”

 

“You should,” Rey said.

 

“I can’t.  Finn needs me and…”  She frowned.  “Can you believe that Anakin Skywalker is back?”

 

Rey and Jess shook their heads.

 

Jess kicked out her leg and pulled up a handful of grass.  “I guess things aren’t quite as finished as we thought they were.”

 

“Exactly,” Phasma said.  She looked over to Rey.  “How is your Aunt?”

 

Rey sighed.  “She isn’t speaking to Luke.  Not that I blame her, but…”  She chewed her lip for a moment.  “Do you get the feeling that this pueblo is built entirely on secrets?”

 

Phasma laughed.  “Secrets and misunderstandings.”

 

“But not us,” Jess said vehemently.  “Right?”

 

“No, not us,” Rey said, smiling.  “Never us.”

 

Jess bumped her shoulder into Phasma’s.  “We’re going to miss you.”

 

“I’m going to miss you too.”

 

Rey leaned her head on Phasma’s shoulder.  “We’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was sitting at his desk, his leg bouncing up and down.  _Today.  Lunch._

_It’ll be good.  We’ll get everything out in the open and…_

_I’m jealous._

 

Finn pictured it in his head: Poe and Basitan trading barbs as Poe helped Bastian improve his form.  It was all smiles and easy laughter.  _Just like we used to be_.

 

Finn closed his eyes.  _This is stupid._

_Isn’t it?_

**# # # #**

 

There was a crash in the stable.  Everyone came running to find Leia grasping her ankle.

 

“Is it,” Luke started.

 

Leia shook her head.  “Twisted.  Not broken.”

 

Snap and Luke helped her up.  Snap then carried her to the house.

 

“I’m not going to be able to ride, though.”

 

Snap said, “We could wait a day or two.”

 

“No,” Leia said.  “Time is of the essence.  They’re going to be expecting my reply and once they don’t get it…”

 

Snap nodded.  He looked to Rey and Jess.  “You two okay with that?”

 

They nodded.

 

Rey hugged her aunt.  “We’ll bring him back for you.”

 

Leia smiled.  “Be careful.”

 

Jess turned with a cocky smile.  “Aren’t we always?”

 

**# # # #**

 

Phasma was not having a great day.  She knew this, and she was trying her best not to let it show, but Finn kept looking over and smiling.

 

“What,” she finally said.

 

Finn shook his head.  “You know, you can talk to me about it.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About the fact that you’re worried about them.”

 

Phasma was about to protest when she decided, _might as well_.  She leaned back in her chair.  “They just both have a tendency to run in without thinking.”

 

Finn laughed.  “Yeah.  I’m marrying one of those.”  _At least I hope I am_.

 

“Okay, what’s up with you,” Phasma asked.

 

“What?”

 

“That face just now.  What’s going on?”

 

Before Finn could answer, one of the servants appeared.  “There’s a man at the door, sir.  Says he wants to talk to you about the mine.”

 

Finn and Phasma shared a look. 

 

_This can’t be good_.  “Did he give you a name,” Finn asked.

 

The servant brought Finn the man’s calling card.

 

“Darth Vader, Esq.”  Finn looked at Phasma, who shrugged.

 

“Tell Mr. Vader we’ll meet him in the parlor.”  Finn and Phasma rose and made their way there.

 

Finn whispered, “One of Skywalker’s lackeys?”

 

Phasma shrugged.

 

Just as they’d settled themselves, the servant brought in an imposing man in a black cape.  He was old enough to be Finn’s grandfather and yet he seemed threatening, like he could still do real physical harm to a being.

 

“Mr. Trooper,” he asked, bowing.

 

“Yes,” Finn said.  “And this is my associate, Miss Phasma.”

 

The man reached out and kissed Phasma’s hand.  “How do you do?  I’m Darth Vader.”

 

Finn motioned towards a chair and once Vader was seated, he asked, “How can we help you Mr. Vader?”

 

“I was wondering if your mine might be for sale.”

 

Finn’s blood ran cold.  “No, I’m afraid it isn’t.”

 

“Are you sure?  I could make a generous offer on it.  In cash.”

 

Finn tried his best to plaster a smile on his face.  “No, that mine has been in my family for a while now and I’d like to keep it.”

 

“Oh, I’d heard that the former Governor nearly ran it into the ground.”

 

“We’re working to correct that damage,” Phasma said, somehow managing to sound both genteel and vaguely threatening at the same time.

 

“I see,” Vader said.  He turned back to Finn.  “Are you sure I can’t tempt you?”

 

“I’m afraid not,” Finn said.

 

Vader smiled and rose, offering a hand.  “Well, I had to try.”

 

Finn took his hand and started to shake it when suddenly, they heard a voice from the hall.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Vader turned just as Maz came into the room.  “You are not welcome here,” she said, shaking an oversized wooden spoon at the man.

 

“Maz,” Finn started.

 

“Who did he tell you he was,” she demanded.

 

“This is Darth Vader.”

 

She cackled.  “No, it isn’t.  This is Anakin Skywalker.”  She pushed the spoon up into the tall man’s chest.  “And he has no business here.”

 

Vader took a step back, swatting the wooden spoon away.  “You should be careful with that thing.”

 

Maz’s eyes narrowed and before she could speak, Finn stepped forward.  “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he said, somehow managing to retain a semblance of composure.

 

Anakin turned.  “Very well.  But my offer still stands, Mr. Trooper.”  He swept out of the room and down the hall.

 

“This can’t be good,” Finn said.

 

“No, it can’t,” Maz said.  She started off down the hall.  “I’m contacting the Friar!”

 

**# # # #**

 

Within an hour, the news of Anakin Skywalker’s appearance had spread all over town.  Poe found out when his father burst into the Governor’s House.  “Poe!”  He stomped through the foyer shouting, “Poe!”

 

Poe came running out.  “What is it?”

 

“Are you safe?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Anakin Skywalker is back.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“He just offered to buy the Trooper Mine.”

 

Poe shot a look at Luke, who was already rising.  “I’m going to go check on Leia,” he said.  Luke bolted towards the stables.

 

Kes crossed his arms in front of himself.  “This isn’t news to you, is it?”

 

“Not exactly,” Poe said.

 

Kes was not impressed.  “What do you mean _not exactly_?”

 

“Luke spotted him a few days ago and asked me not to say anything until he told Leia.” 

 

Kes started muttering a whole host of expletives.  He finally stopped and said, “Does Finn know?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said.  “He’s known for nearly a month actually,” Poe muttered. 

 

Kes raised an eyebrow. 

 

“It’s nothing,” Poe said.

 

“Obviously,” Kes said.

 

“You come here to poke your nose into my love life?”

 

“No, mijo.  I came here because Skywalker has many enemies in this town and you should know that,” Kes sighed, “you’re probably one of them.”

 

“Me?  I’ve never met the man before.”

 

“No, you haven’t.  But you’re _my_ son.  And more importantly, you’re my father’s grandson.”

 

“Oh kriff.”

 

“Yes,” Kes said, motioning towards the study.  “I need to tell you a little story.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Luke ran into the house to find his sister sitting at her desk.  “He just tried to buy the Trooper Mine.”

 

“I know.”  Leia sighed and then looked up.  “How long had you known, Luke?”

 

Luke sunk into the nearest chair.  “That he was alive or that he was in town?”

 

“Either.  Both.”

 

“I found out he was alive a long time ago.”

 

Leia took in a sharp breath.

 

“And Poe and I saw him in the marketplace a few days ago.”

 

“Luke,” she said, managing to make it sound both disappointed and profoundly angry.

 

“There’s more,” Luke said.  _Might as well tell her everything_.

 

“More?”

 

“Well, as you found out last night, Maz intercepted a letter meant for Snoke a few days before the rebellion.  It made it clear that he was working under orders from an A.S.  She showed it to me the day of the rebellion.”

 

“And,” Leia started, pushed herself up, instantly regretting it.  “Ow.”  She fell back into her chair.

 

Luke rushed to help her.

 

“No,” she snapped.  He backed off.  “And you’ve known all this time that he was coming here and you didn’t say anything?”

 

Luke looked at the floor.  “I knew you’d be angry.”

 

“Of course, I’m angry!  I thought he was dead.  And now, not only is he alive, but he’s here, threatening my town?  The people I love?”

 

“It’s my town too,” Luke said.

 

“No.  It stopped being your town the moment you ran away.”  She almost instantly regretted saying it.

 

Luke closed his eyes.  “I’m guessing it would be best if I moved into the Governor’s House.”

 

When Leia didn’t say anything, he turned on his heel and left.

 

Leia waited until she couldn’t hear his footsteps any longer and then she started to cry.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe jumped off Bee and ran into the house.  He paused in the foyer and heard voices coming from the study.  He was about to burst into the room when he heard Finn say, “Look, I’ll handle Poe.  We’re going to talk later today and I’ll make sure that he understands what we’re trying to do.”

 

Poe frowned.  He could then hear the Friar’s voice as he said, “We’ll need someone to watch over him.  He isn’t safe.”

 

Maz said, “You should do that Friar.  Phasma and I can watch Finn—”

 

“Hey, I’m not a child!”

 

“You’re in danger, though,” Maz said.

 

“Fine.  But…Friar, try to be as inconspicuous as possible.  I can’t imagine Poe is going to be happy knowing that we’re trying to protect him.”

 

Poe backed away from the door.  _So much for open, honest communication._

 

He was about to leave when one of the servants rounded a corner.  “Governor Dameron,” she squeaked.

 

Poe closed his eyes.  _Kriff._

 

Finn came out of the study.  “Poe!”

 

Poe stood in the hall, trying to think of what to say.  “Ummm, now that Anakin Skywalker is back, you’re probably in real danger, but,” he frowned, “I think you already knew that.”

 

“Poe?”

 

“And tell the Friar not to bother.  I have an entire garrison of soldiers living next to me.  I’ll be fine.  You’re the one who will need some extra protecting.”  Poe turned and started for the door.

 

“Poe.  Poe, wait!”

 

Finn ran forward and grabbed Poe’s arm.

 

Poe pulled out of his grasp.  “Not now, Finn.”

 

“Poe, I’m—”

 

Poe turned.  “Not now, Finn.” 

 

“But lunch?”

 

“Will have to wait.”  Poe ran out the door.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stomped into the Governor’s House to find a trunk and several bags on the foyer floor.  _Great._   “Were we expecting someone?”

 

Threepio nodded towards the study.  “Master Luke is waiting for you.”

 

Poe groaned.  “Threepio, find one of the guest rooms and have Luke’s things taken there, and tell Artoo there will be one more for dinner.”

 

Poe walked into the study to find Luke nursing a glass of whisky.  “Please, help yourself.”

 

“I’ll be staying here a while, if you don’t mind,” Luke said.

 

Poe filled up a glass and took a drink.  “I already had Threepio move you into one of the guest rooms.”

 

Poe sat down across from Luke.  “Okay, your father is back and as he was the one backing Snoke, I’ve got to assume he’s not here to make amends.”

 

“Probably not,” Luke said.  He took another drink.

 

“And from what my father just told me, Finn and I are probably in a great deal of danger.”

 

“Probably,” Luke said with a sigh.

 

“Luke, what is your hang-up with this man?”

 

“He’s my father.”

 

Poe took a long drink.  He’d never heard the full story, just rumors and bits and pieces—and what his father had told him a few hours ago—but everything had always pointed to Anakin Skywalker being a terrible person.  All the same, Poe knew that family could have a strange pull on people, make them do stupid things.  He took another drink.  “Okay.”  He leaned back in his chair.  “But we have to plan for the contingency that he is here to hurt us.”

 

“It’s a likely contingency,” Luke said.  He sounded so defeated.

 

“I’m sorry, Luke.”

 

Luke finished his drink and put his empty glass on Poe’s desk.  “I am too.”  He looked up.  “But I have a plan.”

 

“Good,” Poe said.  “We’re gonna need one.”

 

# # # #

 

Bastian walked into the ballroom to find Poe already there practicing.

 

“Okay, what is wrong?”

 

“You mean besides the fact that Anakin Skywalker is back?”

 

Bastian chuckled.  “Yes.”  He took off his jacket and walked towards Poe.  “Besides, that can’t be bothering you too much, right?  You are the same guy who spent the summer chasing off a bad guy and all his hired henchmen?”

 

“I had help.”

 

“Yeah, and I believe you’re now engaged to the guy who did most of the heavy lifting.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Bastian flashed Poe a smile and picked up his sword.  “What’s up?”

 

“We’re not here to talk.  We’re here to practice.”  Poe nodded at Bastian.  “En garde.”

 

Bastian stood at the ready.

 

Poe didn’t waste any time before lunging into an attack.

 

“You really are in a bad mood,” Bastian said, parrying.  “What is wrong?”

 

“Finn,” Poe said, grunting as he made another attack.

 

“You have to give me more than a name, Poe.”  Bastian parried the attack into a riposte and managed a hit.

 

“Touché,” Poe said, panting.

 

Bastian put down his sword and walked over.  “What happened?”

 

“He knew about Anakin Skywalker and didn’t tell me.”

 

Bastian lifted an eyebrow.  “And didn’t you know about Anakin too?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said.  He stomped in a circle.  “And I felt fragging guilty about it!”

 

“Oh yes, because I’m sure that Finn doesn’t feel guilty.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he knew longer!”

 

“Poe,” Bastian said.  “Really?”

 

“Fine.  I’m worried and I’m mad and…”  He threw down his sword.  “I don’t need my fiancée going behind my back trying to protect me.”  He growled.  “This was supposed to be finished!  Over!  We beat the bad guys!  And now…”  He shook his head.

 

Bastian walked over and pulled his friend into a hug.  “And now, we’ll take care of Skywalker the same way we did Snoke.”

 

Poe let out a long breath.  “I know, I just…”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn had come over and let himself in again.  _Poe’s really going to need better protection than this,_ he thought as he made his way towards the ballroom.  He could hear swords clashing.  He stood in the doorway.

 

He’d practiced the speech all afternoon.  _I’m sorry, Poe.  I shouldn’t have been making plans without you.  It’s just that lately…_

 

He stopped at the door to the ballroom.

 

“What is wrong,” Bastian asked Poe.

 

“Finn,” Poe said, grunting as he made another attack.

 

“You have to give me more than a name, Poe.”  Bastian parried the attack into a riposte and managed a hit.

 

“Touché,” Poe said, panting.

 

Bastian put down his sword and walked over.  “What happened?”

 

“He knew about Anakin Skywalker and didn’t tell me.”

 

Finn winced and backed away.  _I should’ve kriffing told him the instant I heard_.  He began to walk away.  He got almost to the door when he froze.  _No.  We have to talk.  I’m not about to spend another five years assuming he doesn’t love me._

 

Finn walked back into the ballroom to see Poe in Bastian’s arms.  “Poe?”

 

Poe and Bastian turned.  Bastian immediately let go of Poe.  He stepped back and bowed.  “Mr. Trooper.”

 

Finn looked from Bastian to Poe and shook his head.  He opened his mouth, but nothing came.  He shook his head and ran out of the room.

 

“Oh kriffing hell,” Poe muttered as he took off after his fiancée.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Poe and Finn talk, fight, talk again, and a plan is hatched...


	6. Rescues and Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: short anxiety attack

 

**Chapter Five: Rescues and Reunions**

* * *

 

 

**October 1843:**

Poe ran all the way to the Trooper Estate, and he was a bit confused when—after climbing up via the balcony—he found Finn’s room empty.  _Okay, come on.  Where else would he be?  Think, Dameron!  Think!_

 

Poe started climbing back down.  He jumped off the trellis, took a step back, and fell into Finn.

 

“Kriff,” Finn said, reaching for his sword.

 

“It’s me,” Poe said, turning.  “What in the name of all that is holy are you doing out here?”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow and then said, “You mean in my own garden?”

 

“Uh, well…why aren’t you in your room?”

 

“I needed to think,” Finn said.

 

“Look, about,” Poe started.

 

“Forget about it,” Finn said, walking away from him.  _I can’t even look at you right now._

 

“Finn?”

 

Finn shook his head and kept walking.  _I can’t believe after everything that you’d…  I will not cry._

_Not again._

 

“Open honest communication.  Remember?”

 

Finn wanted to yell.  _Of course, I kriffing remember!  I’m the one who made you promise to communicate!_

 

Poe lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

 _If he starts tapping his toe, I’m going to hit him,_ Finn thought.

 

Instead, Poe closed his eyes and breathed out, “Sweetheart, do you really think that I’m having an affair with Bastian?”

 

_You were flirting with him!  I saw it!_

 

 _And now you’re going to fall in love with him and the two of you will run away together and leave me here to face Anakin Skywalker on my own and I’ll probably lose the mine and…_   Finn didn’t even realize he was gasping for breath until he felt Poe’s arms wrap around him.

 

“Breathe, Finn.”  He put his mouth near Finn’s ear and whispered, “I need you to breathe for me.”

 

Finn nodded.  Poe slipped around behind him, making a show of his breathing.  Finn could feel Poe’s chest rise and fall.  Finn closed his eyes and leaned back into it.

 

After a few minutes, when it was clear he was breathing normally, he opened his eyes and nodded.  “I’m good.”

 

“You sure?”  Poe didn’t want to let him go.

 

Finn reached for Poe’s arms, pulling them down and out.  “Yeah.”  He stepped forward, away from Poe.  “Thanks.”

 

“Finn,” Poe started.

 

Finn shook his head.  “I’m fine.”

 

“That is not fine.”

 

Finn turned.  He opened his mouth to tell Poe the truth, but then heard himself say, “There’s just a lot going on right now.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Yeah, of course, but…”  Poe looked up at his fiancée.  “Please talk to me.”

 

“He had his arms around you, Poe.  And the two of you bicker and laugh and—”

 

“He’s my friend.”

 

Finn snorted.

 

Poe shook his head, fixing Finn with a harsh stare.  “We bicker and laugh the way you and Rey do.”

 

“Oh don’t throw that back at me!”

 

“Why?  Because you’re being an ass, just like I was five years ago, and this summer…and every moment in between?”

 

Finn wanted to be angry but he suddenly felt himself smiling.  “You really were an ass.”

 

And like that, the tension evaporated.  “I was the worst,” Poe said with a grin.  He then walked forward, placing a hand on each of Finn’s shoulders.  “But I have always loved you.  I will always love you.  Bastian hugged me because I was upset.”

 

Finn slumped a bit.  “I know!”  He leaned forward, putting his forehead on Poe’s shoulder.  “I’ve just been so…”  He looked up. 

 

Poe pulled him in closer.  “We’re both stressed, and now with this Anakin Skywalker news…”  He whispered into Finn’s ear, “I love you, my Falcon.”

 

“I love you too, my Fox.”  Finn closed his eyes and just breathed Poe in for a second.

 

“Good,” Poe said, “because what I’ve got to tell you now is probably going to piss you off.”

 

“Great,” Finn said, backing up.

 

“I know that we both knew about Anakin and didn’t tell each other—and we’re going to have to talk about that sometime—but I’d like to table that for now.”

 

“You would?  Why?”

 

“Luke has a plan.”

 

“A plan?”

 

Poe sighed.  “Look, it’s complicated, because at the end of the day, this is Luke’s father we’re talking about and while he knows that Anakin Skywalker is probably up to no good, he thinks that maybe he can reach him.”

 

Finn groaned.

 

Poe said, “Finn, I know that you—”

 

“Poe, I understand that Anakin is his father, but Luke is putting far too much faith in this man finding his heart and changing his mind.”

 

“I agree,” Poe said.

 

Finn startled.  “Wait, what?  You agree?”

 

“I agree,” Poe said.

 

Finn’s mouth hung open.  He finally closed it and said, “I really didn’t expect that.”

 

Poe gave him a striking smile.  “Good to know I can still surprise you.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Stop flirting, Dameron, and tell me about this plan.”

 

“Well, it involves us lying to pretty much everyone we care about and publically falling out with each other.”

 

Finn blinked, waiting for the punchline.  “Huh?”

 

“We’d need to have a big fight and break up,” Poe said.

 

Finn pressed his lips together.  He shot Poe an annoyed look.  “You’re right.  I don’t like it.”

 

“I get that, but—”

 

“No buts, Dameron.  I am not going to break off my engagement to—”

 

“It’s the only way I can get close to Anakin Skywalker!”

 

“Hell no,” Finn roared.  “I don’t want you anywhere near that man.”

 

“Finn,” Poe begged.

 

“No.  No, no, no, no, no!  I can’t even begin saying _no_ enough times to cover how NO I feel, Poe.”

 

“Finn,” Poe said, his anger rising a bit.

 

“End of discussion,” Finn said.

 

“No, Finn, beginning of discussion.  We haven’t actually had the discussion yet.”

 

“I am not about to let you go—”

 

“ _Let_ me?  LET me,” Poe asked, his voice getting louder.  “Since when do I need your permission to _let_ me do anything?”

 

“Well, I am the man you’re about to marry, Poe.  I’d like to think that my opinion counts for something.”

 

“It does, but I’d like to think I have some say in decisions instead of you just unilaterally nixing ideas that could—”

 

“What, Poe?  Get you killed?  Because that is what this sounds like.”  Finn stomped to the far end of garden, shaking his head.  “I can’t believe this is the plan you two came up with,” he grumbled.  “I can’t believe that Luke is as reckless and stupid as you are and I can’t…”  Finn turned to see that Poe was livid. 

 

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Poe said in a low voice.  “I may be a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them.”

 

“Poe, I didn’t mean—”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you _did_ mean.  Especially considering the conversation I walked in on this morning”

 

“Poe.  Poe, if you’d just listen…”

 

“Sorry, Finn, I think I’m too stupid to listen.”  Poe turned and walked out of the garden.

 

Finn let out a long sigh before kicking his foot into the ground.  “Kriffing hell,” he yelled into the night.

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap nudged his horse forward.  “We should reach Hutt’s place soon.”

 

“Good,” Jess said.  She shook her head.  “I hadn’t realized how much I liked it in Los Angeles, but…”  She gestured at the desert landscape.  “This is really the worst.”

 

Rey laughed and then stopped.  She pointed to a figure in the distance.  “Someone’s coming.”

 

Snap stopped and leaned forward, shielding his eyes.  “Thank the maker!  He got my message.”  He turned to Rey and Jess.  “I thought we could use some help, so I sent word to an old friend of Han’s.”

 

As the rider approached, Snap said, “Ladies, I’d like you to meet Lando!”

 

The man came to a stop in front of them, flashing a brilliant smile.  “Hello,” his eyes narrowed as he spied Rey and Jess, “what have we here?”  He chuckled.  “Welcome to Tatooine!  I’m Lando Calrissian, and who might you be?”

 

Rey and Jess shared a look, both trying hard not to giggle.  “I’m Rey.”

 

“Jess.”

 

Lando did the best bow he could manage on horseback.  “Welcome, Rey, Jess.”

 

Snap huffed out a breath.  “You done?”  He shook his head, muttering, “You old smoothie.”

 

“Come on,” Lando said.  “We can’t do anything tonight, but tomorrow…”  He flashed them a brilliant smile.  “I think I’ve worked out a way into Captian Hutt’s Estate that should get us to Han without anyone realizing.”  He took off at a gallop and the others quickly followed.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn held the letter in his hand, turning it over and over again, dreading what was inside. Finn felt sick with worry that he’d gone too far the previous night.

 

“I didn’t mean it,” he mumbled at the letter.  “I love you, Poe.”

 

He broke the seal, took a long, deep breath and steeled himself.

 

It simply said:

 

_Tonight, midnight, Palpatine tomb._

_~ The Fox_

 

Finn went to his closet and quickly changed into his cape and mask.  If the Fox signed the letter, then the Falcon was showing up.

 

At 11:30, he crept into the Trooper stables and rode off towards the cemetery.

 

**# # # #**

 

The Palpatine tomb was in the oldest part of the cemetery.  During the events of the summer, it had become the Fox’s and the Falcon’s meeting place—well, at least until the Knights of Ren had discovered it.  Finn smiled as he made his way through the cemetery.  _He can’t hate me completely if he wanted to meet here_ , he told himself. 

 

_Right?_

_It has to mean something._

 

Finn felt his heartbeat quicken as he saw Poe pacing in front of the tomb.

 

“Hi,” he said.

 

Poe, dressed as the Fox, looked up, startled.  He almost immediately relaxed.  “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

 

Finn crossed over towards him.  “Of course, I came.”  He reached out.  “Poe,” he began.

 

Poe stepped back.  “No.  Tonight, we’re the Fox and the Falcon.”

 

“Poe,” Finn said.

 

Poe crossed his arms.

 

“Fine,” Finn said, “Fox?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said.

 

Finn reached over and took his arm.  “I love you.”

 

Poe relaxed a bit.  “I love you too.”

 

“And I’m sorry.  I said things that I shouldn’t have said.”

 

“Me too,” Poe said.

 

“You just have to understand.  I came so close to losing you with Snoke and the thought of that…”

 

“Finn,” Poe started, pulling Finn towards him.

 

“I think you mean Falcon,” Finn said with a smile.

 

“Falcon,” Poe said.  “I wouldn’t be here tonight telling you about this plan if I didn’t think it would work.”

 

“The plan working and it being safe are two different things.”

 

“Which is why I suggested we come here as,” he gestured at their costumes, “the Fox and the Falcon.”  He leaned forward until his forehead met Finn’s.  “If I can keep you out of danger, I’m gonna try to do it.”  And before Finn could interrupt, he continued, “And I know you feel the same way about me, but…”  He bit his lip.  “If we want to stop Anakin Skywalker, things are gonna get dangerous, love.  And I’d rather they get dangerous on _our_ terms instead of his.”

 

Finn put his hand at the back of Poe’s head, holding them in place, before giving Poe the tiniest of nods.  He pushed away from his fiancée.  “Okay, tell me about Luke’s plan.”

 

“Thank you,” Poe said.

 

“I haven’t agreed to it yet.  I’ve only agreed to hear it.”

 

Poe smiled.  “That’s all I’m asking for.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Lando led the group to a small grotto on the outskirts of Tatooine.  “In the back, there’s a passage.  It isn’t very big, and I doubt that either Snap or I could fit in it.”

 

Jess looked at Rey.  “I’m guessing that means you or me.”

 

“Me,” Rey said.

 

“You don’t even know where it goes, kid,” Lando said.

 

Rey raised an eyebrow.  “So tell me.”

 

Lando chuckled.  “I like her.  She’s got spirit.”

 

“That’s one name for it,” Snap muttered.

 

Lando said, “I managed to steal a guard’s uniform.  You put it on.  You sneak through the passage and it should take you to a little crawlspace that feeds into the dungeon.”

 

“Dungeon,” Jess asked.

 

“Yeah, this used to be a fort or a palace or something,” Snap said.  “Captain Hutt loves it.  He can pretend he’s a king.”

 

“Get into the dungeon and give Han this,” Lando handed over a small leather pouch.  Rey looked inside.  There was lock-picking equipment.  “He’ll know how to use it.”

 

Rey nodded.  “Then what?”

 

“Well, like I said, he’s not going to fit through that passage, and if Chuy is with him, there’s no way on earth that Chuy will fit.”

 

“Who is Chuy,” Jess asked.

 

“Old friend of Han’s.  Always sailed with him.  Odds are good if Han’s here, so is Chuy.”

 

“How will I know him,” Rey asked.

 

“Who?  Chuy?”  Lando smiled.  “He’s hard to miss.  Huge guy, lots of hair.”

 

“Anyway, you find Han and get him out and Snap, Jess, and I will create a diversion.  Then, the three of you get out of there as fast as you can.”

 

“It’s not much of a plan,” Jess said.

 

“It’s the best I could do on short notice,” Lando said.

 

“We’ll make it work,” Snap said.  “Rey, go ahead and get dressed and go.  We’re going to give you thirty minutes before we start raising hell, okay?”

 

Rey nodded. 

 

Jess grabbed her shoulder and squeezed.  “Be careful.”

 

“I will.”

 

Jess pulled Rey forward and gave her a quick kiss.  “Good.  Phasma will kill me if anything happens to you.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Lando had not been kidding about how tight the passage was.  It got smaller and smaller until at one point, Rey had to hold her breath to squeeze between two rocks.  Once she was through, she looked back and muttered, “Is this even really a passage?”

 

By the end, she was crawling on her hands and knees towards a grate.  She pushed it and heaved out a relieved sigh when it gave.  She very slowly crawled out, listening.  It was a dark, damp space, lit only by a few torches.  There were cells on either side of her.

 

She frowned and started forward, peering into the cells.

 

About halfway down, she found a cell with a man about her father’s age.  He was leaned back against the wall, humming to himself.

 

“Han Solo?”

 

His head jerked up and he squinted in the light.  “Who wants to know?”  Rey stepped forward and before she could speak, he said, “Aren’t you a bit small for a guard?”

 

“What?  Oh, the uniform,” Rey shook her head and pressed herself against the bars of the cell.  “My name is Rey Skywalker and I’m here to rescue you.”

 

“What,” Han demanded.  “Wait, who?”

 

Rey smiled.  “No time to explain.”  She pressed the leather pouch through the bars.  “Lando is waiting.”  When Han didn’t move, she added, “Aunt Leia sent us.”

 

" _Aunt_ Leia?"

 

Rey smiled and nodded.

 

“Fine,” Han said, “but we can’t leave without Chuy.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Snap looked over at Jess.  “You ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.”  She smiled and on Snap’s nod, she started sneaking towards the stables.  Her plan was to saddle up horses for the group and then set the rest of the stables free.  Hopefully, that would create maximum chaos.

 

Snap and Lando crept up to the front gate.  They shared a look before Lando stood and walked up to the guards.  In his smoothest voice, he said, “Hi.  I’m Lando Calrissian.  Here to see Captain Hutt.”

 

Before either guard could respond, Snap snuck up beside them.  He took one out and Lando grabbed the other.  Soon, both men were unconscious on the ground.  Lando and Snap relieved them of their weapons and moved inside.

 

**# # # #**

 

Han had just finished picking the lock to Chuy’s cell when a huge noise sounded upstairs.  “That’ll be Lando,” Han said to Chuy. 

 

“Come on,” Rey said, running for the stairs.

 

“We’re going out the front,” Han asked.

 

“Only way.  You’re too big to go the way I came in,” she nodded at Chuy, “and he’s definitely too big.”

 

Chuy muttered something at that and Han said, “She didn’t mean anything by it, buddy.”  He turned to Rey.  “He’s sensitive about his height.”

 

“Sorry,” she said, sprinting up the stairs.

 

When they got to the main floor, Rey spotted two of Hutts men—she ran towards them, yelling and caught one with a kick to the knee and the other with a hand to the nose.  Chuy was right behind her.  He slammed the first one into a wall and hit the second one so hard, he immediately blacked out.  She grabbed their weapons, handing one to Han and one to Chuy.

 

“What about you,” Han asked. 

 

Rey smiled.  “Don’t worry about me.”  She took off down the hall.

 

“Definitely Luke’s kid,” Han muttered as he and Chuy jogged to catch up.

 

**# # # #**

 

 _Luke better be right about his father_ , Poe thought as he strolled through the stalls at the marketplace.  Only a few months prior, when he’d been trying to convince the entire pueblo he wasn’t the Fox, Poe had adapted the persona _Poe Dameron, society dandy_ , and today, he was trying to channel it again.

 

 _I’m going to have to bathe after this_ , he thought, fake smile plastered on his face.

 

Sure enough, Poe wasn’t twenty minutes into his stroll before he was approached by a tall man with a black cloak.  “Governor Dameron?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said.

 

The man held out his hand.  “Anakin Skywalker.  It’s good to meet you.”

 

Poe smiled and shook his hand.  “Skywalker?  Any relation to?”

 

Anakin nodded.  “I’m afraid Luke and Leia don’t take too kindly to me.”

 

Poe cocked his head, thoughtful.  “Well, Leia, yes, but I wouldn’t rule Luke out just yet.”

 

Anakin was clearly surprised.  “Really?”

 

Poe smiled and nodded forward.  The two fell into a stroll.  “I think Luke tends to give beings the benefit of the doubt.  Leia’s a bit more…”

 

“Practical?”

 

Poe chuckled.  “I was going to say cynical.”

 

Anakin nodded.  “I hear that you are to marry Finn Trooper.”

 

Poe winced.  “That is the plan, yes.”

 

Anakin stopped.  “Are there problems?”

 

Poe opened his mouth.  He then shook his head.  “I shouldn’t be burdening you with this.  I hardly know you, Mr. Skywalker.”

 

“No, please, call me Anakin.”

 

Poe sighed.  “Well, Anakin, I just…”  Poe acted as if he were searching for the right words.  “Finn is so damn focused on that mine, he doesn’t see that it might be best to cut his losses while he still can.”  Poe huffed out a long breath.  “I know it would do the pueblo a world of good if it were back up and running, but…”

 

“You aren’t sure he can do it?”

 

It killed Poe to say what he had to say next.  “No, I’m not.”

 

Anakin nodded.  “It’s a shame,” he said.  “In the right hands, that mine could…  You know I offered to buy it from him.”

 

“No, I didn’t,” Poe said, trying to act shocked.  “He didn’t tell me.”

 

Anakin sighed.  “Well, it doesn’t matter.  He refused.”

 

“Stupid,” Poe muttered.  _Please forgive me, Finn_.

 

Anakin patted Poe on the shoulder.  “Well, you are Governor.  Perhaps you and I could work on some idea and maybe the two of us could convince Mr. Trooper to do what’s in the town’s best interests?”

 

“Hmmmmmm,” Poe pretended to think it over and then smiled.  “I like that.”  He pulled out his pocket watch.  “Would you have time this afternoon?”

 

Anakin smiled.  “I’ll stop by your residence then.”  He gave Poe a grand, sweeping bow.

 

Poe watched him leave.  _Okay, I really need to bathe now_.

 

**# # # #**

 

Rey smiled as she spotted Lando and Snap fighting their way towards them.  “You got them,” Lando asked.

 

“Yeah, they’re right behind me,” she said, kicking one of Hutt’s men and grabbing his sword.

 

“Good, then let’s get out of here.  We’re really outnumbered,” Snap yelled over the fracas.

 

The group slowly made their way to a side door and then started running towards the stables.

 

The moment Jess saw Rey, she yelled, “YES!”  She motioned for them to each take one of the horses she’d saddled and as soon as everyone was mounted, she shooed the rest of the horses out into the pasture.

 

“Let’s go,” she said, pulling herself up.

 

The group took off.

 

Hutts men were shooting and yelling, but after they’d cleared about a quarter mile, the group realized that no one was following them.

 

“I might have also screwed with all their carriages and wagons,” Jess said.

 

Snap looked at her, and she added, “What?  I was bored.”

 

They all dismounted.  “Han, old buddy,” Lando said, pulling him into a hug, “It’s good to see you.”

 

“Same here,” Han said.  “But how did you know?  From what I understood Hutt was supposed to keep me a secret.”

 

“Seems one of his men went behind his back to make a deal with Leia,” Snap said.

 

“Fortuna,” Han spit out.  He looked back towards Hutt’s Estate and laughed.  “Well, I’ve got to imagine he’s going to be in a world of hurt when Hutt finds out.”  He turned back to the group.  “Now what?”

 

“Now,” Lando said, “I need to get back home.  Bespin falls apart when I’m not there.”

 

Han shook his head.  “I still can’t believe you went legitimate.”

 

Lando laughed.  “Well, mostly legitimate.”  Then, his countenance changed.  “You sure you’re okay getting back,” he asked.

 

“We’re good,” Han said.  He clasped hands with his old friend.  “I owe you one.”

 

“And don’t think I’ll forget it.”

 

Chuy muttered something in Spanish and Lando laughed.  “You’re welcome, Chuy!”  He hugged the large man and got on his horse.  “Any time any of you are out near Bespin, let me know!”  With that he took off.

 

Han looked around at the group.  “Well, then, I guess…”

 

“We’re going back to Los Angeles now,” Snap said, moving towards his horse.

 

“Yeah, well see, I’m not sure how welcome I’m gonna be there and—”

 

“Aunt Leia sent us,” Rey said.

 

“She’d be here if she hadn’t gotten hurt,” Jess added.

 

“Hurt,” Han said.  “How hurt?  What’s wrong?”

 

Rey and Jess shared a smile, but before either one could outright lie, Snap said, “She twisted her ankle.”

 

“Oh,” Han said.

 

Chuy said something and Snap chuckled.  “I think that means you’re outvoted, Mr. Solo.”

 

Han sighed.  “I guess it does.”  He looked over at Rey and Jess, who both looked so kriffing hopeful.  “Fine.  We’re going to Los Angeles.”  He shook his head and got on his horse.  He muttered, “This ought to be interesting.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Two days later, Rey, Jess, and the others arrived just in time to find Poe and Finn standing in front of the fountain in the center of town, having a very public argument.

 

Poe sneered, “Stop being so over dramatic!  Seriously, it’s one of your worst traits!”

 

Finn’s eyes got wide.  “One of?  There are others?”

 

“Oh, there are plenty,” Poe spat out.  He started pacing.

 

Finn looked as if he’d been slapped.  He crossed his arms in front of him.  “Well, then, I’m having a hard time imagining why you’d want to be stuck with someone like me for the rest of your life.”

 

“Right now, I’m having a hard time imagining that myself.”

 

“Well, then, maybe we shouldn’t get married.”

 

Poe stopped pacing.  He turned to face Finn.  “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

 

Finn grabbed at the engagement ring on his finger, ripped it off and threw it squarely into Poe’s chest.

 

Poe caught it and then threw it into the dirt at his feet.  He ripped off his own engagement ring and threw it down beside Finn’s.  “I guess that settles that, Trooper.”

 

“I guess it does, Dameron.”

 

Poe opened his mouth to say something else when Rey screamed, “Stop!”

 

 


	7. Plans and Lies

 

**Chapter Six: Plans and Lies**

* * *

 

 

 

In the aftermath of Poe’s and Finn’s very public argument, Rey ran back to her horse, not waiting for anyone else, and took off for the Trooper Estate. 

 

Once there, she ran into the house.  “Finn!”

 

“Finn!”

 

“Rey,” Phasma said, running down the hall.  “You’re back.”

 

For a moment, Rey’s face lit up.  Then, it fell.  “Yes, we’re back.  Where’s Finn?”

 

“His room, I think?”  Phasma eyed Rey carefully.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Rey grabbed Phasma’s hand, tugging her up the stairs.  “Oh nothing.  Finn and Poe just broke up.”

 

“What?”

 

“They threw their engagement rings on the ground, Phasma!  In front of the whole town!  It was awful.”

 

Phasma had a hard look on her face and she ran ahead of Rey, pounding on Finn’s door.  “Finn,” she said.  “Finn Trooper, get out here right this second.”

 

“Go away,” Finn said.

 

“Finn,” Rey said, catching up, “If you don’t open this door,” she looked to Phasma, who nodded, “we’re going to break it down.”

 

Finn huffed out a loud sigh and slowly shuffled to the door.  He threw it open.  “What?”

 

“Really?  _What_?”  Rey pushed her way in. 

 

Phasma stayed in the doorway until Rey turned and gestured her in.  She sat on Finn’s bed and Phasma sat down beside her.

 

“What happened,” Phasma asked.

 

Finn bit his lip.  _They’re my friends.  I shouldn’t by lying…_   “We called off the engagement.”

 

“No,” Rey said standing.  “You’ve loved him as long as I’ve known you.  You don’t just do that.”

 

“Sometimes love isn’t enough,” Finn said.  “Now, if you don’t mind,” he pointed to his door.  “I’d like to be alone, please.”

 

Rey opened her mouth to argue, but Phasma rose, taking Rey’s arm.  “Come on.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn said.

 

Rey turned and fixed Finn with a hurt look as Phasma led her out.  “We’re not finished talking,” Rey said.

 

“I’m sorry, peanut,” Finn said.  He slumped down into his chair.  _I’m so sorry._

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess marched into the Governor’s House and past a group of harried servants to Poe’s living quarters.  Jess was about to knock on Poe’s door when she heard voices inside.  She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself.  She leaned forward, listening.

 

A voice she couldn’t quite place said, “I heard you finally broke it off with Trooper.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “You heard that?”

 

“I did,” the voice said.

 

“And what’s it to you,” Poe said.

 

The other person seemed to make a groaning sound or something and then they seemed to be moving towards the window.  Whatever was going on, they’d stopped talking.  _Why is there someone in Poe’s bedroom?_   Jess took a step back, embarrassed.  _No.  Surely not…_

 

As she took another step towards the main hallway, she stopped.  _Wait.  Poe was engaged to Finn until this afternoon and now he’s…_ Her embarrassment was quickly replaced with white hot rage.

 

She walked to the door and pounded on it.  “Poe!  Poe Dameron!  We need to talk.”

 

She could hear scrambling, Poe cursing under his breath, and what sounded like his “visitor” departing through the window.

 

“Poe,” she yelled.

 

He opened the door.  “What is it, Jess?”

 

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”  She pushed her way into the room.

 

“No,” Poe said.  His cheeks were flushed. 

 

“Ummmm-hmmmmm,” Jess said, clearly unimpressed.  “I came here to talk to you about what happened today in the square, but now…”

 

“But now?”

 

“But now, I’m starting to think that maybe Finn is lucky to be rid of you.”

 

“Glad to know we’re still friends, Pava.”

 

“Yeah, well, it seems to me that anyone who squandered the opportunity you just squandered isn’t really someone worth my time.”  She shoved the rings into his hands.  “I thought you might want these.”

 

Poe’s whole countenance softened as he looked at the rings in his hands.  “Thanks, Pava,” he said quietly.

 

It threw Jess.  He seemed genuinely happy to have the rings back, but if what she’d just heard was what she thought it was, then Poe Dameron was a louse.

 

“Poe, what’s going on,” she asked.

 

Poe looked up from the rings to Jess.  For a moment, she thought she could see something there.  Then, he seemed to pull on a mask.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jess.  Finn and I decided to go our separate ways.  As you said, it’s probably for the best.”  He took her by the shoulder and guided her out of the room.  “Thanks for bringing these to me.”

 

“Poe,” she said.  “Poe…”

 

He shut the door behind her and locked it.

 

Jess stood in the hallway, trying to process what had just happened.  She slowly made her way down the hall and out of the house.  _Maybe Rey had better luck with Finn_.

**# # # #**

 

Poe slumped into the door and closed his eyes.  After he heard Jess walk away, he went to his window.  He scanned the back garden.  _He’s gone_.  Poe frowned.  He then turned his attention to the two rings in his hand, thinking back to the night he and Finn had given them to each other.

 

He closed his eyes, fighting against tears.  He took a deep breath.  _This is for the best_.

 

He walked to his desk and opened a small drawer, retrieving an old necklace of his mother’s.  He pulled off the pendant and threaded on his ring.  He then fastened it around his neck, putting it inside his shirt.  He pressed the silver into his heart and sighed.  _For the best…_

**# # # #**

 

Bastian frowned, running down an alley towards the market.  _That was too kriffing close._

 

He let out a breath, shaking his head.  _Can’t believe I let you and Finn talk me into this, Poe.  Climbing up on balconies and sneaking around is your thing.  Not mine._

 

He then ducked behind a market stall.  There was Anakin Skywalker.  _Kind of hard to miss_ , Bastian thought to himself.  _How tall is that man, anyway?_  

 

He closed his eyes.  _Seriously!  What was I thinking?_   _Sure, I’ll follow the guy who’s trying to kill all of us.  The seriously huge guy who is trying to kill us._

_No way that’s going to be dangerous._

 

He rolled his eyes.  _What in the kriff was I thinking?_

_That I’m the Captain of the Guard and it’s my job to help protect this pueblo?_

Bastian groaned and peeked out from behind the stall.  Anakin Skywalker turned and walked towards the far end of the market.  Bastian crept out of his hiding place and moved forward _.  This is so above my pay grade._

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess stomped out of the Governor’s House, fuming.  _I am going to kill Poe Dameron_.  She turned right.  Then she turned left.  _He has me so kriffing mad, I don’t know where to go._

 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and decided to go back to the Organa Estate.

 

As she got to the hill just before the Estate, she spied Rey and Phasma sitting underneath a tree.  She got off her horse and joined them.  “Oh, this doesn’t look good.”  She sat next to Rey.  “Any luck with Finn?”

 

“No,” Rey said.  She sounded hollow, defeated.

 

Phasma had an arm around Rey’s shoulders.  “How about with Poe?”

 

“No,” Jess grumbled.  “And…”

 

“And?  There’s an and,” Rey asked.

 

Jess nodded.  “I think he’s having an affair.”

 

“What,” Rey yelled.

 

“I think he’s having an affair.  I heard him with someone right before I went in, and it wasn’t Finn.”

 

“Are you sure,” Phasma asked, trying to wrap her head around the idea that Poe would cheat on Finn.

 

“No, but…”  Jess kicked her legs out.  “This is such a mess.”

 

“Such a kriffing mess,” Rey repeated.

 

“Well, at least it can’t get any worse,” Jess aid.

 

“Oh,” Phasma said.  They both looked at her.  “Actually, it can.”

 

Rey groaned and leaned back.  “What?”

 

“Well, I don’t know if you know or not, but your father moved out of the Organa Estate.  He’s living with Poe now.”

 

“What?  Why?”

 

Phasma raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah,” Rey said.  “Anakin Skywalker.”  She huffed out a sigh.

 

“You really managed to be born into one hell of a family,” Jess said.

 

“I know.”  Rey leaned her head on Phasma’s shoulder and Jess gave up and just put her head in Rey’s lap.

 

“Everything is so kriffed,” Jess said, playing with a loose thread on Rey’s skirt.

 

“So kriffing kriffed,” Rey repeated.

 

Phasma sat up.  “No.”

 

“Huh,” Jess said, lifting her head.

 

“No.  I refuse to sit her and feel victimized because the men of this town are idiots.”

 

Rey laughed. 

 

“You have an idea,” Jess asked.

 

“Maybe,” Phasma said.

 

Jess sat up.  “Well?”

 

“Well, this summer Poe and Finn went around disrupting my father’s plans as the Fox and the Falcon, couldn’t we do something similar?”

 

“You want us to dress up and hunt down evil-doers,” Rey asked.

 

“Maybe not dress up so much as pretend to be something we’re not.”

 

Jess smiled and turned to Rey, “She has a plan.”

 

“I think I do,” Phasma said.

 

“So,” Rey asked.

 

“It would be dangerous,” Phasma said, “and I’d need your help.”

 

“Well, I don’t like the dangerous part,” Rey said, “but you already know you have our help.”

 

“What about Finn, should we ask him to help?”

 

“No,” Phasma said.  “In fact, what I’m thinking is going to involve me not telling Finn about this and in fact, acting like I hate him.”

 

Rey’s eyes narrowed and she started shaking her head.  “No,” she said.  “I think I know what you want to do and that’s not dangerous, it’s suicidal!”

 

“Want to fill me in here,” Jess asked.

 

“I pretend to have a falling out with Finn and then go to Anakin Skywalker, my father’s old employer, for help.”

 

“No,” Rey said.

 

Jess ignored Rey for a moment.  “But how do you know he’ll believe you?  He already knows you work for Finn and that you and your father had a…complicated relationship.”

 

Phasma looked down at her hands, trying not to think about her father.  She took a deep breath.  “I’m going to have to be a very convincing actress, but,” she looked up, “I think I can do it.”

 

“No,” Rey said, turning to Jess and imploring her to help, “we can’t let her do this!  It’s too dangerous.”

 

Jess was torn.  She could see Rey’s point, but she could also see the determined glint in Phasma’s eyes.  “This isn’t fair,” she finally said.  “I’m not going to be the tie breaker between you two.”

 

Phasma took Rey’s shoulders in her hands.  “I can do this, Rey, and it just might help save the town.”

 

Rey sighed.  “Even if I tell you not to, you’re still going to do it, aren’t you?”

 

“Maybe,” Phasma said with a smile.  “You know, you’re not the only one who can fight.”

 

“Oh no, I remember the rebellion clearly.  I know you can take care of yourself, but…”  Rey bit her lip.  “I worry.”

 

Things suddenly quietened.  The three of them stared at each other and the unspoken _something_ that they’d all been feeling felt almost palpable.

 

Jess whispered, “I think maybe we need to—”

 

Han and Chuy appeared on the ridge.  “So that’s where you two got off to!”  He and Chuy wandered over.  “Why aren’t you at the Estate?”

 

Rey looked up.  “We had some business in town.  Where’s Snap?”

 

“He rode on ahead.”

 

He studied the three women with a confused look on his face.

 

“Oh,” Rey said.  “Uncle Han, this is our friend Phasma.  Phasma, this is Leia’s husband, Han Solo.”

 

Phasma pushed herself up and dusted herself off.  She walked over and held out her hand.  “Good to meet you.”

 

“Yeah,” Han said, profoundly aware he’d interrupted something.  “Um, so are you guys coming or…?”

 

“We’ll be right behind you,” Rey said, rising.

 

“Okay,” Han said, with one last curious glance.  “Come on, Chuy.”

 

As he rode away, Jess stood.  “We should meet later tonight, go over the plan.”

 

Phasma nodded.  “How about the wine cellar at the Trooper Estate.  Finn doesn’t go down there much.”

 

“Sounds good,” Rey said.  “I still remember how to sneak in, so no one should see us.”

 

“See you at nine,” Phasma asked.

 

“Nine,” Jess said.

 

The three women parted ways, each feeling like she should have said more.

 

**# # # #**

 

As they rode up to the stables, Snap waved and Chuy lit up as he saw Nien.  The two started chattering away as Han dismounted.  He walked up to a beautiful horse and patted her nose.  “I see Leia still has good taste in horses.”

 

“That’s Chewie,” Snap said.

 

“What?”

 

“Chewie,” Snap repeated.  “Always figured she named him after him,” he said, jerking his head back towards Chuy.

 

“Named a damn horse after him and,” Han quit muttering.  “I don’t suppose there’s a horse named Han or anything?”

 

Snap laughed and shook his head.  “Sorry.”  He looked towards the back door of the house.  “She’s in the study.”

 

“Yeah,” Han said.  He’d been stalling long enough.  He took a deep breath and walked to the house.  _It’ll be fine.  Just because we haven’t seen each other in years doesn’t mean anything._

 

Han held his breath, pushed open the door and went inside.

 

Leia was sitting on a loveseat, her foot propped up.  She made to move, but Han shook his head.

 

He smiled.  “Do I want to know how you did that?”

 

Leia smiled.  “Getting on a horse,” she said.  “Nothing too dangerous.”

 

“Oh,” he said, walking over to her.  He nodded at her hair, “New hairstyle.”

 

She reached out and took the lapel of his jacket.  “Same jacket.”

 

“New jacket,” he said, feigning hurt.

 

They stared at each other for what felt like forever and nowhere near long enough.

 

“It’s good to see you, Han.”

 

“It’s good to see you too,” he whispered.  “Wasn’t sure how happy you’d be to see me.”

 

She tugged on the jacket, pulling him closer, and then moved her hand to cup his cheek.  “You’re my husband, you idiot.”

 

He smiled.  “I love it when you call me that, sweetheart.”

 

She rolled her eyes and then sighed.  “There’s a few things I need to tell you.”

 

“Yeah,” Han said, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

 

She nodded.  “About Ben.  And Luke.  And my father.”

 

“Your father?  Isn’t he dead?”

 

Leia leaned back with a sigh.  “Well, about that…”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn sat in his room, staring into space, ignoring the book in his hands.  He closed his eyes, trying to will away the headache he could feel forming.  _I had to lie to her.  It’s the only way we can…_

 

He sighed.  _It’s not the only kriffing way, but…_

_I gave Poe my word._

 

He leaned his head back and stretched his neck, and that’s when he heard it.  A soft thud on the balcony.

 

Finn put the book down gently and walked to his bedside, retrieving his sword and quietly pulling it out of its scabbard.  There were footfalls now.

 

He crept towards the balcony, his sword ready.

 

He threw open the door and came face to face with a masked man. 

 

Finn’s sword was instantly at the man’s throat.

 

The man raised his hands. 

 

Finn smirked.  “You’re going to have to be a lot more careful if you want to make a habit out of sneaking into people’s houses at night.  Got to learn to be quieter.”

 

“Maybe I wanted you to hear me,” the man said.  “Maybe I came here with a proposition.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“May I come in,” the man asked.  “I have information.”

 

Finn hesitated and then nodded, lowering his sword.  He stood aside.

 

As the man walked by, he suddenly pounced, grabbing Finn’s hands and twisting them behind his back.  He pulled Finn into him as he pushed them back to the nearest wall.  Finn struggled but the man’s grip was like a vise. Suddenly, they were face to face, barely an inch separating them.  Finn was trapped. 

 

The man smiled.  “Give up?”

 

Finn tried to jerk out of the man’s grasp.

 

“Tsk, tsk, Mr. Trooper.  I asked if you give up.”

 

Finn’s eyes blazed with anger but also with something else.

 

The man’s eyes dipped to Finn’s lips.  He licked his own.  “Give up, Finn.”

 

“Or what?” Finn breathed out.

 

“Or we can’t move on to the more enjoyable portion of the evening,” the man purred.

 

Finn tried one last time and then said quietly, “Fine.”

 

The man surged forward, letting go of Finn’s hands and pressing his lips to Finn’s.  Finn dropped his sword with a clang and grabbed at the man, trying to pull him even closer.

 

As the man moved his lips to Finn’s throat, Finn moaned, “Poe.”

 

The man startled.  “Finn, shhhhh.  You want the servants to hear you?”

 

Finn began pushing Poe towards the bed.  “Then stop licking my neck like that.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “It’s been hours since I’ve been able to lick you.  Let a man enjoy his fiancée.”

 

“Fine, but can you at least take off the mask, Fox?”

 

“No one’s supposed to know I’m here.”

 

“Yeah, because no one who saw you here in my room in this getup could possibly guess who it was.”

 

“It worked all summer long.”  Poe leaned in for another kiss.

 

Finn pushed him onto the bed and then followed.  Poe quickly rolled them over so that he was on top.

 

They spent several minutes kissing and rutting on the bed before Finn paused.  “What’s…”  He pulled at the chain around Poe’s neck.  When he saw the engagement ring hanging from it, he looked up at his fiancée, tears in his eyes.  “Poe?”

 

Poe took the ring from Finn’s hand, turning it over in his own.  “Yeah, Jess picked them up and brought them to me this afternoon.”  He reached into his pocket, producing Finn’s ring.  “Here’s yours.”

 

Finn closed his eyes as Poe put it on his finger.  Finn held up his hand, admiring the ring.  “Thought we’d lost these,” he said quietly.

 

“Luke or Bastian would’ve gotten them for us,” Poe said.  “Jess just beat them to it.”

 

“Thank goodness.”

 

“Just remember to take it off before you go out into public.”

 

Finn nodded with a sad look on his face.

 

“No,” Poe said.  “Sweetheart, this is only temporary.”

 

“I know,” Finn said.  He pulled Poe closer to him.  “I just hate lying to everyone.”

 

“Oh, speaking of which,” Poe laughed, “You’re probably going to hear some pretty nasty rumors about me.”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Jess came by when Bastian was with me.  Back at the Governor’s House.  She thinks I’m cheating on you.  Yelled at me, told me what an idiot I am.”

 

“Well, you are an idiot…”

 

“Hey!”  Poe pretended to be hurt.

 

“But you’re _my_ idiot,” Finn said, grabbing Poe and pulling him down into another kiss.

 

After several more minutes, Finn said, “Rey was here.  She wanted to know what happened.”

 

“Did you tell her?”

 

“No,” Finn said, frowning.  “It feels wrong not to tell her.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s got to look real, Finn.  The more people who know, the bigger the risk this won’t work.”

 

Finn took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “I think I’m more worried that it _will_ work.”

 

“Finn…”

 

“I know, Poe.  This is how it has to be.  It’s just…” He sighed.  “I just really thought that we were finished with all of the lying and deception, and now here you are, wearing a mask again.”

 

“The mask was a joke,” Poe said, pulling it off.

 

“Yeah, but still…”  Finn sat up.  “Now we have to pretend to be fighting and we’re lying to the people we love and…”  He looked at Poe.  “I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

Poe took Finn’s hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.  “I know, but we have to get to the bottom of this.  If we can stop whatever plan Skywalker is hatching, then we save Los Angeles once and for all.  No more sneaking around.  No more lying.”  He smiled.  “And then we can get married.”

 

Finn smiled at that.  “And then we can get married.”

 

Poe leaned forward and kissed Finn on the forehead.  “I promise I will try to stay safe, okay?”

 

Finn nodded.  “Me too.”

 

“Gonna have to leave soon,” Poe said.  He kissed Finn lightly on the lips.

 

_Don’t go, Poe._   Finn broke the kiss off and leaned his forehead into Poe’s.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Poe got off the bed with a groan.  “The servants will notice if I’m not back soon,” he said.

 

“I know,” Finn said, getting up and following him to the balcony. 

 

Poe turned and studied him.  The worried look in Finn’s eyes was killing Poe’s very soul.  “Finn, I promise.  This will all work out.”

 

“It better,” Finn said.  He pressed a quick kiss to Poe’s lips.  “Now go.  Before I change my mind.”

 

“Goodnight, my Falcon,” Poe said, climbing down the trellis and into the gardens.

 

“Be careful, my Fox,” Finn whispered into the darkness.

 

 


	8. The Public Meeting

 

**Chapter Seven: The Public Meeting**

* * *

 

 

Kes marched into the Governor’s House, yelling, “Poe!  Poe Dameron!  Poe Cassian Dameron!  You get out here right now!”

 

Luke walked to the balcony overlooking the foyer.  “He’s not here.  He had some business in the market.”

 

Kes crossed his arms and stared at Luke.  “And what are you doing here?”

 

“Ummm,” Luke said.

 

Kes turned and marched to the study.  “Down here.  Now.”

 

Luke came downstairs and jogged into the study to find Kes pouring himself a drink.  He nodded for Luke to take a seat.  “What are you doing here, Luke?”

 

“Leia and I aren’t speaking.”

 

“The two of you are never speaking.  I’m surprised you two lasted as long as you did, but that doesn’t answer my question.  Why are you here?”

 

“I…”  Luke looked at the floor.  “I knew about Anakin.  I knew he was the person backing Snoke and I knew he was back and I didn’t tell Leia.”

 

“How long,” Kes said, taking a drink.

 

“What?”

 

“How long did you know?”

 

“I found out he was backing Snoke the day of the rebellion.  I saw him in town a few days before he went to see Finn.”

 

Kes hissed out a curse and set his glass down.  He walked over and stood in front of Luke.  For a moment, it looked like he wanted to take a swing.  He then closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath.  When he opened his eyes, he said, “He’s your father, and I’ve got to think that’s what part of this is.”

 

Luke nodded.

 

“Fine.”  Kes’ eyes narrowed as he bent over so they were eye to eye.  “But what’s going on with Poe and Finn?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do not play stupid with me, Luke!  I woke up this morning to find out that they had called off the engagement.  Supposedly had a big fight out in the middle of the pueblo where everyone could see.”

 

Luke nodded.  “Poe and Finn have both been stressed lately and—”

 

“And don’t even start trying to pretend that that’s going to work on me.  I raised that boy, and the other one was at my house so often, he might as well have been my son.  If there is one thing I know in this world, it is that Poe and Finn love each other.  They may be complete idiots about it at times, but you will never convince me that they aren’t in love.”

 

“Sometimes that isn’t enough.”

 

Kes spat out an expletive and walked back over to his drink.  He took a large gulp of it and set the glass down with a loud clang.  “Luke, you aren’t meeting my eyes.  And, I know how Poe operates.  He spent the summer pretending to be a dandy who didn’t care about me or this town or anything.  So I’m telling you now, if he walks back in that door and that’s the Poe I see, I will go out to the town square and yell until I lose my voice about how all of this is a damned ruse.”

 

“No,” Luke said, standing.  “You can’t!”

 

“Then tell me what in the kriff is going on.”

 

Luke stepped forward.  “You can’t tell anyone.”

 

Kes shook his head.  “Seriously, is that the Skywalker family motto?  Between Leia with the Fox nonsense this summer and you now…”  He sighed.  “My son has a big heart and he wants to protect this pueblo, but I’m worried that he’s going to end up dead as a result.”

 

“We won’t let it come to that.”

 

“You better not,” Kes said.  “So, tell me what is going on.”

 

“Poe and Finn aren’t really broken up.  They’re pretending to try to draw my father out.”

 

Kes shook his head and poured himself another drink.  He threw back the glass in one gulp.  “Anakin Skywalker is not a man to toy with.  Snoke was bad, but he was an idiot.  Anakin is smart and deadly.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Luke, I’m three years older than you.  I was there the night your mother died, and even if I hadn’t been, my father would’ve told me.  Only person on this planet that ever terrified my papa was yours.”

 

Luke closed his eyes.  “He really did kill her, didn’t he?”

 

“Yes,” Kes said.  “He did.”  He poured another glass and took a long drink.  “Damn near killed my dad and me too.  We got lucky that my mama kept a shotgun in her closet.  She put enough buckshot in your father’s shoulder to down an ordinary man.”

 

Luke walked over and fixed himself a drink.  “I’d always hoped that maybe…”  He shrugged.

 

Kes put a hand on Luke’s shoulder.  “Him being a monster doesn’t make you one.”

 

Luke nodded.  “I’ll warn Poe, but…”

 

Kes took another drink.  “But if Finn is in danger, he’s not going to listen.”

 

“No,” Luke said.

 

“And if Poe’s in danger…”

 

“Finn will move heaven and earth to save him,” Luke said.

 

“Damn idiots,” Kes said lovingly, finishing his drink.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was sitting in the cantina having a drink with Anakin Skywalker.  “Are you sure you don’t want to meet with him?”

 

Anakin shook his head.  “As much as Luke might be sympathetic, I think it might complicate things.”  He leaned back.  “Perhaps after I’ve secured the Trooper Mine and things have calmed down."

 

Poe nodded _.  So much for Luke’s hopes_.  “Well, I’ve set up a town meeting for tomorrow.  You can plead your case then.  I don’t know if Mr. Trooper will show, but…”  Poe took a long drink.

 

“I heard you two broke things off.”

 

Poe shrugged and finished off his drink.  “Probably for the best,” Poe said.  “He’s a bit obstinate and…”  He shook his head, hating every word he was having to say, “Young.”  Poe chuckled.  “I know I’m not that much older, but I feel like my time at the Academy did me some good.”

 

“I’m sure it did,” Anakin said.  He leaned forward.  “If he isn’t there, what is the plan?”

 

“Well, I checked and there may be precedent for me to take over the mine.  I won’t be as clumsy as Snoke about it,” Poe said. 

 

Anakin chuckled.  “I hope not.”

 

“But I think I can make an effective case to the town about why it needs to happen, and with popular support, it should be fairly easy.”

 

“Good,” Anakin said, finishing his drink and rising.  “I knew you’d be a tremendous help.”

 

“Of course,” Poe said, rising.

 

“Till tomorrow then.”

 

“Till tomorrow,” Poe said, watching the man leave and feeling slimy and wrong.  “Another drink,” he said to the bartender.

 

**# # # #**

 

Bastian was standing behind the cantina, staring out into the desert beyond Los Angeles.  A figure rounded the corner and fell back onto the wall next to him.

 

“Any messages,” Bastian asked.

 

Poe nodded.  “Tell Finn that Anakin is going to make a play for the mine at the public meeting tomorrow.  I’ll be trying to generate public support for the sale and I’ll be making some threats.”

 

Bastian shook his head.  “I can’t believe you two are doing this.”

 

“Only way to get Skywalker to believe me.”

 

“Still,” Bastian said.  “It’s an awful risk.”

 

Poe took in a deep breath.  “And it feels crappy too.”  He pushed off from the wall.  “Tell him I love him.”

 

“Will do, boss.”

 

Poe disappeared into the twilight.

 

**# # # #**

 

An hour later, Finn heard something hit the door to his balcony.  A moment later, he heard it again.  He got up and opened the door, walking out onto the balcony, just as a pebble sailed by.  He looked down and whispered, “Poe usually climbs up.”

 

“Well, Poe is a lot more sure of that trellis than I am.”

 

Finn shook his head.  “Wait there.  I’ll be right down.”

 

A few minutes later, Finn came out into the garden. 

 

Bastian walked to an alcove and ducked in.  “Skywalker is going to make a play for the mine at the public meeting tomorrow.  Poe will try to generate public support for the sale and he’ll be making some threats.”

 

Finn nodded.  “Anything else?”

 

“He wanted me to tell you he loves you.”

 

Finn smiled.

 

“Any messages for him?”

 

“I love him too.”

 

Bastian smiled.  “You two are adorable.  Crazy, but adorable.”  He started out of the alcove. 

 

Finn grabbed his arm.  “Bastian?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The two of you, with the fencing and the—”

 

“Finn, there’s nothing between us.  We’re friends.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but—”

 

“No buts.  I like Poe, but he isn’t my type, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Oh,” Finn said.  He shook his head.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just that…”

 

Bastian smiled.  “I get it.  You two have spent years convincing yourselves that you aren’t in love with each other.  It’s bound to be a little bumpy as you realize you are.”

 

“It’s still no excuse to be jealous.”

 

Bastian laughed.  “From what I hear, he was so jealous of Rey he went to the Academy.”  He put a hand on Finn’s shoulder.  “I think you’re doing okay in comparison.”

 

Finn smiled.  “Thanks.”

 

Bastian nodded and started out.  “Be careful, Trooper.”

 

“Tell Poe that too.”

 

“I will.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The next afternoon, Phasma was pacing outside the mission.  “I don’t think I can do this,” she said.  She looked green.

 

Rey shot a desperate look to Jess, who said to Phasma, “It was your idea!”

 

Rey smacked Jess’ arm and grabbed Phasma, pulling her down until they were eye level.  “You can do this.  We believe in you.”  She shot a pointed look at Jess.  “Don’t we?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”  Jess shook her head.  She leaned in and whispered, “If anyone can do this, it’s you, Phasma.  You had us fooled for most of the summer.  You can do this.”

 

Phasma nodded. “Okay.”  She started towards the front of the mission.

 

Jess leaned over to Rey.  “She can do this, right?”

 

“Jess,” Rey hissed.  “Of course, she can.”

 

They waited until Phasma was out of sight before walking to the front of the mission themselves.  The place was packed. 

 

Up front, Poe and Anakin stood to one side while Finn and Friar Statura stood to the other.  Phasma walked up and joined Finn.

 

“You can do this,” Jess said from behind clenched teeth.  Rey took her hand and squeezed it.

 

**# # # #**

 

The meeting started off pleasantly enough.  Finn explained the current state of the mine and his plan for revitalizing it.  Poe then stood and expressed the concerns that he had with Finn’s plan.  Then, Anakin stood and outlined his plan to buy and revitalize the mine.

 

Anyone who knew Finn could see that as Anakin talked, he was getting progressively angrier and angrier, and even Poe, who knew how this meeting had to end, was getting worried.

 

Eventually, when Anakin remarked, “I know Governor Snoke wasn’t perfect, but some of his ideas regarding the mine were actually quite—”

 

“No,” Finn said, standing.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“No.  Snoke was a butcher who was leading this town to ruin.  He’s the reason why the mine is even in trouble, and I’m not going to sit here and have you suggest that he might have been doing something right.  The man was a parasite on this community and—”

 

Phasma stood.  “No,” she shouted.

 

“What,” Finn said, spinning.

 

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to you besmirch my father’s name like that!  It’s bad enough I’ve had to work for you for the past few months, but this?  This is ridiculous!”

 

“Phasma, what on earth—”

 

“No, Mr. Trooper, you don’t get to talk.  I do,” she said.  “And I actually think that Anakin Skywalker’s plan makes sense.”  She shook her head.  “The only reason you’ve been able to keep the mine going this long is because I’ve been helping you.”

 

Finn looked as if he’d been slapped.

 

Poe’s mouth hung open.

 

Anakins Skywalker looked supremely amused.

 

“What are you saying,” Finn finally managed.

 

“I’m saying I quit.  And I’m saying that if the people of this pueblo knew what was good for them, they’d back Mr. Skywalker’s plan.”  With that, she stomped towards the back of the mission, not even stopping as she passed Rey and Jess, whose eyes were wide in wonder.

 

For a beat, no one said anything.  Then, the entire mission erupted into shouting.

 

**# # # #**

 

An hour later, Finn slammed the front door of his house, yelling, “Phasma!”

 

Maz came running out of the kitchen.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Where is Phasma?”

 

Phasma stood at the top of the stairs.  She had a valise next to her.  “I’ll send for the rest of my things.”

 

“What in the hell is going on, Phasma,” Finn demanded, starting up the stairs.

 

“Finn, you heard what I had to say.  I’ve tried to keep my mouth shut, but…”  Phasma shook her head, stomping past Finn towards the front door. 

 

“Phasma?”  Finn stood there in shock.  “Phasma?”

 

The front door slammed shut.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe walked into the barracks and grabbed Bastian.  “A word, please, Captain?”

 

“Sure,” Bastian said as Poe drug him outside.  As soon as they were out of the hearing of the other soldiers, he whispered, “What in the hell, Poe?”

 

“Phasma just had a meltdown or something.  Told the whole town that they should go with Anakin’s plan and stomped out.  Go check on Finn and find out what’s going on.”

 

Bastian nodded and ran to the stables.

 

Poe went back to the Governor’s House where Luke—and his father—were waiting for him.

 

“Papa?”

 

“Study.  Now,” Kes said.

 

Poe shared a look with Luke, who mouthed, _sorry_.

 

“Ummmm, papa, I don’t know why you’re here, but—”

 

“Shut up, mijo, and listen.  I’m going to guess that Phasma’s little outburst wasn’t part of your plan?”  Poe looked to Luke, but before Luke could say anything, Kes said, “Yes, I know about the plan.”

 

Poe sighed.  “No, it wasn’t.  I sent Bastian over to check on Finn and find out what’s going on.”  He walked over to a chair and flopped into it.  “But I’m not sure this changes anything.”

 

“What,” Kes demanded.  “She’s been working with Finn for months!  If anyone knows about that mine, it’s her.”

 

“Yes, but that doesn’t necessarily alter our plan,” Poe said, feeling a headache coming on.

 

“You’re just determined to run into danger, aren’t you?”

 

Poe stood and walked over to his father.  “That man is threatening my family, my town, and my fiancée.  You better believe I am going to run into danger if it means stopping him.”

 

Kes closed his eyes.  “Son, I’m not asking you not to fight.  I’m just begging you to be careful.”

 

“I will, papa.”

 

Kes clearly didn’t believe him.

 

Luke cleared his throat.  “Poe, when are you supposed to meet my father again?”

 

“Tomorrow morning.”

 

Luke nodded.  “Until then, why don’t we all go have something to eat and try to calm down.”

 

“Calm down,” Kes said.  “Like that’s even possible.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Bastian found Finn sitting in the garden.  “Hey,” Bastian said.  “You aren’t in your room.”

 

“Figured you’d be coming here,” Finn said—he sounded hollow, defeated.

 

Bastian sat down next to him.  “You okay?”

 

“I’ve worked with that woman for two months and…”  He shook his head.  “I never saw it coming.”

 

Bastian pulled Finn into a hug.  “I’m sorry.”  He let go of Finn and asked, “What do you need?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “I’m fine.”  Bastian snorted.  “Okay, I’m not fine, but I don’t need anything.”

 

“Any message you want me to send to him?”

 

“Just the usual.  Be careful.”

 

Bastian nodded and stood.  “I’m pretty sure that’s his message to you too.”

 

Finn nodded, staring off into the garden.

 

**# # # #**

 

A little while later, Bastian walked into the dining room of the Governor’s House.  “Poe—” Seeing Kes and Luke, he said, “Uh, Governor, a word?”

 

Poe got up and walked over to Bastian, who leaned in and whispered, “The Falcon is requesting that the Fox come to his room tonight to talk.”

 

Poe nodded.  He looked at the clock over the fireplace mantle and then turned to Luke and his father.  “Umm, something has come up and…”

 

Kes nodded.

 

“Thanks, papa,” Poe jogged out of the room.

 

As soon as he was gone, Luke lifted an eyebrow at Bastian.

 

Bastian smiled.  “I thought the two of them could use some alone time.  Help them calm down a bit.”

 

Kes chuckled.  “I like you, kid.”

 

“Yeah?  Enough to invite me to dinner?”

 

Kes pulled out the chair next to him as Luke called out, “Artoo?  One more for dinner.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Friday, some plans work. Some plans don't. And things take a dangerous turn in the pueblo.


	9. The Skywalker Estate

 

 

**Chapter Eight: The Skywalker Estate**

* * *

 

 

**November 1843...**

Poe was surprised when Anakin met him right outside the gates to the Governor’s House.  “I thought we were meeting at the cantina?”

 

Anakin shook his head, taking Poe’s arm and leading him away from the house.  “Something has come up and I need to travel back to my estate.  It’s about half-a-day’s ride from here.”

 

“Oh,” Poe said.  “Well, we can certainly re-schedule…”

 

Anakin smiled.  “Actually, I was hoping you could accompany me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come with me.  We’ll only be there a few days, but…”  Anakin leaned in.  “It turns out that Miss Phasma has some very good ideas about how to proceed, but she fears for her safety here in Los Angeles.”

 

Poe did his best not to break character, but he really wanted to share a few choice words with Phasma.

 

“You’re taking her to the estate?”

 

“Yes, and meeting with some associates.  I thought you should be there.  Help us formulate our strategy.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Just give me an hour or so to pack and make some arrangements.”

 

Anakin said, “Take your time.  I’ll meet you by the mission at noon.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe ran into the barracks.  “Where is Captain Bastian?”

 

“In your house, I believe, sir,” said one of the soldiers.

 

Poe ran into the house, “Bastian!”

 

Bastian came jogging out from the study.  “What is it?”

 

“I need you to get word to Finn that—”

 

“That won’t be necessary,” said Finn, walking out from the study.

 

“Finn,” Poe said, rushing forward.  “What are you doing here?”  He pushed Finn into the study.  “Did anyone see you?  Is everything okay?”

 

Finn smiled and grabbed Poe’s shoulders.  “I’m fine.  I snuck over to tell you that I’m meeting with some of the workers at the mine today, so I won’t be around.  And,” he swatted Poe’s arm, “of course no one saw me.  I snuck around all summer, same as you.”

 

“Sorry,” Poe said.  He then remembered.  “Anakin just invited me to his estate.  It seems he’s taking Phasma there to work on his plan to take the mine.”

 

“Kriff.”

 

“Yeah, so I’ve got to pack and get a few things together—”

 

“You aren’t seriously going to go there with him?”

 

“Of course, I am,” Poe said.  “That’s the plan.”

 

“No!  The plan was to draw him in.  Not to go traipsing up to his estate where you’ll be on his turf.”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

“You’ll be alone,” Finn said.  “If anything happens—”

 

“Nothing will happen,” Poe said.

 

“Poe.”

 

“Finn.”

 

The two of them were locked in a staring match, which was only broken when Bastian and Luke came in.  “Is everything okay,” Luke asked.

 

“No,” Finn said.

 

“It’s fine,” Poe said.  He turned to Luke.  “Your father has invited me back to his estate.  I’m leaving at noon.  I’m assuming that I can leave you in charge of the pueblo for a few days?”

 

“Of course,” Luke said, but he didn’t miss the look that Finn was shooting Poe.  “Ummmm….”

 

“Poe, you cannot be serious about going there.”

 

“Finn, I have to.  If I don’t go, he’ll get suspicious.”

 

“Luke, tell him this is a terrible idea.”

 

Luke opened his mouth and then closed it.  “Finn, it might be the only way to—”

 

Finn held up a hand.  “You’re both insane.  And you are doing this without my blessing.”  He stomped out of the room.

 

Poe fought the urge to run after him.  He turned to Basitan.  “Um, Bastian, can you?”

 

“Sure, boss,” Bastian said, jogging after Finn.

 

**# # # #**

 

Bastian caught Finn before he left the grounds.  “Trooper,” he whispered.  “Trooper, wait up!”

 

“He’s going to get himself killed, Bastian!”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

“Wait,” Finn said, stopping.  “You agree with me?”

 

“I think Poe is playing into Anakin’s hands.  And now, with Phasma…”  Bastian shook his head.  “I don’t like it.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Bastian smiled.  “So what do you want to do?”

 

Finn leaned in.  “Bastian, could I ask you a huge favor?”

 

Bastian groaned.  “You want me to follow them, don’t you?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Okay,” Bastian said.  He walked back towards the barracks.  “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn called after him.

 

**# # # #**

Rey frowned at the letter.   Phasma had left it for her and Jess in a tree late last night.

 

Jess’ eyes were wide.  “Okay, you don’t look happy.  Is it bad?  It’s bad.  I know it.”

 

Rey shoved the letter at Jess.  “She’s insane.”

 

Jess scanned the letter.  “She’s what,” Jess yelled.

 

“SHHHHHHHHH,” Rey hissed, grabbing Jess and pulling her away from the mission.

 

“She’s going to his estate,” Jess whispered.

 

“Seems like it.”

 

“This is not going to end well.”

 

“No, it isn’t.”  Rey bit her lip.  “What do we do?”

 

Jess said, “One of us is going to sneak up there and keep an eye on her.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The ride up to the Skywalker Estate had been awkward.  Phasma, Poe, and Anakin were crammed into Anakin’s carriage.  For the first hour, it was Poe trying to make small talk with two people he despised, neither of whom seemed interested in speaking, and then it was another two hours of Poe staring out the window, trying not to think about his fight with Finn.

 

 _It’ll be fine,_ he tried to convince himself.

_He just worries._

 

As they entered the front gates to the palatial estate, Poe realized how truly desolate a place they were in.  “Don’t have many neighbors,” he said.

 

“No,” Anakin remarked.  “I like my privacy.”

 

_It’ll be fine._

_Right?_

 

**# # # #**

 

The next morning, Poe came downstairs to see Phasma and Anakin laughing over breakfast.  “Morning,” he said, trying his best to channel his inner _Poe Dameron society dandy_.

 

“Good morning,” Anakin said.  “The lovely Miss Phasma was just regaling me with stories about London.  Have you ever been?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Unfortunately, no.  California has been the center of my universe for most of my life, I’m afraid.”

 

“You really should go sometime,” Phasma said.  “It’s so much more…civilized.”

 

 _It’s like the Phasma I met at the beginning of the summer_ , Poe thought.  And then, he wondered, _is she…_

_No._

 

 _Surely, she isn’t…_   And then, he thought about the fact that Rey, Jess, and Phasma had been largely inseparable since the rebellion.

 

_Oh kriffing hell.  They planted her here._

 

Poe fought the urge to grab Phasma’s arm and drag her out of the house.  Instead, he plastered on his best smile.  “I can only imagine,” he said.

 

**# # # #**

 

After breakfast, Anakin led Phasma and Poe to his study where he had a large map spread out across a table.

 

He smiled and pointed to it.  “This,” he said, “is project Starkiller.” 

 

Poe saw markings going through the northern edge of the Los Angeles area—out where Snoke had been buying up properties and the Knights of Ren had been attacking haciendas.  Poe looked up.  “It’s the railroad.”

 

Skywalker smiled.  “Yes.  And land prices in this area are going to quadruple, at least.”  He laughed.  “But that’s not all.”  He pointed to the Trooper Mine.  “If the mine were up and running, with its proximity to the new railroad, there would be a relatively cheap and easy way to ship minerals.  Can you imagine the profits?”

 

Poe shook his head.  Finn would make millions.

 

Phasma said, “How can we help you?”

 

“You, Miss Phasma, know a great deal about how the Trooper Mine is run.  I’d like to hear about everything.”

 

“Of course,” she said.

 

“And me,” Poe asked.

 

“I’d like to hear more about your plans to get the mine out of Trooper’s control,” Skywalker said.  “I have some associates meeting with us tonight.  They have some experience dealing with…uncooperative elements.  They should be able to help.”

 

“Good,” Poe said, feeling sick.  “I can’t wait to meet them.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess squinted and then frowned.  There was definitely someone just outside the wall surrounding the Skywalker Estate. 

 

She watched the figure for about five minutes before deciding it wasn’t one of Skywalker’s men.  “Someone else is spying,” she muttered.

 

She tied up her horse and crept over to the figure.  Just before she got to him, he spun, weapon drawn, and then almost immediately let out a relieved sigh.  “Miss Jess!”

 

“Captain Bastian!  What are you doing here?”

 

“Finn sent me.”

 

“Finn?”

 

“Yeah, long story.”

 

Jess quickly put two and two together.  “Those lying jerks!  They planned this, didn’t they?”

 

“Yep,” Bastian said.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Ummmm….”

 

Bastian laughed.  “Phasma’s acting too, isn’t she?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Bastian shook his head.  “Is anyone in Los Angeles who they say they are?”

 

“It’s been a long year,” Jess said.

 

The two sat next to each other in silence for a few minutes before Jess leaned in.  “Do you have a bad feeling about this?”

 

“Hell yes,” Bastian said.  “I don’t like it.  It’s way too secluded and Skywalker is way too smart.”

 

Jess nodded.  “Do you think I should go get some reinforcements?”

 

Bastian smiled.  “Either you do or I do.”

 

“I’m the better rider,” Jess said.

 

“You’ve never seen me ride!”

 

“Doesn’t matter.  I’m still better,” she said, giving Bastian a wink.  She started back towards her horse.  “I’ll be back tonight with friends.”

 

**# # # #**

 

“Finn,” Jess yelled, bursting into the Trooper Estate.  “Finn!”

 

Finn came running downstairs as fast as possible.  “What is it?”

 

“Go saddle up your horse.  We’re going to the Skywalker Estate.”

 

“Why?  What happened?  Is Poe—”

 

“Poe is fine.  For now.  But Bastian and I…”  She shook her head.  “We can’t leave them there.”

 

“Them?”

 

“Phasma’s pretending too.”

 

Finn started muttering under his breath as he jogged toward the stables.  “Go get Rey and the others.”

 

“Already going,” Jess said.

 

**# # # #**

 

An hour later, Jess, Rey, Snap, Nein, and Finn were riding out to the Skywalker Estate.

 

“Um,” Rey said.  “Is that your Falcon costume?”

 

Finn nodded.  Rey rolled her eyes, so he added, “It’s our thing.”

 

Jess chuckled.  “So dramatic, our Finn and Poe.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe and Phasma ended up leaving their rooms at the same time for dinner.  He hadn’t had an opportunity all day to get her alone and he was determined to take advantage of this opportunity.  “It seems to me,” he started, offering her his arm.  “That you and I, here today, are _acting_ a lot like we did earlier this summer.”

 

Phasma shot Poe a pointed look.  _Way to be subtle, Dameron_.  She took a deep breath and took his arm.  “Yes, we are.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Do you get the feeling that—”

 

“We’re in a lot of trouble here,” Phasma finished.  She looked at Poe and answered, “Yes.”

 

“Glad it isn’t just me,” Poe said, patting her arm.

 

As they entered the dining room, they found Anakin talking to two tall men.  As all three of them turned around, Poe couldn’t help but freeze.  _Oh kriffing hell._

 

“Governor Dameron, Miss Phasma, have you met Armitage Hux and Ben Solo?”

 

“I believe we’ve had the pleasure,” Poe said, his eyes locked on Hux—he still remembered how Hux had used a little girl as a hostage to escape him during the rebellion.  “Hux.  Ben.”

 

“It’s Governor, now, is it?”  Hux walked over, extending his hand.  “The people of Los Angeles do make colorful choices, don’t they?”

 

Poe gripped his hand hard, hoping to break a bone or two.  “Delightful to see you again, Hux.  Our last talk was cut tragically short, if I recall.”

 

Hux pulled his hand from Poe’s grasp.  “Yes.”  He turned to Phasma, kissing her cheek.  “I see you came to your senses.”

 

“Well,” Phasma said, “Not all of us run away at the first hint of trouble.”

 

Anakin laughed, pulling out a chair for Phasma.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and sat across from her.

 

Poe sat next to Ben.  “And how are you, Mr. Solo?”

 

“Good,” Ben grunted out.  “How’s Finn?”

 

Poe had trouble forming the words.  “I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Really? I thought the two of you were joined at the hip.”

 

“Oh no,” Anakin said.  “They had a rather public falling out.”  He smiled.  “If one didn’t know better, one would assume that it was staged.”

 

Poe grasped his fork, letting the true implications of those words sink in.  He quickly sized up the room and tried to figure out the fastest way to the stables.  _If I can get to a horse…_

 

“Now, now, Governor Dameron.  That fork hasn’t done anything to you,” Hux purred.

 

Poe opened his mouth to say something clever, but Anakin beat him to it.  “Now, Hux, play nice.  Governor Dameron is probably just a bit tense because we’ve figured him out.” 

 

Poe dropped the fork.  “Why bring me here if you…”

 

Anakin laughed.  “Because I found it amusing to play into your and Trooper’s little charade.  What?  Did you think you were going to become the Fox and the Falcon again and vanquish the evil Anakin Skywalker?”

 

Poe looked over at the man and smiled.  “Something like that.”

 

Anakin laughed.  “No, that’s not how this is going to work.  What is going to happen is that we are going to have dinner.  Then, I’m going to let Hux take you out back and kill you.  Then, the lovely Miss Phasma and I, along with Mr. Solo and Hux, are going to take over Los Angeles.  I’ll be sure to send your regards to your fiancée when I run him through.”

 

Poe’s hands curled into fists.  “If you lay one finger on Finn…”

 

Anakin laughed even louder.  “You’ll what, Dameron?  Haunt me from the grave?”  Servants started bringing in food.  “Now, eat.  And never let it be said that Anakin Skywalker didn’t give a condemned man a fantastic last meal.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Bastain waved down the riders.  “I am so glad you are here.”

 

“What is it,” Snap asked.

 

“Hux and Solo rode up about an hour ago.”

 

Finn took in a huge breath.

 

“They’ve all been eating dinner, but from the looks of things, it isn’t going well for Poe.”

 

Finn nodded, dismounting.  “Jess, you and Nein, try to find out if he has any guards or soldiers bunking someplace and maybe lock them in or something?”

 

“Or something,” Jess asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Finn shrugged.

 

Nein started tugging on Jess’ arm, saying, “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Finn nodded.  “Rey, you and Snap take the front door.  Bastian, show me where the dining room is.  The Falcon is about to make an appearance.”

 

**# # # #**

 

They were sipping coffee when Poe absently pulled on the chain around his neck.  _I’m so sorry, Finn.  I should’ve listened to you._

 

Ben eyed it and reached over, pulling the necklace out.

 

“What is that,” Anakin asked.

 

Poe jerked it out of Ben’s hands.  “My engagement ring.”

 

Hux snickered.  “We’ll be sure to send it along to Trooper.”

 

Poe stood, banging his fists onto the table.  “You really think I’m just going to curl up and die, Hux?”

 

“I think that you’re outnumbered four to one,” Hux snapped, standing.

 

“Those odds don’t scare me.  Remember, I’ve seen you fight.”

 

Hux growled, pulling out his sword. 

 

Poe pulled a dagger out of his boot.

 

“Gentlemen!  Gentlemen!  Please, not at the table.  There’s a lady present,” Anakin said, motioning to Phasma. 

 

Suddenly, there was a crash as someone broke through one of the windows and tumbled onto the floor beside Poe.  He jumped up, sword in hand.

 

Poe beamed.  “About time you got here, Falcon.”

 

“Sorry,” Finn said.  “Had trouble finding the place.”

 

“Guards,” Hux shrieked.

 

“Bastian,” Finn yelled.

 

The room erupted into chaos.

 

Phasma pretended to be shocked and ran towards the kitchen.

 

Anakin and Ben readied their swords.

 

Bastian climbed through the window, throwing Poe a sword, just as ten of Skywalker’s hired men descended on the room.  Thankfully, they were followed by Rey and Snap.

 

The sounds of swords clashing and people grunting quickly filled the air.

 

Poe was fighting back to back with Finn.  “Did I mention how good it was to see you, Falcon?”

 

“I think you did, Poe.”

 

“What?  I’m Poe and not Fox?”  Poe lunged forward, hitting one of Skywalker’s men. 

 

“No costume, no Fox,” Finn said, parrying into a riposte and then kicking his opponent for good measure.

 

Rey jumped onto the table, fighting with Hux.  “Maybe you two could flirt later?”

 

“I think we can flirt and fight at the same time,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, I’m with Poe on this one,” Finn said.

 

“It’s distracting the rest of us,” Bastian said, grunting as he shoved a guard into Ben Solo.

 

“I’d like to vote with Basitan and Rey on this one,” Snap said as he tried to hold off Anakin.

 

“Me too,” Jess said, running into the room and hitting one of the guards over the head.

 

“Well, that’s four to two,” Finn said, “maybe we should ask some of the guards what they think?”

 

Hux fell off the table and Finn and Poe seamlessly switched so that now Poe and Hux were facing each other.  “Hello Huxy!  Long time no see!”

 

Hux lunged at Poe, but Poe easily parried the thrust away. 

 

“Really?  That’s all you’ve got?  It’s gonna take more than that.”

 

“Will you shut up,” Hux snapped out.

 

Poe smiled and lunged back at the man.

 

**# # # #**

 

Phasma poked her head out of the kitchen and nearly squealed in delight as she saw Rey and Jess.  She wanted to run out and help them, but it seemed that while Poe’s ploy to fake out Anakin Skywalker hadn’t worked, hers had.  _At least for now_ , she thought.

 

She quickly searched the space and found a scrap of paper and a pencil.  She quickly wrote a note to Rey and Jess and then she looked out again.  Rey was nearby.  Phasma stared at her.  _Please look over here.  Please look over here._

 

Rey turned and gave her a wink.  Phasma held up the piece of paper and then dropped it on the floor, backing up into the kitchen.  It was a risk, but she was fairly certain Rey would get to the paper before anyone else.

 

**# # # #**

 

They had almost taken out all of the guards when Finn turned and faced Anakin Skywalker.

 

“You know, this all could’ve gone so much differently, if you’d just sold your mine to me, Trooper.”

 

“Yeah, well, it’s my mine and I’m not going to be intimidated by the likes of you,” Finn said, pushing forward.

 

Anakin was four decades older than Finn, but he was still spry and he was very good with a blade.  Finn, however, was not about to let this man—who had used Snoke to kill his parents and threaten his loved ones—get the better of him.  It was a dizzying fight.  Their swords moving so quickly that even Poe, arguably the best swordsman in the room, was having trouble following it.

 

In a fair fight, Finn had the advantage.  He was younger and quicker.  But the thing was, Anakin did not fight fair.  As Finn had him backing up towards the kitchen, Anakin gave Hux a little nod.  Hux shoved Rey into Poe and pulled a gun from his boot.

 

Poe yelled, running forward. 

 

Finn was focused on Anakin Skywalker, so he didn’t see Hux take aim, didn’t hear him cock the pistol, didn’t hear Poe’s scream.

 

Poe jumped between Hux and Finn just as Hux fired.  The shot caught just below Poe’s shoulder.  Poe was thrown forward into Finn with a loud grunt.  Finn turned to see what was happening just as Anakin charged forward.  Finn jerked out of the way, and Anakin’s blade missed Finn but caught Poe in the side.  Poe slid to the ground with a sickening thump.

 

Finn screamed and jumped forward, catching Anakin’s arm and hitting him in the shoulder.  Rey, meanwhile, had jumped on Hux’s back and was pulling his hair.

 

Snap ran up to Anakin, catching the man from behind and hitting him over the head.

 

There was a noise from the other end of the house Nein ran in yelling, “They got out!  Reinforcements are coming!”

 

“Finn,” Bastian yelled.  “We have to go.”

 

Finn was in shock.  Poe was on the ground in front of him covered in blood.

 

“Snap,” Jess hissed.  “Get Poe.  I’ve got Finn.”

 

Snap reached down, scooping Poe up, as Jess grabbed Finn’s arm and drug him to the door.

 

They could hear Skywalker’s men running towards them.  “Go,” Rey shouted.  “Go!”

 

**# # # #**

 

They rode for two miles before Finn insisted they stop.  “We have to try to stop the bleeding,” he yelled.

 

Rey turned to Jess.  “Ride ahead so they can be ready for us.”  She handed a slip of paper to Jess.  “This is from Phasma.”

 

Jess took off into the night.

 

Bastian and Nein kept a lookout for Skywalker’s men as Snap and Finn started ripping at their shirts to try to bind Poe’s wounds.

 

“This isn’t good,” Snap said, pressing into one of them.  Poe moaned, but he didn’t open his eyes.

 

“Shut up, Snap,” Finn said.  “He’s not going to die.”  Finn really wanted to believe that.

 

When they had the wounds bound and most of the bleeding stopped, Finn had Snap hand Poe up to him.  “Let’s go,” he roared.

 

The group took off into the night.

 

Finn kept muttering into Poe’s ear.  “Stay with me, Poe.  Come on.  Just stay with me.”

 

 


	10. Waiting

 

 

**Chapter Nine: Waiting**

* * *

  

Finn was sitting in the dark staring at Poe.  He watched Poe’s chest rise and fall with labored breaths, feeling a sense of relief with every rise and fall, and a profound sense of dread when Poe was completely still.  _You cannot die, Poe Dameron.  I will not allow it_.

 

They’d ridden half the night to the Trooper Estate.  Finn had put Poe in one of the guest rooms, thankful that the Friar, Sister Kaydel, and Maz were ready when they arrived.  Maz had ushered the others into the great room while the Friar and Sister Kaydel cleaned Poe’s wounds and stitched him up as best they could.

 

When they’d left the room, they wore worried looks.

 

Finn didn’t want to hear it if they thought Poe was dying.  _He can’t die_ , Finn thought.  _Not after all we’ve done to finally be together_.

 

He walked into the room and took a chair beside Poe’s bed.  For the rest of the night, Finn simply watched Poe breathe, never once letting go of his hand.

 

**# # # #**

Anakin paced in his study.  Phasma, Ben, and Hux were all seated before him.

 

“I can’t believe that group of…”  Anakin threw up his hands.  “And you did nothing,” he yelled at Hux and Ben.

 

Hux snapped, “We were there fighting, the same as you!”

 

“Well, at least I managed to kill one of them!”

 

Phasma cleared her throat.  “As wonderful as it is to listen to all of you scream at each other, perhaps our time would better be served formulating a plan.  We have to assume that Trooper and the others will be on the defensive now.”

 

Anakin immediately relaxed.  “You are right, Miss Phasma.  My apologies.”  He laughed and walked over to his desk.  “The plan is simple.  What I told Dameron wasn’t the complete truth.  Yes, I’ve been trying to buy up land to profit from the railroad, but my intention is to visit some revenge on the pueblo of Los Angeles.  To make its people suffer the way they made me suffer all those years ago.”

 

Ben frowned.

 

Phasma held her breath.

 

Hux asked, “And how will you do that?”

 

Skywalker smiled.  “I’m going to eliminate my rivals and then I’m going to appoint myself Governor.  Once I’ve secured control over the ports and the railroads, anyone trading in Los Angeles will have to deal with me.”  His smile grew even wider as he added, “Plus, I’m going to destroy the Trooper Mine with Finn Trooper in it.”

**# # # #**

Rey held the crumpled note in her hand.  She’d read it enough times that she had it memorized.

 

_Buying land to profit from railroad._

_Staying here to see what else I can learn_

_~P_

 

“She’ll be okay,” Jess said, a waver in her voice.

 

“Of course,” Rey said.  “She’s smart and she’s strong and…”  She tried not to think about Poe, and even more she tried not to think of Phasma in that large estate all on her own.

 

Jess took her hand.  “She’ll be okay,” she whispered, hoping if she said it enough, she’d believe it.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben paced his room.  He couldn’t get the image of Poe, bloody and unconscious on the floor, out of his head.

 

As much as he wanted to hate Poe, he found that he couldn’t.  He kept remembering playing with Poe as a child: running through the Dameron vineyards, sword fighting with sticks, screaming in glee as they darted through the stalls of the market.  Almost every good memory he had growing up had Poe and Finn in it.

 

He paused and walked to the window.  Skywalker hadn’t sent his men after Finn and the others; he’d said he was waiting for the right moment to strike.  Ben frowned.

 

As much as he’d wanted to believe that what Snoke—and now Skywalker—were doing was right, he couldn’t shake the doubt coiling in his stomach.

 

_But what if they aren’t right?_

_What if they really are the monsters that Poe and Finn say they are?_

 

He flashed on Poe’s body again. 

 

He shook his head and walked downstairs, eventually finding himself drawn to Anakin’s study.  It was dark and quiet but there was enough moonlight from the window that Ben could see the giant map of Los Angeles spread out across the table.  He walked to it, running his fingers over his parents’ house.  Thinking of his parents, he started shaking, the familiar sense of anger and longing filling him.  He clenched his hands into fists.

 

He closed his eyes, remembering the fight with Rey in August—when he’d discovered she was why his mother had left.  He remembered the profound look of disappointment she’d given him.

 

_Not fear.  Frustration._

 

He then thought about a much earlier fight with his father: slinging words he hadn’t meant at the old man, and now, he couldn’t even remember why they’d been fighting.

 

He remembered watching his mother ride out towards the Trooper Estate to end Snoke’s rule, how much a part of him had wanted to run up to her and beg her to take him back.

 

_Why couldn’t you have just loved me?_

 

He stomped away from the map, needing to move—hoping that if he moved enough, he’d get past these feelings, go back to being sure about what he was doing.

 

_I just want to know what to do._

 

He stifled a frustrated yell as he walked past Anakin’s desk.  There was a letter from Captain Hutt, lying opened there.  Ben picked it up and read it.

 

As he put it down, he felt sick.  _My father was his hostage?  He was going to kill…_

 

Ben’s head hurt. 

 

As much as he wanted to hate his father—and his mother and Rey and Luke—he found that all that hatred was bound together with softer feelings.  There were the memories of Han teaching him to ride or Han holding him close and telling him everything was going to be okay after his mother left.  There was the way that Luke had never raised his voice, had always been patient when trying to teach him.

 

Ben’s eyes filled with tears. 

 

He dropped the letter and walked back upstairs, fighting the urge to hit something, anything.

_Why can’t any member of this kriffing family just…_   He growled into the darkness.

 

_Why does it have to feel this way?_

 

As he sat on his bed, he realized, _Anakin has to know who I am, who my parents are, and he’s never once…_

 

Ben closed his eyes, hating all of his family.

 

_He doesn’t care about me._

 

He fell back onto the mattress.

 

_What am I supposed to do?_

 

The image of Poe, lying there on the floor, filled his head again.  Ben threw his arm over his eyes.

 

_What am I supposed to do?_

 

**# # # #**

 

Kes came rushing into the house.  He stopped in the great room where everyone was gathered.  “How is he?”

 

The Friar, who looked drained, said, “We don’t know.  If he makes it through the night, there’s a good chance he’ll…”

 

Kes shook his head.  “I can’t believe all of you!  The secrets!  The lies!  The outlandish plans!”  He threw his hands up into the air.  “And of course, he went along with it!  That boy has more heart than brains.”  He stopped and pointed into the room.  “But if he dies, I swear…”  His voice cracked.  He closed his eyes.  “Which room?”

 

“First one at the top of the stairs,” Snap said.  “Kes?”

 

“No.”  Kes started for the stairs.  “None of you.  Not a word.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, Rey looked into the room and frowned.  Finn hadn’t moved from his bedside vigil.  The day had come and gone and Finn was still there.

 

Rey walked to the great room.  “He’s sitting there in the dark, just watching.”

 

Since Kes’ arrival, Leia, Han and Luke had all arrived as well, and now Leia sighed, “We’re not going to get him away from Poe.”  She turned to Snap.  “But perhaps a few candles?”  Snap nodded and went to find them.  “And Kes?”

 

Rey sighed.  “He’s asleep across the hall.  I think Finn made him rest.”  Rey frowned and turned back to look down the hall.  “I don’t think they’ve eaten…”

 

Maz said, “I’ll take them something.”  She rose and left.

 

Jess stood up and took Rey’s hand, leading her to the couch.  “Sit, Rey.”  Rey slumped into the couch, tears falling down her cheeks.  Jess pulled Rey’s head to rest on her shoulder.

 

The room was deadly quiet.  No one made eye contact.

 

There was a sudden clanging in the kitchen and everyone jumped.

 

Han shook his head.  “Okay, enough!  He’s not dead yet.”

 

Leia, Luke, and Chuy all shot him deadly glances.

 

“What I mean is, he’s not dead.  He’s probably going to get better.  Right, Friar?”

 

The Friar looked pained.  “I don’t know,” he said.

 

Han rolled his eyes.  “He’s going to get better, okay?”  He scanned the room.  “Seriously!  Have a little faith, people.”

 

Luke said, “If anyone can make it through this, it’s Poe.”  He looked towards the stairs.  “The Damerons are a strong bunch.”

 

Bastian stood.  “I’m going to help Maz with the food.”

 

As soon as he’d gone, Han said, “You’re all acting like this is over, like we should just roll over and let Skywalker win.”  Han turned to Leia.  “We can’t just sit around here waiting and feeling sorry for ourselves.”

 

“Han’s right,” she said.  She looked around the room.  “So, I think it’s time that everyone started sharing just exactly what’s been going on.”  She turned to her brother, “Luke?”

 

Luke took a deep breath.  “When I realized that father was back in Los Angeles, I wanted to believe that maybe things would be different this time.”

 

Leia snorted. 

 

Luke frowned.  “But,” he sighed, “it quickly became clear that he had designs on the Trooper Mine.  So Poe, Finn, Bastian, and I devised a plan.”

 

“That means the fight, Poe and Finn breaking off the engagement, all of that was fake,” Snap asked.

 

Luke nodded.  “Poe needed to be able to draw father out.  We knew Anakin wasn’t going to come to me and we figured he wouldn’t talk to Finn either, but Poe…” Luke smiled.  “Poe had…has a reputation as a bit of a hothead.  We figured we could make it seem like he might be willing to go along with whatever father was peddling.  Plus, we were fairly certain he still wanted revenge on the Damerons.”

 

“So he was bait,” Jess asked.

 

Luke nodded.

 

“And you nearly got Poe killed,” Rey said.

 

“There was no way of knowing that Hux and Ben would show up,” Luke said.

 

“What about you two,” Leia asked.  “Luke hasn’t been the only one scheming.”

 

Jess said, “Rey, Phasma, and I figured someone needed to do something.  We thought Poe and Finn were really broken up, so they weren’t going to be any help.  That’s when we came up with the plan to send Phasma in undercover.  We had her get into that fight with Finn and then go searching for Mr. Skywalker, and now she’s there…” Jess’ voice trailed off.  Rey took her hand.

 

Leia looked at Phasma’s letter clutched in Rey’s hands.  She took in a deep breath, trying to make her voice steady.  “For now, it seems that she’s safe.  But we don’t know how long that will last.” 

 

Luke said, “So we need a new plan.  One to get Phasma out of danger and stop my father before he takes over the mine.”

 

Rey said, “And we need to do it sooner rather than later.”

 

Han smiled and clapped his hands together.  “Good!  Finally, a plan.  Let’s get started!”

 

**# # # #**

Kes walked in and set a plate on the table next to Finn’s chair.  He then crossed to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall.  “Bastian brought us up some food.”

 

He stood there for the longest time, watching his son sleep, fighting back the tears that wanted to come.  Finally, he just started talking.  “When he was about nine years old, Shara took him out riding one day.  Even then, he was better than I’ll ever be.”  Kes smiled and then shook his head.  “Anyway, something happened and the horse threw him.  It was one of those strange turns of fate.  He landed on a rock, busted open his head.”

 

Finn nodded.  “I remember,” he said quietly.  They’d kept Poe inside for weeks.

 

Kes took in a large breath.  “Well, you remember what we let you see.”

 

Finn turned and studied the older man.  “What…”

 

“We thought we’d lost him.  Shara came running into the house, screaming, and Poe…Poe, he was unconscious and we couldn’t get him to wake up.  And the doctor thought Poe might die.”  Kes took in a sharp breath.  “Longest damn night of my life before tonight.”  He wiped away the tears that were falling freely now.  “When Poe woke up that next day, I’ve never been so grateful for anything.”  He chuckled.  “Idiot thought he was in trouble for causing all that fuss.”

 

Finn smiled.  “I remember.  He thought that you were punishing him by making him stay inside.”  Finn looked back to Poe.  “I never knew he almost died.”  He took Poe’s hand.  It was cool to the touch, so unlike Poe.

 

“We didn’t want to scare you or Ben.”  Kes walked to the other side of the bed, watching Finn absently stroking the back of Poe’s hand.  “I don’t think I’ve told you enough how happy I am that you’re marrying my boy.”  Kes’ voice broke.  “Shara would’ve been thrilled.  She always figured the two of you would end up together.”

 

Finn nodded.  That sounded like Shara.

 

Kes took in a deep breath and then another, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  “I’m going to go check on the group out there.  Leave them alone for too long and they start planning revolutions and such.”  He walked over to Finn and squeezed his shoulder.  “Try to eat something, son.  Rey worries.  We all do.”

 

Finn nodded.  “I will, Mr. Dameron.”

 

“Kes or papa, Finn.  Never Mr. Dameron.  You’re family, son.”

 

Finn nodded, putting his hand on top of Kes’.  For a long time, they stood like that—Kes holding Finn’s shoulder, Finn holding him there. 

 

Eventually, Kes squeezed and Finn let go.  “Eat,” Kes said.  He walked out, pausing in the doorway to take another look at his son.  _Please don’t let him die_ , he begged the universe.

 

 


	11. Revelations and Preparations

 

 

**Chapter Ten: Revelations and Preparations**

 

* * *

 

 

Phasma was pacing her room when she heard a light knock on her door.  She opened it and was surprised when Ben Solo pushed his way in.  She opened her mouth to tell him off when he hissed, “No.  Shhhhh!”

 

He walked to the middle of the room, beckoning her over.

 

Curious, she walked over. 

 

Ben whispered, “He’s insane.”

 

“Which one,” Phasma asked, forgetting herself.

 

“Anakin.”  Ben thought for a moment.  “Well, they both are, but Anakin scares me.”

 

“I thought you’d be all for destroying Los Angeles.”

 

Ben frowned.  “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking these past few days, and…”  He looked up at her. “Can I trust you?”

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question,” Phasma said.

 

Ben looked around and then leaned in, taking her arm.  “I’m…taking a risk here.  I…”  He shook his head.  “That man isn’t going to stop until he’s destroyed Los Angeles, and I don’t think he cares who he takes down with him.  Including you and me.  So, I repeat, can I trust you?”

 

Phasma searched his eyes.  They were so different than they had been over the summer.  It was as if Ben had finally grown up. 

 

Phasma had no reason to believe that Ben had had a change of heart, other than she felt in her gut he was being honest with her.  She sighed and motioned towards her bed.  She sat on it and patted the space next to her.  “Yes,” she said in a low voice.  “You can trust me.”

 

Ben said, “I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

 

“What changed your mind?”

 

Ben shook his head.  “Lots of little things.  I…”  He shook his head.  “I’m not a good man.  I know that, but…  This isn’t what I wanted.  Seeing Poe like that.”  Ben’s breath hitched.

 

Phasma nodded.  She tried not to picture how pale Poe had been or the look on Finn’s face.  She frowned.  “You know he’s your grandfather.”

 

Ben nodded.  “He’s never once acknowledged it.”

 

Phasma nodded.  She knew what it felt like to have a family member only see you as _useful._ She decided to take a chance.  “I was supposed to come here and find out as much as I could.”

 

Ben sighed in relief.  He then said, “Well, I think you’ve done that.”

 

“But how do we leave without getting ourselves killed?”

 

Ben smiled.  “I have an idea about that.”

 

**# # # #**

 

There was a noise at the far end of the garden.  Luke glanced up.  Rey was standing on the patio, giving him that determined look she got sometimes.  She marched over to him, scowling.

 

Luke closed his eyes, ready for the scolding he deserved.  When nothing happened, he opened one eye to see his daughter standing in front of him, her arms crossed.  “Poe and Finn are idiots.”

 

“Um, okay?”

 

She shook her head and sighed.  “No, what I mean is, they got so used to keeping secrets and assuming that the other one was in love with someone else over the years that it isn’t hard to believe that they had some problems with miscommunication.”

 

“Oh.”  Luke nodded.  “Yes.”  He patted the bench next to him.  “But they’re getting better about it.”

 

Rey frowned as she sat next to her father.  “Okay, that explains them, but not you.  Why didn’t you tell Aunt Leia or me about Anakin Skywalker?”

 

Luke shook his head, leaning back.  “I don’t know.”

 

“Luke,” she said.

 

He closed his eyes.  “He’s my father.”

 

When no more explanation was forthcoming, Rey prodded, “Yes, and?”

 

“Rey, if he’s irredeemable, what does that mean for me?”

 

“What?”

 

Luke turned to face her.  “I buried myself in my work for years, and when Mara said she didn’t want anything to do with me, I took her at her word.  I let her slip out of my life, and then when I found out about you…”  Luke’s voice became rougher.  “I took her at her word then, too.”  He looked down at his hands in his lap.  “And by the time she was asking for help, it was easy to ignore it.”  He looked back up at Rey.  “I should have never let the two of you go.”

 

Rey was holding back tears, so she just barely managed, “No, you shouldn’t have.”

 

Luke slumped back into the bench.  “And then, when Snoke and Ben convinced the town to get rid of me, I ran away.”  He swallowed hard.  “I almost didn’t come back for the rebellion.”

 

“Why did you?”

 

Luke shrugged.  “I was curious.  Curious about the town, about the Fox and the Falcon.  Curious about you.”

 

Rey looked at him, her eyes shiny with tears.  “What does this have to do with Anakin Skywalker?”

 

“Rey, I’m not sure I’m much better than he is.  I thought maybe if…”  Luke stood.  “I don’t know.  I thought…  I was hoping there was a chance there was still good in him.”

 

Rey wiped her eyes.  “You aren’t Anakin.”

 

Luke frowned.  “I’ve messed everything up.”

 

Rey looked up at him.  “So fix it.”

 

“How?”

 

Rey laughed.  “How should I know?”

 

“How do I fix things with you?”

 

He couldn’t read the way she was looking at him, but it made him uncomfortable.  “I don’t know,” she finally said.  “Be honest with me.  Talk to me.  Stop running away to Poe’s.”

 

Luke smiled then and sat back down.  “I do have a bad habit of running away.”

 

“Yes, you do.”  She bumped her shoulder into Luke’s.  “And you need to talk to Aunt Leia.  She’s mad, but she still loves you.”

 

Luke nodded.

 

Rey then reached behind him and started pushing.

 

“Now,” he asked.

 

“Yes,” she said, shoving him off the bench.  “I have a feeling we’re about to head into another battle.  Best not to put these sorts of things off.”

 

Luke said, “Does that mean you’ve talked to Miss Phasma and Miss Jess?”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow and then her eyes narrowed.  “How?”

 

Luke smiled.  “I have eyes.”

 

Rey looked down, picking imaginary dust off her dress.  “If Phasma,” she stopped herself.  “ _When_ Phasma gets back, I promise to talk to her and Jess.”

 

“Good,” Luke said.  “I’d like to hope the next generation is a bit better than we are about all this.”

 

“Oh heavens yes,” Rey said, getting up and following her father back into the house.

 

**# # # #**

 

He went from nothingness to everything all at once.  There was noise. _Way too loud._   There was light.  _Way too bright_.  There was pain.  _So much pain_.  But there was also something else.  A hand holding his, squeezing it.  A thumb rubbing over the back of it.  A voice talking, telling him a story he’d heard a hundred times before.

 

“…and then, you were standing there, on the side of the creek, perfectly dry, with this innocent smile on your face, and me and Ben are covered in mud, and you said, ‘Come on, guys, we’re gonna be late for dinner.’  Poe, let me tell you.  I think if I’d been able to reach you, I would’ve punched you.  I know Ben would have.”  Finn chuckled.  “That was probably the best part, how mad Ben got.  Do you remember?”

 

Poe tried to swallow before he croaked out, “Threw mud at me.”

 

Finn’s voice was full of excitement and panic.  “Poe?  Poe, honey, can you open your eyes?  Poe?”  He yelled out, “He’s awake!”

 

Poe tried to swallow again.  “Water.”

 

“Water.  Yes.  We have…” Finn held a glass to Poe’s lips and then put a hand behind his head, lifting it so he could drink.  “Here.” 

 

Most of the water ended up running down his chin, but he got enough in him to swallow.

 

Kes came in, followed by Jess, Rey, and Luke.

 

“Poe,” Kes said.

 

“Papa,” Poe said softly, finally opening his eyes.

 

Kes rushed to the other side of the bed, grabbing Poe’s hand.  “I swear, mijo, if you ever do something like that again…”  He bent his forehead into Poe’s hand, sobbing.

 

“What did I do,” Poe said, searching the faces of his friends and finding lots of tears.  He looked at Finn, who was also crying.  “Hey, what’s wrong?  Am I in trouble?”  He tried to sit up and then yelped in pain.

 

Finn kissed his forehead.  “What’s wrong is you nearly died on us.”  He pressed Poe back down.  “Don’t’ try to sit up.”

 

“Died?”  Poe looked confused.

 

Rey stepped forward.  “What do you remember, Poe?”

 

He swallowed and tried to think back to what came before the darkness.  Poe remembered dinner with Anakin, Phasma, Ben, and Hux.  The sheer terror he’d felt when he realized he’d been discovered.  The thrill of seeing Finn come crashing through that window.  Poe took a deep breath.  “Thank you,” he whispered.  “For coming for me.”

 

“Always,” Finn said, brushing a soft kiss on Poe’s cheek.  “But next time, you listen to me.”

 

“Okay,” Poe said.  He blinked up at Rey.  “Phasma’s okay, I think.”

 

Rey nodded.  Jess made a happy sound.

 

“Anakin,” Poe started.  He took a deep breath.  “The railroad,” he said.  “He’s been buying up land because the railroad is going to come here.”

 

“He’ll make a killing,” Kes said.

 

Luke stepped forward.  “That might be part of it, but I can’t think that’s everything.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “No, if he knew that I was acting, he wouldn’t have told me everything.”  He sighed.  “We can only hope that he doesn’t figure out Phasma.”

 

“How did you know,” Rey asked.  “About her?”

 

“Phasma and I talked,” he said.  “Briefly.”  He looked over at Rey and Jess, “And I would tell you it was idiotic to send her in like that, but…”  He gestured at himself.  “That would be a bit hypocritical wouldn’t it?”

 

“Just a bit,” Jess said.

 

Han, Leia, and Bastian came in.  Bastian smiled and gave Poe a thumbs up.  “Looking good, boss.”

 

Poe smiled.  “Thanks.”

 

Finn sat down next to Poe, taking his hand.  He looked at the rest of the group.  “So, what’s our next move?”

 

Poe smiled.  “Our next move is to get married.”

 

“Huh,” Finn said, turning and looking at his fiancée like he was crazy.

 

“I say we go ahead with the wedding as planned,” Poe said.

 

“Poe,” Kes said.  “While I appreciate how much you love Finn, I think that—”

 

“I’m guessing Anakin thinks I’m dead.  I say we disabuse him of that idea and furthermore, we tempt him with a huge wedding for all of the pueblo.”

 

“Poe,” Leia said, “Anakin knows that we’re onto him.  He’ll see that it’s a trap.”

 

“Exactly,” Poe said.

 

“No,” Finn said loudly.  “He’s almost killed you once, I’m not going to give him another chance, especially not at our wedding.”

 

“Finn, he’s going to come after us regardless.”

 

“And with the wedding, we’d have some modicum of control,” Rey said, sharing a knowing look with Poe.

 

“Am I the only sane person here,” Finn asked.

 

“No, son.  I’m with you on this one,” Kes said.

 

“Papa,” Poe started.

 

“No, mijo.  This man is far too dangerous, and he has to suspect that we’re preparing for him.  He’ll see the wedding for the trap that it is, so I don’t see how we have any advantage.”

 

“Except we would,” said Rey, smiling at Poe.  Every eye in the room turned to her.  “He knows that we know he’s coming for us, so we set up a big target—something he can’t resist, seemingly focusing all our energy there.”  She stepped forward.  “Meanwhile, we’re really waiting somewhere else.  The place he doesn’t want us looking.  The question is: where is he planning to have his real attack?”

 

“Okay,” Snap said, “but that means we’ve got to be mind readers.”

 

“The mine,” Finn said.  “He’s going to try to take out the mine.  It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

 

Rey said, “So, we set up the wedding in town but we focus our strength on the mine.”

 

“A decoy,” Poe said.  “Pretend that we are as stupid as he thinks we are.”

 

“Yes,” Rey said with a pleased smile.  She looked around the room.  Leia nodded.  Han shrugged. Bastian nodded.  “Kes?  Finn?  Luke?”

 

Luke sighed.  “I think it’s our best shot.”  He turned to Finn.  “What about you?”

 

“I think I’m out voted,” Finn said.

 

Kes let out a big sigh.  “Let’s just hope that he takes the bait,” he said, shaking his head.

 

**# # # #**

 

Leia was sitting in the study, a cup of tea in her hands.

 

“Han said you’d be in here,” Luke said, standing in the doorway.  “Is it okay if I…”  Leia nodded and Luke walked in.  “How’s your ankle?”

 

“Better,” she said, taking a sip of her tea.

 

Luke sat down across from her.  He stared at his hands in his lap.  “I wanted to believe that he might have good in him,” he said.  “I didn’t want to believe that he was evil, and…” He sighed.  “I knew that you were going to be angry—rightfully so—but I just didn’t want to fight anymore.”  He looked up at his sister.  “I feel like all we do is fight.”

 

Leia nodded.  “What changed your mind about him?”

 

“Poe offered to bring him to me several times and he never took up the offer.”  Luke shook his head.  “Him nearly killing Poe was also a big sign, and then there’s…”  Luke leaned forward.  “Have you ever talked to Kes about what happened the night…the night our mother died?”

 

Leia shook her head. 

 

“You should.  He was there.”

 

Leia thought for a moment.  “Do I really want to know?”

 

Luke leaned back into his chair.  “Maybe not, but… It helped me.”

 

Leia studied her brother.  “You’ve always been afraid you were going to turn out like him.”  She frowned.  “But Luke, you’ll never be like him.”

 

Luke shrugged, staring at his hands.

 

“Luke,” she said in that insistent tone of hers.  He looked up.  “You can irritate me like no one else, but you aren’t evil.  A little too focused at times, and you have a tendency towards secrets.”

 

Luke laughed.  “I’m pretty sure that’s a Skywalker family trait.”

 

“True,” Leia said.

 

She reached her hand out.  He took it.  “I don’t hate you.  Just next time, come talk to me.”

 

“Does that go both ways?”

 

She smiled.  “Of course, it does.”  She squeezed his hand and let it go, leaning back.  “I’d suggest talking to your daughter as well.”

 

“I did.”  He smiled.  “Why do you think I’m here?”

 

Leia chuckled.  “Good.”  She got a faraway look in her eyes.

 

“You’re worried about Ben?”

 

She nodded.  “Even after everything that happened this summer…”

 

“I don’t think we’ve lost Ben entirely, not yet.”

 

Leia couldn’t help her laugh.  “Are you going to hold out hope for every wayward member of the Skywalker clan?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

Leia shook her head.  “It’s hard to stay mad at someone who is so damn earnest.”

 

“Good.  I’ll remember that.”

 

“Just don’t tell Han.”

 

The twins laughed.

 

**# # # #**

 

“He’s what?”

 

“Reports are that Dameron’s alive,” Terex said.  “In fact, word is that they will be holding his wedding to Trooper the day after tomorrow.”

 

“What,” Anakin roared.  He walked over to the big table where he’d been planning his attack, grabbed the map of Los Angeles and began ripping it.

 

“It’s a trap,” Hux said from his chair, trying hard not to wince as Anakin proceeded to throw pieces of the map around the room.

 

“Of course, it’s a trap!  Dameron and Trooper and that whole lot think they’re going to tempt me into action by dangling this wedding in front of me.”

 

“Well, as long as you realize—”

 

“That doesn’t mean,” Anakin continued, “that I’m not going to attack.”  He turned to Terex.  “Tell the men we hired that we’re moving up the timetable.  We’re attacking the mine the day after tomorrow.  And find thirty or so of your men that I can redirect to the wedding.”

 

“Mr. Skywalker,” Hux said, standing.  “Do you really think it is wise to—”

 

“One more word, Hux, and I’ll slit your throat!”

 

Hux sat back down and stared at his feet.  Ben could feel the anger radiating off of him and the fear radiating off of Phasma.   “What do you want us to do,” he asked his grandfather.

 

“Be ready to ride tomorrow night,” Anakin hissed out.

 

Ben stood.  “Good.”  He offered a hand to Phasma.  She took it and rose.  “Until then,” he said, bowing.  He escorted Phamsa out of the room, Hux quick on their heels.

 

**# # # #**

 

“You aren’t going to fight,” Finn said.

 

“We’re going to need every able-bodied person to—”

 

“Yes, Poe, every _able-bodied_ person.”  He pointed to Poe’s bandages.  “You’re in no condition to fight, especially not Skywalker and his soldiers.”

 

“I’m not just going to sit here in bed while the rest of you—”

 

“Is this really about feeling left out?”  Finn shook his head.  “You can’t be serious, Poe!  You were nearly dead!”

 

“Nearly dead!  Mostly alive!”  Poe leaned forward to get out of bed and winced at the pain.

 

Finn shot him an _I told you so look_.

 

“I’m going to help.”

 

“No, you aren’t!”  Finn marched to the door.  “You can’t even get out of bed.  There’s no way I’m letting you fight that madman.”  He slammed the door to Poe’s room shut and stomped down the hall.

 

“This isn’t over,” Poe yelled after him.  He tried once more to stand and yelped.  “Okay, maybe it’s over for now, but I’m still going to help,” Poe said, lying back down.

 

**# # # #**

 

Outside the mission, Leia, Friar Statura, and Kes oversaw the decorations for the “wedding.” 

 

Kes shook his head, his hands on his hips.

 

“What’s wrong,” the Friar asked.

 

“I’d just hoped that the boys could have a nice, little wedding without some maniac trying to kill everyone.”

 

Leia laughed.  “Welcome to Los Angeles.”

 

Kes sighed, “Exactly.”

 

Finn came riding up, jumping off his horse and marching towards them with fire in his eyes.  “He wants to fight.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Poe!”

 

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Kes said.

 

“Do _you_ want to tell him that?  Because I’ve just spent the last hour arguing with him about it.”

 

Leia put a hand on Finn’s arm.  “I’ll talk to him later, figure out some way for him to help without putting his health into danger.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn said.

 

Rey and Jess were sitting on the mission steps.  Rey waved Finn over.  “Everything okay?”

 

“My husband-to-be is just…”  He shook his head and sat down next to them.  “This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life and…”  He let his head fall forward into his hands.

 

Rey put a hand on Finn’s back.  “It will be, Finn.  We’ll beat Anakin Skywalker and then you and Poe can get married for real and it will be happily ever after.”

 

He snorted.

 

She hit his back.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Well, that’s for doubting me.”  She hit him again. 

 

“Ow!  What was that for?”

 

“For lying to all of us about breaking up with Poe!”

 

Finn smiled at Rey.  “I’m sorry, peanut.”

 

“Good.  You should be.”

 

Finn reached over and pulled her into a hug.

 

Jess scooted over and hugged Finn from the other side.  “It will all work out, Finn.”

 

“I hope so,” Finn said, a hollow feeling settling into his chest.  “I really hope so.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, on Sunday: it's big battle time!


	12. The Wedding Day

 

**Chapter Eleven: Wedding Day**

* * *

 

The town square was packed with people, all dressed in their finest clothes.  Friar Statura stood on the steps of the mission, Kes Dameron on one side of him and Leia Organa on the other.  A band was playing a happy march as two masked figures walked towards them.

 

Han, who was standing with Chuy towards the back of the square, leaned over and asked, “Do you think the Fox and Falcon get-ups were a bit much?”

 

Chuy shrugged and then nodded towards a building to their right.  Han whispered, “Yeah, I see them.  Just be ready.”

 

As the music died down, the Friar stepped forward, addressing the crowd, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Poe Dameron, and this man, Finn Trooper, in the bonds of holy matrimony.  If there are any beings present who know why they can’t be wed, they should speak now or forever hold their peace.”

 

Kes, Leia, Han, and the two grooms held their breaths, but nothing happened.

 

“Ah, okay then,” the Friar said, looking around.  “Then, I guess we should move on to the vows?  Yes, the vows.”

 

“Do you Poe, take this man, Finn Trooper, as your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

A shot rang out across the square and a rough-looking man with a patch of grey hair at the top of his head and a thin black moustache stepped forward.  “My employer would like a word with the Fox and the Falcon.”

 

“That’s going to happen over our dead bodies,” Kes said, pulling out a sword.

 

“We can make that happen,” Terex said as he and his men pulled out their weapons.  “I repeat, our employer would like a word, Fox and Falcon.”

 

The two masked men turned, their swords drawn.  They both removed their masks.  Nein said, “Too bad they aren’t here.”

 

Snap laughed, dropping his mask to the ground.  “Guess you’ll have to deal with us instead.”

 

The square erupted into chaos.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn, Rey, and Jess were perched on an outcropping overlooking the mine.  Luke and Bastian were across the way.  They’d all been waiting for some sign of Anakin and his men, but so far there was nothing.

 

“Do you think he sent everyone to the wedding,” Rey asked.

 

Finn shook his head.  “He’ll be here.  He wants this place,” he said.  Sure enough, they heard a noise and turned to see Anakin’s carriage rolling towards the mine entrance.

 

Jess made to move but Finn grabbed her arm.  “Decoy,” he said.  He nodded to where, about a hundred yards back, a group of soldiers stood, waiting.

 

“We are really outnumbered,” Jess said.

 

Finn took a deep breath.  “We always are.”  He smiled at Rey.  “You ready to do this, peanut?”

 

Rey grinned.  “Of course!”  She jumped up, yelling, and the fight began.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben quickly scanned the landscape.  Trooper, Jessika Pava, and his cousin on one side of the road; Luke and the Captain of the Guard on the other.  He pushed his lips together, worried about his parents.  _They must be back at the wedding_.

 

Phasma looked over, frowning.  She grabbed his shoulder, pulling him in.  “Go back to town.  Find your parents,” she whispered.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Phasma nodded.  “We’ll be fine.”

 

Ben turned his horse and galloped back towards the pueblo.

 

**# # # #**

 

As soon as Rey had charged, Anakin’s men attacked.

 

Finn and the others were all doing a good job of holding them off, but he was worried.  He knew that Anakin had something big planned here and he didn’t want to get distracted by the sheer number of people Anakin had fighting for him.

 

_Of course_ , Finn thought to himself, _that would be easier if we weren’t fighting on the side of a kriffing cliff._   The terrain was uneven at best and even though he was a much better swordsman than any of Skywalker’s hired men, it was trying.

 

As he landed a solid hit and another one of Skywalker’s men fell, he thought he heard something.  Finn turned, distracted, and one of Skywalker’s men took advantage, jumping out with a dizzying attack.  Finn stumbled and Skywalker’s man lunged, only to have another swordsman jump in and parry it away.  The man then kicked Finn’s attacker and said, “Get up, Falcon.”

 

Finn’s mouth was hanging open and it took him a moment before he jerked up, grabbing his sword and standing with his back to the masked man.

 

“What the hell, Poe,” he asked as another of Skywalker’s men came at him.

 

“It’s Fox, thank you very much.”

 

“Really?”  Finn grit his teeth.  “Okay, _Fox_ , if that’s how you want to do this, _Fox_ , then why don’t you start by telling me what the hell you’re doing here, _Fox_?”

 

“Well, _Falcon_ , I couldn’t let you have all the fun, could I?”  Poe laughed.

 

“No,” Finn yelled.  “You don’t get to be cute, Poe.  You are injured.  If you stay out here, you’re only going to get more injured.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“No, you’re not!”

 

“Well, I’m still standing and so far, I’ve managed to take out one…no,” he grunted and pushed another of the hired thugs to the ground, “two of Skywalker’s men.”

 

“Not the point,” Finn said.

 

“Kind of the point,” Poe said.

 

Finn started mumbling under his breath.

 

“What was that, dear?”

 

“I said, that I can’t believe you’d do this to me. If the situation was reversed, you’d be livid if I were out here—”

 

“Yeah, and we both know you’d just sit by while I was out here fighting alone.”

 

Finn grit his teeth.  “Just try not to get hurt, okay?”

 

“Anything you want, dear,” Poe said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Anakin smiled, setting the dynamite next to the pillar holding up the shaft.  His carriage hadn’t been a decoy so much as cover, and from what he could hear going on outside the mine, it had worked.

 

_Trooper and his ilk will stay focused on the soldiers_ , he thought with a smile, _until I’m ready for them not to._

 

He took another bundle of dynamite from his bag and started down further into the shaft.

 

**# # # #**

 

Ben rode up to find the town square full of people fighting.  Skywalker’s men were pushing back against his mother, father, and Kes Dameron, as well as several dozen townsfolk.  He jumped off his horse and ran to his father’s side, quickly disarming the man trying to hurt him.

 

Han turned, his eyes soft for a moment, before he cleared his throat and said, “Well, it’s about time you showed up, Ben.”

 

“Sorry,” Ben said, lunging at one of Skywalker’s soldiers.  “I had to stop by the mine first.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Phasma kicked the man in front of her and fought her way to Jess’ and Rey’s sides.

 

“Phasma,” Rey called out, a smile on her face.

 

“About time you got here,” Jess said.  She reached out and squeezed the taller woman’s arm.  “We missed you,” she said much more quietly.

 

“I missed you too,” she said, breathlessly pressing forward with her sword.  “Where’s Finn?”

 

Rey pointed off to their left.

 

Phasma nodded and worked her way slowly towards him.

 

“Trooper!  Trooper!”  She shook her head, yelling, “Falcon!”

 

“Phasma,” Finn asked.

 

“He’s planning to blow up the mine,” she yelled out.  “He’s setting charges in the shaft.”

 

“Kriffing hell,” Finn screamed.

 

“You’ve got to get over there.”

 

“Trying,” he yelled back.  He looked at the confusion surrounding him—dozens and dozens of hired men against his handful.  “We are so kriffed,” he muttered, praying for a miracle.

 

**# # # #**

 

“We’re outnumbered,” Bastian yelled over his shoulder.

 

Luke grunted, kicking a man in the stomach before turning and punching another.  “We’re going to have to make it work,” he said, hoping that their sheer determination was going to help save them.

 

**# # # #**

 

Leia let out a yelp as the man pressed forward.  Her ankle was still dodgy and he’d just managed to kick it.  She stumbled backwards.  Kes grabbed her arm, putting his sword up in front of her and intending to strike when someone beat him to it.

 

Leia’s eyes grew large.  “Ben?”

 

He nodded as he continued forward, lunging at her assailant.  “Hello, mother.”

 

Leia turned to Kes, who looked just as shocked as she felt.  “I guess Ben is on our side now,” he said with a shrug.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn couldn’t help but sneak a worried glance at Poe, who was clutching his side as he fought.

 

_Even injured, he’s still the best swordsman in the pueblo_ , he thought.  But he feared it wouldn’t be enough.  “There’s just too many of them,” he grunted out.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, too tired to snark.

 

That truly worried Finn.

 

Then, there was a noise and Finn looked up to see dozens of people headed towards them.

 

Finn had told all of the workers to avoid the mine today—he’d made it sound like a wedding gift to the miners, but in reality, he was simply terrified that they would become collateral damage.  But the workers had ignored him and were now running towards the fight, their tools in hand. 

 

Poe smiled at his husband.  “It looks like the cavalry is here.”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, a bit dumbstruck.

 

“Go figure out what Anakin is up to,” Poe yelled.  “We can handle this.”

 

Finn nodded and scampered off.

 

**# # # #**

 

Hux stood with his sword drawn at the entrance to the mine.  “Trooper,” he said with a smirk, “I was wondering when we’d finally see you.”

 

“Get away from my mine,” Finn said, slowly moving forward.   He pointed his sword at Hux, “Or I will run you through.”

 

Hux laughed.  “Such big words.”  He shook his head.  “If Dameron couldn’t manage to get me, what makes you think that you’ll do better now?”

 

“For one thing, you ran away back in August, and for another, there aren’t any hostages to hide behind now.”

 

Hux growled and charged at Finn.

 

While both men were skilled with a sword, this fight was not elegant.  It was brutal and fast and mean.  The two came at each other, again and again, their blades clashing, the sound of metal against metal as the two grunted.  Dust kicked up into the air and neither man left any room for an extra breath or a misplaced step.

 

It was a rush of attacks, parries, ripostes.  One would lunge.  Then the other.  One would attack.  Then the other.  Over and over again. 

 

Finn pushed forward and Hux started panting.  “Getting tired, Hux?”

 

“No,” Hux said, trying to get a better angle on the other man and failing.

 

“Or maybe you’re wishing there was a hostage here so that you could take a rest?”

 

Hux yelled and started hacking at Finn. 

 

It was inelegant and brutish but effective.

 

Finn backed up, but then he saw an opening and he took it.

 

Hux yelped, stepping back, blood running down his arm.  He opened his mouth to scream when an explosion rocked the mine.  Finn fell into the nearby rock face, and he watched in disbelief as Hux dropped his sword and ran away. 

 

His first instinct was to run after him, but then he remembered Anakin.  He turned toward the entrance to the mine, smoke already billowing out of it, and ran in.

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess looked down at the entrance and saw Finn running in.  “You run away from explosions, not towards them,” she yelled.  Then, with a grunt, she started climbing down.  “And of course, I’m the idiot who follows you!”

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe pushed himself up from the ground.  He looked around.  Phasma had a gash on her cheek.  “You okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“We’ve gotta get these people out of here.”

 

She pushed herself up, wiping dust off her face.  “On it,” she said, already running towards the miners as a second explosion rocked the mine.

 

**# # # #**

 

Kes froze, looking back towards the north.  “That was the mine,” he said. 

 

Han was next to him.  “Yeah.”  He put a hand on Kes’ shoulder.  “I’m sure they’re fine.”

 

“They’d better be,” Kes said.

 

**# # # #**

 

Luke had snuck into the mine while Finn and Hux were fighting.  Now, deep inside, he was staring at a man placing a huge bundle of dynamite next to a series of pillars.  “Father,” he said.

 

The man startled and then rose slowly.  “Luke,” he said.

 

“Father, stop this.”  Luke covered his mouth with a handkerchief to try to keep from breathing in too much smoke.

 

Anakin’s eyes narrowed.  “Stop what?”

 

“Stop trying to destroy this place.  Leave now and I’m sure we can work something out.”

 

Anakin chuckled.  “So much like your mother.”  He shook his head.  “Did you know that this mine used to belong to her family?  By all rights, it should be yours.”

 

“I don’t want it.”

 

“Well, I do,” Anakin sneered.  He started pacing.  “All my life, they treated me like dirt and then, when I’d finally found some success, they tore it all away from me.”

 

“You murdered my mother,” Luke said.

 

“She was trying to run away with you and your sister!  She was trying to take what was mine!  Ran to that filthy dirt farmer, Dameron!”

 

Luke shook his head.  “She was trying to get away from you.  She didn’t want you to hurt us!”

 

“She took you away from me,” Anakin roared.

 

Luke took a step back.  “You’re insane,” he whispered.

 

“No,” Anakin said, “I’m about to get everything I ever wanted.”

 

**# # # #**

 

There was a crunch of rock underneath someone’s boot just behind him.  Finn spun to see Jess standing there.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“I’m trying to stop him before he destroys the mine completely.”

 

“Well, I guess I’m helping with that then,” Jess said.”

 

Finn shook his head.

 

“You need help,” Jess said.

 

They heard a noise from deeper in the shaft. 

 

Finn took a deep breath, trying not to cough.  “Okay, you go make sure that there’s no one else down here.  I’m going to go find Anakin Skywalker.” 

 

They took off running.

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe was yelling at the miners, ordering them to leave. 

 

Bastian had just finished with what he hoped was the last of Skywalker’s men when he saw Poe, teetering.

 

“Poe,” he yelled.

 

“I’m fine,” Poe said, stumbling forward, trying to help an injured man to safety.

 

Bastian ran to them, grabbing another miner and handing the injured man off.  “You’re not fine.”  That’s when he saw it.  The front of Poe’s shirt was covered in blood.  “KRIFFING HELL, DAMERON!”

 

Poe nodded as if he wanted to say something and then pitched forward.  Bastian just barely caught him.

 

“Just opened my stitches,” Poe finally managed as Bastian set him on the ground.

 

“Kriff,” Bastian whispered out.  He pulled off Poe’s cape and pressed it into his wounds.  “Finn is going to murder you.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Let’s hope I live to see that.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Jess ran into the small space to see Luke facing his father.

 

Anakin spun, pointing his gun at her.

 

“No,” Luke roared, running over and standing between Anakin and Jess, his sword drawn.  He kept his eyes trained on his father as he said, “Jess, we’re leaving, now.”  The two of them backed out of the room and then started running.

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn waited until Luke and Jess passed before entering the chamber.  “You and I need to have a talk, Mr. Skywalker,” he said.

 

Anakin chuckled.  “Mr. Trooper.  Tell me, how is your fiancée?”

 

Finn smiled.  “He’s on the surface, fighting your men, and doing a damn good job of it.”  He relished Anakin’s scowl.  “Now, this can happen one of two ways.  Either you come out of here with me and go to jail or—”

 

“Or?”

 

“Or we settle this once and for all,” Finn said, holding up his sword.

 

Anakin dropped his gun and pulled out his sword.  “En garde.”

 

**# # # #**

 

The town square erupted into cheers and applause as the last of Skywalker’s men fell.

 

Leia ran over to Han and Kes.  “Any word on the mine?”

 

“No,” Kes said, biting his lip.

 

All of them looked to the north, hoping that their plan had worked.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Where’s Finn,” Luke asked as he and Jess made it to the mine’s entrance.

 

“He was…”  Jess looked back inside.  “Kriff.”  She turned to Luke.  “He’s with your father.”

 

Luke made to start back in when a huge explosion shook the mine.  Jess pulled Luke back, away from the entrance to the shaft, as smoke started billowing out.

 

Rey spotted them and ran forward, hugging them both to her.  “Are you okay?”

 

Luke nodded.

 

Jess said, “Yes.”  She looked around.  “Phasma?”

 

“Helping tend to the wounded,” Rey said, tugging them forward.  She then realized, “Finn?”

 

Jess paled.  “He was in the mine.”

 

All three stopped and turned to look at the mine entrance, smoke still pouring out of it.

 

Bastian ran up.  “Poe re-opened his wounds.  I think he’s okay, but…  What’s wrong?”

 

“Finn was still inside,” Luke said.

 

“Kriff,” Bastian said.

 

They could hear someone stumbling towards them.  They all turned to see Poe, clutching his side, blood dripping from his wounds.  “Poe,” Rey said, jumping forward and grabbing him.

 

He looked around.  “Where’s Finn?”

 

None of them would meet his eyes.  “Where’s Finn?”

 

Jess licked her lips.  “He was still inside when…”

  
“Finn!” Poe tried to surge forward but Bastian and Rey caught him.  He fell to the ground.  “Finn,” he called out.  “Finn?”

 

Smoke filled the air and Poe sat, panting, scanning it.  He was frantically searching for any sign, any indication that Finn was okay.

 

He looked up at Bastian, who was doing the same.  “Bastian?”

 

Bastian shook his head, still searching. 

 

The other three fanned out, calling Finn’s name.  There was so much smoke, it was becoming hard to see.

 

Poe coughed, looking back through the smoke.  “Finn,” he screamed.  “Finn!”  _Finn, if you’re dead…_   “Finn,” he screamed.  “Finn Trooper!”

 

He could feel the tears burning at his eyes, but he refused to look away.

 

“FIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!”

 

There was coughing and a figure slowly making his way through the smoke.

 

“Finn?”

 

“Right here, Dameron.”  Finn, covered in dust and ash, stood at the entrance.  He was clutching his side.  As he started forward, he faltered a bit.  He threw down his sword.  “It’s over,” he said quietly, as he passed Luke.

 

Poe pushed himself up, stumbling forward until he had Finn in his arms.  “Oh, thank the maker!”  He pushed his face into Finn’s neck, crying.  “I thought I lost you.”

 

“Yeah, now you know what it feels like.”  He buried his head in Poe’s shoulder as the two of them sunk to the ground.  “Can we go home now?”

 

Poe laughed.  “And sleep for about a week?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left in our little adventure...


	13. Recovery, Changes, and Additions

 

 

**Chapter Twelve: Recovery, Changes, and Additions**

 

* * *

 

 

Bastian rode into the town square, searching for a particular face in the crowd.  He smiled as he spotted Kes.  “Dameron,” he yelled.

 

Kes, Leia, Han, Chuy, and Ben ran towards him, all wearing expectant looks. 

 

He nodded.  “We won.  Skywalker is dead.”  He turned to Kes.  “Poe and Finn are fine.”

 

“Poe?  He was supposed to be…”

 

Bastian laughed.  “He snuck out of the house and he re-opened his wounds, and Finn is a bit worse for the wear, but they are already headed back…”  Kes was already getting on Bastian’s horse.  “They’ll be at the Trooper Estate, sir.”

 

Kes rode off.

 

Leia tugged on Bastian’s arm.  “Luke?”

 

“He’s fine.”  Bastian’s smile fell.  “Something happened in the mine with your…with Anakin Skywalker and…  He and Rey and Jess and Phasma are all fine.”  He searched the crowd.  “Friar,” he called out.  “They were hoping that you and the Sister could go to the mine.  There are wounded.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Maz frowned.  “No shenanigans,” she said, waving a wooden spoon at Poe and Finn.

 

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to, Maz,” Poe said, settling back on his pillow.

 

“Same,” Finn said, settling back on his.

 

Maz nodded and said, “Good.  Let’s keep it that way.  I’m going to the mine, see if I can help with the wounded there.”

 

“Thanks, Maz,” Finn said.  He then turned to his fiancée.  He reached out his hand and Poe reached out his.  Although they were technically sharing a bed, there was a lot of space in between them.  Finn said, “Okay, here is the deal.  If you want me to marry you—”

 

“If,” Poe croaked.  “Are you saying our love is conditional?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said.  “I’m saying it’s conditional on you staying in this bed for one week.  If you do that, then I’ll marry you.”

 

Poe flashed him a smile.  “In bed all week?”  He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Resting,” Finn said, unamused.  “You rest for one week, and then I’ll marry you.  But—”

 

“But?  There’s a but?”

 

“But, if you try to get up or if you try to pull any _shenanigans_ , the deal is off.  I will return this ring,” Finn said, squeezing Poe’s hand, “and I will cancel the wedding.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Poe said.

 

“Try me, Dameron,” Finn said.

 

Poe knew Finn’s _don’t-mess-with-me_ voice.  He nodded.  “Fine.  But the same goes for you too.”

 

“You’ll get no opposition from me,” Finn said, coughing.  “I’m gonna be asleep for most of the week anyway.”

 

“Sounds good,” Poe said, already closing his eyes.

 

The front door slammed.

 

“That will be Kes,” Finn said. 

 

“Yay, the babysitter is here,” Poe mumbled.

 

Finn smiled.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Bastian leaned against the wall currently occupied by Chuy.  They were both staring at what had to be the most awkward interaction of all time: Han, Ben, and Leia standing in the middle of the town square staring at each other.  None of them spoke.  They just all stood, trying to avoid each other’s eyes.

 

“You know, they might die out there, if one of them doesn’t say something soon,” Bastian said.  Chuy laughed and nodded.

 

Finally, Han thrust his hands into his pockets and muttered, “One of us is gonna hafta say something eventually.”

 

“Are you volunteering,” Leia asked.

 

“Are you,” Han shot back.

 

She raised an eyebrow.

 

Ben said, “I’m pretty sure that you’ll need to take me to jail at some point.”

 

Both of his parents looked up sharply.

 

“Ah, well,” Han looked to Leia, imploring her help.

 

Leia sighed.  “I’m wondering if we might be able to work out a deal with the Governor.  If you would be willing to tell us everything you know about Snoke’s associates, as well as Anakin’s.”

 

Ben nodded, his eyes on the ground.  “I can do that.”

 

Leia smiled and reached out, taking her son’s arm lightly.  She squeezed it.  “I think it’s time all three of us had a very long talk.”

 

“I’d like that,” Ben said, not daring to look up.

 

“Captain Bastian,” she called out.  “Would it be okay if Han and I took Ben into our personal custody for the night?”

 

Bastian kicked off the wall.  He walked over.  “I’m pretty sure that sometime soon, Poe will want to talk to him, but as long as Ben promises not to leave town, then I think that would be okay.”

 

Ben looked over at Bastian.  “I won’t run.”

 

“Good,” Bastian said.  “That already puts you above that moof-milker Hux.”

 

Ben walked over to Bastian.  “He ran?”

 

Bastian nodded.  “From the way Finn told it, after the first explosion, Hux took off.”

 

Ben was thoughtful for a moment.  “I want to go after him.”

 

“What,” Leia demanded.

 

He turned to his mother.  “I think I know where he might go.”  He turned back to Bastian.  “I can help find him, bring him to justice.”

 

Bastian nodded.  “In the morning, come by the Trooper Estate and talk to Poe and then, we’ll figure something out.”

 

Ben nodded.  “Thanks.”

 

**# # # #**

 

It was several hours before they had treated all the wounded, but eventually, Rey, Phasma, and Jess were able to walk away from the makeshift camp that had been erected at the mine and find a place to sit and talk.

 

Rey laughed as they sat.  She reached over and brushed dirt off of Phasma’s cheek.  Phasma smiled.  “I’m guessing we all look a mess.”  She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Jess’ ear.

 

Jess blushed and looked down.  She then ran her teeth over her bottom lip.  “I guess we should talk?”

 

Rey nodded.

 

Phasma took in a deep breath.

 

None of them spoke.

 

Jess huffed out a breath.  “I guess I’ll start.”  She traced a line on the rock she was sitting on, refusing to look at the other two.  “Ummmmm, I just…”  She shook her head.  “This is hard.”

 

“I know,” Rey said.

 

Phasma licked her lips and then blurted out, “I think I have feelings for the two of you.”  She looked up, terrified.

 

Rey smiled.  Jess looked up, hopeful.  “Yeah,” she asked.

 

Phasma nodded, unsure of her voice.

 

Jess’ whole body relaxed.  “Kriffing stars, that makes this easier.  I think I have feelings for you too.  Both of you.”

 

Rey laughed.  “I don’t know what I’d do without you two.”  She reached out, taking both of their hands.

 

“So, now what,” Jess asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Rey said.

 

Phasma smiled, “Well, seeing as the healthiest romantic relationship currently in Los Angeles is Poe and Finn, I’d say we figure things out as we go along.  We can’t screw them up any worse than those two.”

 

Jess laughed.  “And our plan actually worked out better than theirs.”

 

Rey squeezed Phasma’s hand again.  “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

 

Phasma smiled at her.  “I’m glad we’re all safe.”  She looked around at the destruction, smoke still billowing in the distance.  She tugged on Rey’s hand and Rey leaned forward, cupping Phasma’s cheek.  Phasma brushed her lips across Rey’s.  Rey hummed and leaned into the kiss.

 

Jess cleared her throat.  “I lived too, you know.”

 

Rey and Phasma laughed.  Rey leaned over, pulling Jess to her and kissed her, lightly, her fingers skimming across Jess’ cheeks.

 

“Stars,” Jess breathed out as they both leaned back.

 

Phasma took Jess’ hand.  “We’re gonna do this?”

 

“Hell yes,” Jess said, turning and kissing Phasma.

 

**# # # #**

 

**One week later…**

Rey frowned at her father as he supervised the last of his things being loaded into a wagon.  Luke smiled.  “This isn’t running away,” he said.

 

Rey raised her eyebrow. 

 

“I’m just moving into the Governor’s House,” he said.  “Poe is moving in with Finn, and he’s appointed me to help Bastian with the guards.  I’m going to start a school, teaching fencing, among other things.”

 

Rey frowned.

 

“It’s not running away,” Luke insisted.

 

“I’m going to miss you,” Rey finally said.

 

Luke smiled.  “Well, it’s a good thing that I’m just over that hill then, isn’t it?”  He beckoned his daughter forward and then when she came, gave her a little hug. 

 

“It’s just going to be so lonely here,” Rey said.

 

Han, Leia, and Ben had made a deal with Poe—in exchange for Ben’s freedom, they were going to track down all of Snoke’s and Anakin’s known associates and bring them back to Los Angeles to face justice.  They were set to sail out in a few days.

 

“I think that your Aunt and Uncle and cousin need some time to get reacquainted as a family.”

 

Rey nodded.

 

“Besides,” Luke smiled, “I don’t know that it will be that lonely around here.  What about Jess and Phasma?”

 

Rey blushed and stared at her feet.  “Phasma thought it would be nice to give Poe and Finn some space, so when Poe officially moves into the Trooper Estate, she’ll be moving in here.  I mean, we have all those extra rooms!”

 

Luke laughed.  “Sure.  You’re just doing the neighborly thing.”

 

Rey refused to meet his eyes.  “We’re taking it slow.”

 

“Good,” Luke said.  “But I expect regular updates, okay?”

 

Rey looked up.

 

“I was thinking lunch once a week at the Governor’s House?”

 

Rey nodded.  “I’d like that.”

 

“Then, it’s a date.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn watched as Phasma packed.  He didn’t even bother hiding his smile.  “It’s going to be strange without you here.”

 

“I’ll still be working for you, Finn.”

 

“I know,” Finn started.  “It’s just…”

 

“You and Poe need some alone time,” Phasma said.

 

“So do you and Rey and Jess.”

 

Phasma turned scarlet.  “Well, I mean, I…”

 

Finn threw his head back in a laugh.  “Oh, this is going to be fun!”

 

Phasma turned, pulling herself up to her full height.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

Finn laughed even harder.  “Sorry!  That’s just not going to work.  You forget, I’m the one who caught the three of you last night out behind the stable.”

 

Phasma turned back to her luggage, turning a deeper shade of red.

 

**# # # #**

 

“Freedom!  Finally,” Poe said, slowly stepping into the carriage.

 

Finn smiled.  “Finally,” he deadpanned.

 

Both men were still recuperating, but both were ready to be out of the house.  A week sharing the same bed had been illuminating.  Finn had wanted to sleep.  Poe had wanted to complain about being stuck in bed.  Finn was shocked that he could both love someone and want to smother them with a pillow at the same time.

 

Poe stuck his tongue out at Finn.  “I wasn’t that bad.”

 

“You were worse.”

 

They were riding out to the mine to check on how the rebuilding was going and to check on the wounded, who were still being tended to in a makeshift hospital Sister Kaydel and Maz were running.

 

As they got out of the carriage, Finn spotted them.  “Maz, Sister Kaydel, how are things?”

 

Maz walked over to Finn.  “For the most part, we have everything under control.  We’ve dealt with the most serious injuries and those people seem to be stable.  Now, we’re mostly just waiting for them to heal.” 

 

Sister Kaydel came over.  “Did you tell them yet?”

 

Maz shook her head.

 

“Tell us what,” Poe asked.

 

Maz sighed and motioned for them to follow her.  They walked to a large tent.  Maz pushed back the flap and walked in.  There were two men on cots; both had fairly severe injuries.  Finn took in a sharp breath.  Poe closed his eyes.

 

“No, not that.”  Maz walked to the far end of the tent.  “This.”  She pointed to a large basket resting on a cot.

 

Finn and Poe walked over to find two babies sleeping.

 

Finn looked from the babies to Poe to Maz.  He raised an eyebrow.

 

Maz sighed.  “This is Gabriela and Diego Martinez.  Their mother, Maria, died having them back in June.  Their father, Juan, died in the explosions.”

 

Poe let out a sigh.  He reached in to touch the boy’s tiny hand.

 

Finn said, “And you’re having trouble contacting their family?”

 

Maz gave him a sad smile.  “They don’t have any other family.  I’ve talked to all the workers, including the woman who watched them sometimes for Juan.  He was their whole world and now that he’s gone…”

 

Finn looked down at the two sleeping children feeling a strange kinship with them, knowing what it was like to have your parents ripped away from you.  _And I had mine for so much longer._

 

Maz said, “We’ll need to find an orphanage or a willing family to take them in.”

 

Diego’s fingers grasped one of Poe’s.  “We’ll do it,” Poe heard himself say. 

 

Finn’s eyes went wide.  “We will?”

 

Poe turned to look at his fiancée.  “Won’t we?”

 

Finn looked down at Diego and Gabriela.  She was starting to rouse.  The two of them were the most beautiful things Finn had ever seen in his life.  “Yeah, we will.”

 

Maz smiled.  _That’s what Kaydel and I were hoping you’d say._

 

**# # # #**

 

“But neither of you knows the first thing about babies,” Rey shouted.

 

“Shhhhhhhhhh,” both Finn and Poe pleaded. 

 

“You’re going to wake them up,” Finn said gently rocking Gabriela in his arms.

 

Poe and Finn had called everyone over to the Trooper Estate to share their big announcement.

 

Kes couldn’t help chuckling.  He turned to Leia.  “This is going to be fun to watch.”

 

She smiled.  “You do realize this makes you a grandfather?”

 

Kes smiled.  “That’s the best part.”

 

Snap was waving at baby Diego, who’d just woken up.

 

Finn looked at Rey.  “We know it’s going to be hard, but,” he turned to watch Poe and Diego, “we’ve handled hard before.”

 

Poe smiled back at Finn.  “Yeah, you guys seem to forget.  The Fox and the Falcon can handle anything.”

 

“I’m going to remind you of that when you start changing diapers,” Jess said.

 

“Speaking of which,” Snap said.  “Poe, I think you are about to learn all about that.” 

 

Poe sniffed at Diego and nodded.  “Yeah, I think you’re right.  Ummmmmm…”

 

Leia stood up.  “Come with me, Poe.”

 

Snap sat down.  “Not to complicate things any further, but we never actually had a wedding.”

 

Rey said, “Yeah, any plans to rectify the situation?”

 

Finn looked at his daughter in his arms.  “We were planning on having Friar Statura do it today, but then we got, um, sidetracked.”

 

“Having children will do that to you,” Jess said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left.
> 
> And yes, there will FINALLY be a wedding!


	14. Epilogue: The Wedding (Night)

 

 

**Epilogue: The Wedding (Night)**

 

* * *

 

 

The Friar smiled, looking at the group gathered in the Trooper Estate gardens.  Maz and the other servants had decorated every available tree with lanterns that were gently swaying in the cool evening breeze.

 

Jess, Phasma, and Rey stood beside Finn while Luke, Leia, and Kes stood beside Poe.

 

In the back, Snap was holding Diego while Nein held Gabriella.  Bastian stood with Maz, making funny faces at the twins.  Ben, Han, and Chuy stood off to the side, in varying degrees of discomfort.

 

“Dearly beloved,” the Friar began.  “We are gathered here tonight to join Finn Trooper and Poe Dameron together in the bonds of holy matrimony.”  He chuckled.  “It’s been a long and winding road for these two, and I have a feeling that both grooms would appreciate it if I kept things short.”

 

“Oh maker, yes,” Poe whispered.

 

Finn shot him an amused and annoyed look.  “Sorry, Friar.”

 

“I simply want to remind the two of you that marriage is a partnership.  You have come here today to make a public declaration of not only your love but your commitment to that love.  It won’t always be easy, but seeing as you are both standing here today, I have a feeling you have the strength to persevere even through the most trying of times.”

 

He looked to Poe.  “Do you Poe Dameron take Finn Trooper to be your lawfully wedded husband?  Do you promise to love him, honor him, and support him in good times and in bad?  Do you vow to be honest with him, to cherish him, and to be his friend for all the days of your life?”

 

“I do.”

 

The Friar smiled and turned to Finn.  “Do you Finn Trooper take Poe Dameron to be your lawfully wedded husband?  Do you promise to love him, honor him, and support him in good times and in bad?  Do you vow to be honest with him, to cherish him, and to be his friend for all the days of your life?”

 

“I do.”

 

“May I have the rings?”

 

Phasma handed the Friar two gold bands.  He handed them to Poe and Finn.  “May these rings serve as a symbol of the commitment that the two of you are making here today.  May they show all who see them the love that unites your hearts as one.” 

 

He nodded and Poe slipped the ring on Finn’s finger.  “With this ring, I thee wed,” Poe said.

 

Finn smiled and then slipped the ring on Poe’s finger.  “And with this ring, I thee wed.”

 

“Then, by the powers invested in me, I pronounce you married!”

 

The group raised a cheer as Poe and Finn leaned forward and gave each other a chaste kiss.

 

“To the Fox and the Falcon,” Bastian said, raising a glass.

 

“To the Fox and the Falcon,” the group repeated.

 

**# # # #**

 

Several hours later, Poe and Finn were rushing, as if they’d both been waiting years for this night. 

 

Which they had. 

 

Poe dotted kisses up Finn’s neck as they both stumbled towards the bed.  “Love you, Finn,” he managed as he unbuttoned Finn’s shirt.

 

“Mmmmm, love you too, Poe,” Finn said, pulling Poe’s shirt off of him. 

 

They were both working on belts and pants, a bit breathless.

 

Poe kicked off his boots and fell back onto the bed, pushing off his pants.  He reached out for Finn and drug him into a searing kiss.

 

Finn broke it off as he finished getting his shoes off, stepping out of his pants.

 

“Stars, Finn, why did it take us so long to get here?”

 

“Because you’re an idiot,” Finn said, kissing Poe’s cheek and then his forehead and then his nose.  “And people kept trying to kill us.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, pulling Finn down onto the bed.  “We gotta stop that because,” his hands found his husband’s biceps and he became distracted, “because…because…”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, currently lost in the intricacies of licking his husband’s neck.  “Yeah,” he repeated.

 

As Poe growled and rolled them over so he could straddle Finn, a high-pitched wail broke through the house.

 

“Noooooooooo,” Poe said, closing his eyes.  “We just got them down.”  He took a deep breath.  “It isn’t fair.”

 

Finn chuckled.  “Welcome to fatherhood, Poe.”  He pushed Poe off of him and rolled off the bed, searching for his robe.

 

“Where are you going,” Poe said, motioning to the bed.  “We were just getting to the good part.”

 

Finn smiled.  “I’m going to check on our children, Poe.”

 

Poe huffed as he got out of bed, stomping towards his robe.  “Fine.  But I’d really like to be able to make love to my husband sometime before our first anniversary.”

 

**# # # #**

When he got to what was acting as the temporary nursery, Finn walked to Diego’s crib and reached in to see if the boy was okay.

 

Poe came in and went to Gabriela’s crib, frowning and picking her up.  He held her to him.  “We’re really going to do this,” Poe asked, bouncing up and down.  “Raise two children, run Los Angeles—”

 

“And occasionally save each other from the forces of evil,” Finn chuckled.  “Yeah.”  He picked up Diego and kissed the boy’s forehead.

 

“I’ll be honest,” Poe said.  “This is not how I envisioned spending our wedding night.”

 

“Me either,” Finn whispered.  “Of course, there were a few times there when I wasn’t sure we were going to make it to our wedding night.”

 

Poe smiled and reached out his hand.  Finn took it and squeezed.

 

“Love you, Falcon.”

 

“Love you too, Fox.”

 

Gabriella gurgled and burped.  Poe kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes and breathing her in.  “Love you too, little Fox,” he looked over at Diego in Finn’s arms, “and little Falcon.”

 

Finn smiled, pulling Poe in for a big family hug.  “I guess Los Angeles just found its next generation of crime-fighting bandits.”

 

Poe’s smile widened and the crinkles around his eyes were prominent.  “They’re going to look adorable in their little masks.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! I truly appreciate it.
> 
> And a HUGE special thanks to [Nytemere,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytemere/pseuds/Nytemere) who left lovely comments on every chapter. I don't know that I would've finished this without your encouragement! THANK YOU!
> 
> Finally, as a little added bonus, I have [a one-shot up on tumblr:](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/165400189828/balconies) travel 17 years into the future to find out what Poe, Finn, and the kids are up to the night of the annual Margulies party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, I love comments and kudos. They are truly appreciated.


End file.
